Potter and Black: The Half-Blood Prince
by ArabellaBlack25
Summary: Arabella is back for her sixth year. Offically orphaned by her long-time foe, Bellatrix Lestrange, Arabella deals with having no mother or father, pushing Remus and Nymph away, while Harry tries to help her and deal with his own set of problems. She pushes him away, believing that he deserves better and he just hopes to salvage their relationship.
1. The Will of Sirius Black

**Wow, the sixth book! I honestly didn't think I would come this far. I really thought none of you would like this and would beg me to stop writing. **

**So, in the next couple chapter there _might_ be some swearing, maybe, just a heads up. And there will be something going on in one of the future chapters that will make you hate me or Arabella or both of us. We'll soon find out!**

**Oh, and Arabella and Harry didn't break up. She was just feeling sad, that's what she couldn't handle. Don't worry, they're still together, but she's just sad. Still very much together those two. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it! **

The Will of Sirius Black

Ted looked confused. Andy looked mad. Nymph looked torn. Arabella stared into space and Remus was the only one listening. So nothing out of the ordinary, really.

The five of them were in the Ministry of Magic as they had just discovered Sirius's will. They were all scheduled to come here with an open mind, but that clearly was not happening anytime soon.

Ted was confused because he wasn't sure what he could do to make the situation better. He was used to situations where he was able to lighten it up in seconds, but this was clearly not it. Andy was mad because she blamed the Ministry and Bellatrix on Sirius's death and because Fudge was there was well, trying to look innocent. Nymph was torn because she had loyalty to the Ministry as an employee and to Arabella as a relative. She picked Arabella, but she didn't want to lose her job either. Arabella stared into space because that's the only thing she was capable of doing nowadays. Remus was the only one listening because as much as he missed Sirius and strongly disliked the Ministry (hate was too strong of a word), he was doing this for Arabella.

There were three Ministry employees there. One of them being Cornelius Fudge, the ex-Minister and his successor, Rufus Scrimgeour. And the last one was Donald Bagnott, some sort of appointed will reader for this meeting.

'Okay, let's get started,' said the employee, Bagnott, looking thoroughly uncomfortable at Andy's glaring face. 'Um, it's short and it goes straight to the point, pretty much.' He cleared his throat and read, '_The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black. To Harry James Potter, my godson, I leave half of my gold to him and hope he doesn't spend all of it at once. I also leave him shared custody of my house, number twelve Grimmauld Place with Arabella. They can fight for it for all I care, but it is now in both their names. Good luck with that. To Arabella Kassandra Black, my daughter, I leave everything I owe to you. I leave my motorcycle, my Triumph Bonneville T120, to you, in hopes that you will one day take your own children out for a ride and that you will tell them of me and the relationship we had. I leave you the rest of my gold in hopes that you will either save it for your future or spend it all on an amazing journey that you will never forget nor regret. Signed, Sirius Orion Black.'_

'And that's it,' said Bagnott, rolling the paper. 'Miss Black, the gold has already been transported to your account, as well as to Mr Potter's, and the house is under your name solely, though.'

'It's under both of their names,' snapped Andy. 'Hers and Harry's.'

'Well, that's our hiccup right there,' said Bagnott, grimacing. 'See, Mr Black was disowned by his mother at the time, so the house never belonged to him, it belongs to Miss Black, and this also includes the house in France.'

'What house in France?' asked Nymph, confused.

'Never mind that,' said Andy, furious. 'My cousin left the house in Harry Potter's name as well. Now, I may have never met this young man, but I'd be dammed if he just gets a couple coins after watching my cousin die. Put the house under his name as well, Bagnott.'

'Now, please, Mrs Tonks –' Bagnott began.

'Just put it under his name,' said Arabella, her voice hoarse.

Remus was surprised at this. In the past week, she had barely said anything to anyone, let alone a full sentence. It was mostly one worded answers and the conversation had to be instigated by someone else rather than herself.

'I'm the owner of Grimmauld Place, so just add his name beside mines,' continued Arabella. 'Shouldn't be too hard, unless you Ministry people can't do something like that as well.'

'You don't have to keep the house if you don't –' Remus began, knowing how much she disliked that place and how many ghosts will be there waiting for her.

'If I don't take the house, and if Harry doesn't take the house, then it goes to Bellatrix,' said Arabella, turning her head slightly away. 'I'm not going to let that happen.'

Bagnott looked as though he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He looked at Scrimgeour, who nodded.

'Alright then,' said Bagnott, nodding. 'I'll just do that.'

'Great, are we done?' asked Andy, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

'Yes, there is the matter of Mr Black's body,' said Bagnott. 'We cannot find it, so we don't know how to proceed –'

'There will be a funeral for my father in two days' time,' said Arabella, still no emotion in her voice. 'He will be buried in Godric's Hollow next to my mother and the Ministry will cover all the charges. Coffin, burial time, the place, everything.'

'Now, look here –' started Fudge, leaning forward, about to point his finger at her.

'No, you look here,' said Arabella, straightening up and for the first time since she's came home from Hogwarts, Remus finally hears some sort of passion in her voice. 'I told you a year ago Voldemort was back' – Nymph, Ted, Scrimgeour, Fudge and Bagnott winced –'I told you he murdered Cedric Diggory. I told you all the names of the Death Eaters that were involved. Dumbledore told you all of this; Harry told you all of this. And what did you do? You ignored us, you hired the worst possible human being in the world – probably second to Voldemort – as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you fired Dumbledore and gave her the job of Headmistress. And what did this all lead to? Harry being attacked by Dementors because Umbridge ordered them to. Death Eaters escaping Azkaban, and my father being killed by Bellatrix. Should I continue? Because I have something else to tell you before I go home, write to Rita Skeeter and tell her the big, juicy news that you make sure you never see your _precious_ Ministry ever again.'

Fudge just stared at her, all the colour gone from his face. He probably didn't know what she was talking about or he did and he was scared for his career (what was left of it).

'Dolores Umbridge slapped a student and was about to torture her using the Cruciatus Curse,' said Arabella simply. 'She also used Blood Quills on a number of students because they did not met up to _her _expectations. Now, are you going to pay for my father's funeral or am I going to see a new headline in tomorrow's paper involving you?'

'Everything will be paid full price,' said Fudge automatically with a hint of anxiety in his voice. And Remus had a feeling Fudge will be paying for it personally.

'Good and I want the expensive stuff, not the cheap on sale crap,' said Arabella before falling silent and back to staring into space.

'Noted,' said Fudge dully.

'Are we done now?' asked Andy, glaring at Fudge.

'One more thing, I would like a word with Miss Black,' said Scrimgeour, standing up and speaking for the first time.

'There is no way in –' Andy began, seething. Ted wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

'It's fine, Andy. He ought to be better that the previous Minister. What do you want?' asked Arabella, standing up and looking at Scrimgeour with no concern on her face.

'I was wondering if I could speak to you without an audience,' he glanced over at Andy's furious face and Remus's protective arm around her.

'What you say to me can be said in front of them,' said Arabella, still not emotion in her voice.

'Yes, well, on behalf of the Ministry, would like to extend our condolences,' said Scrimgeour, trying to find his confidence with an angry aunt trying to murder him in her mind. 'We understand that this is a dark and difficult time for you and we hope that you will stand beside the Ministry when the time is right.'

Remus can practically feel Andy's burning anger, even though his back was turned to her. He doesn't blame her. Rufus Scrimgeour looks like a promising man to be Minister and to fix what Fudge has done, but Arabella will never accept his or the Ministry's apology for anything.

Arabella took a moment to process this. She stared at Scrimgeour's outstretched hands with a frown on her face. She was silent for so long that Scrimgeour began to ramble about nonsensical things.

'We, of course, wish to amend our relationship with the remaining Black family and hope to –'

''Stand beside the Ministry with the time is right',' repeated Arabella slowly. 'I… I don't understand.'

'Well, nothing to burden you, of course,' corrected Scrimgeour, sounding relieved that she was speaking again. 'If you were seen coming and going out of the Ministry from time to time with Mr Potter, for example, it might give people a sense of hope. It would show that both parties have made peace to help fight the oncoming war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I will, of course, in turn speak to our Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, about letting you intern for her next summer. Dolores Umbridge has told me about your ambition to become Head on day. That could be –'

Arabella snorted with amusement, smiling for the first time in weeks, though there was nothing genuine about it.

'Have you even been listening to what I've said already? Or are you that stupid?' she asked.

'Arabella –'

'No, Moony, not now,' stated Arabella, holding up her left hard for a moment before glaring at Scrimgeour. 'So you want me – and Harry – to come and go out of the Ministry to look as though we are working together?'

'Well –'

'You want it to seem as though I approve of what the Ministry's doing, despite the fact that they played a major role in my father's death, except for actually casting the spell to kill him, of course.'

'Miss Black,' said Scrimgeour, frowning slightly, 'it would give everyone a lift to think that you and Mr Potter are involved. It's all about giving people hope –'

'It's not going to work, Minister, because I do not approve of the Ministry,' said Arabella, crossing her arms. 'And I'm not going to pretend that I'm friends with any one of you or that you're doing any good for the wizarding community.'

They looked at each other long and hard for a while Andy's glare was gone and she stared at Arabella with a sense of pride, as her chest was puffed out a bit. Nymph was smirking, though she was trying to hide it in front of her boss while Ted looked amused. Remus, on the other hand, did not. He didn't want the Minister to be given a reason to put Arabella in Azkaban, especially since she's become a bit reckless.

'I see,' said Scrimgeour, losing all the warmth from his voice. 'You prefer, like Dumbledore, to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?'

'Dumbledore's a smart man, and I don't want to be used as some sort of pawn by you or any of your employees,' said Arabella, shooting Fudge a dark look.

'After your father's death, it would be wise to be seen in the –'

'Don't you dare bring my father into this,' snapped Arabella, furious. 'Be honest, _Minister_. You don't care if I live or die. To you I'm just another Black that's either going to become a Death Eater, get chucked into Azkaban or die. You're just waiting for that day to happen, but you want to make sure you've used me first when everyone in the wizarding community believes in me and sees just how broken I am. Right now, they don't see Bellatrix's niece or a future Death Eater. They see a shattered little girl with scars that lost both her parents before she turned seventeen. They pity me and you just love that. Well, I'm not going to do it. Trust me; I haven't forgotten what you people have done to me…'

She held up her left hand, showing the scars Umbridge made her (and Harry) carve into her own flesh: _I must obey authority. _

'I would say I wish you all the luck being the next Minister, but I honestly don't care,' Arabella continued. 'You're might as bad as that one' – she shot Fudge another dark look –'or you might be better, but don't ever talk to me again or try to contact me.'

'Or what?' Scrimgeour said icily.

Arabella smiled again, but there was nothing warm in it. 'Have you ever felt as though you were the happiest person on earth? Have you ever felt such hope that… that it seemed as though you were invincible and nothing in the world will ever hurt you again because you had that little bit of hope?'

Scrimgeour said nothing.

'Well, if you try and contact me again, I'm going to show you what happens to a person that was given hope, only to have someone take it away from them,' said Arabella. 'Trust me; it's enough to make anyone dangerous.'

There was a long pause. Technically, that wasn't a direct threat to Scrimgeour, so there was a low chance of her being thrown into Azkaban

'I see, Black,' said Scrimgeour, his eyes cold. 'Dumbledore's Army, are you?'

'Damn straight,' said Arabella sharply, turning around and walking out the door.

There was another long pause.

'Well, Dumbledore's Army did consist of more people than Arabella,' said Nymph, trying to lighten the mood. When nobody replied, she left the room as well.

'Mr Lupin,' started Scrimgeour, turning to Remus, trying to sound sincere, 'these are tough times and we all need to stand together –'

'The weight of the wizarding community does not rest on my shoulders, Minister,' said Remus, stopping him. 'But the weight of Arabella's does. I am going to do what's best for her, and what's best is for her to be as far away from the Ministry as possible. And I'm not going to make her do something as ridiculous as what you're suggestion. Good day, Minister.'

'And stay away,' said Andy before following Remus out the door with Ted.

'Well,' started Ted sounding tense, 'that went well. Threatening the Minister is always a good thing.'

'Oh, hush now, Ted,' said Andy, swatting his arm. 'She didn't threaten him directly. Nothing to worry about.'

Remus merely smiled as they entered the elevator.

'She has become a bit reckless,' Ted admitted. 'But she's quite. Really, really quiet. It's unnerving.'

'Well, what do you expect?' asked Andy. 'She's seen Bellatrix murder Kassandra and Sirius. She thinks she has nothing else to live for. She's going to put herself in dangerous situations and she's going to test her limits until she gets herself killed or someone else.'

'How can you say something like that?' asked Ted, taken back.

'It's the truth, Ted,' said Andy, exasperated. 'When Kassandra lost her sister, she tested her limits and looked where it got her. I'm not saying its Kassandra's fault that she died, but Arabella takes after her. She's going to see how far she can push herself before she realizes it's too late.'

'She has Sirius's temper,' said Remus indifferently.

'She has both their tempers,' said Andy. 'Whenever Sirius got angry, he was like a storm, destroying any and everything in his path. Kassandra was the calm before the storm. She's quiet before she blows up, and you never want to be around her when she does.'

'So, what? Arabella's going to blow up?' Ted asked, looking perplexed.

'She already has,' said Andy. 'But she's not going to be okay until she get want she wants. And what she wants is Bellatrix's head on a spike. Or something along the lines.'

Remus merely nodded as they three of them exited the elevator and walked into the Atrium. They found Arabella and Nymph sitting on the pedestal of the newly built fountain. Nymph seemed to be trying to talk to Arabella, but she was just staring out in front of her, not responding to the slightest thing.

Remus remembers Dumbledore telling him exactly what happened here. He knew what happened between Dumbledore and Voldemort, and he knew what happened between Arabella and Bellatrix Lestrange. As much as Remus is disappointed, he feels terrible that Arabella was pushed to the breaking point where she had to use an Unforgivable herself. Thankfully, nobody else besides himself, Dumbledore, the Tonks, Harry, Arabella, Bellatrix and Voldemort knows.

But things have not been getting easier. Besides Sirius's death, Arabella has literally become a ticking time bomb. Harry told him about her threatening Dolores Umbridge, and her trying to pick a fight with Draco Malfoy. He also told her about her ranting in front of everyone before having her heart attack. Remus didn't know there was such a thing of having a heart attack due to a broken heart, but we all learn something new every day. Especially when the Healer told them that she was a carrier of Familial Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy.

That scared Remus. Healer Green declared a couple days ago that she was fine and that it would never affect her, but that did not ease his worries. The thought of her heart weakening scared him because she could all of a sudden die from it. She could die because her heart failed her and he would be able to do nothing.

Then there was her breaking the vase Fudge sent her when she was in the hospital wing, apologizing and asking for them to become best friends. Harry wanted to smash it against the wall; Remus wanted Arabella to do it instead. But he didn't know she was going to smash it with her own arm, resulting in a broken arm. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey and Healer Green got the bones in the right places and mended it within a day.

Remus can handle her being angry and wanted to set the world on fire. He's used to it because she gets it from her parents. Kassandra can sprout out threats as though it was her talent while Sirius has a nasty temper with an equally bad right hook. But when's she silent like that, when she's not responsive, he's at a lost.

When she lost Kassandra, she would cry, scream and beg for her mommy to come back. She always made her presence known, but now Remus had to check his surroundings to actually make sure whether or not she was there. He nearly had a heart attack when she crept up on him two days ago, quiet as a mouse.

But at least today she talked in full sentences. Remus wondered how long that was going to last.

**Pretty short chapter, but more coming soon! Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	2. A Promise

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

A Promise

'Are you ready?' Ted asked.

'Sure,' said Remus, shrugging.

They were both standing outside of Arabella's room. Remus had tried to get her out of bed for the last couple of days, but nothing has worked. Ever since the meeting at the Ministry, she has closed herself off again, not talking or moving from her room. She just lays there all curled up and staring into space. Today was Sirius's funeral and she _had _to get out of bed. She threatened the former Minister for this funeral.

The two of them entered the room to where Arabella was. Her face was covered by her hair but they knew she was awake.

'Arabella, come on, it's time for you to get up,' said Ted, shaking her shoulders a little.

Nothing happened.

Ted sighed and he and Remus looked at each other before nodding.

Remus put his arms under Arabella's shoulders while Ted grabbed her legs. They moved slowly and carefully towards the washroom. Remus would have thought that she would put up a fight, but nothing happened. She was limp in their arms. She didn't move and she didn't protest. She was lifeless.

Andromeda and Nymphadora were already in the washroom. They decided that if she didn't get up soon, Remus and Ted would carry her there and Andy and Nymph would clean her.

Once Remus and Ted dropped her off in the tub, Andy and Nymph got to work. They stripped her of her clothes and washed her. Remus and Ted had already left the bathroom by them. They went to the kitchen where Ted got each a glass of firewhisky.

'To Sirius,' said Ted, raising his glass.

'To Sirius,' agreed Remus, clinking his glass with Ted's. _Rock 'n' Rock will never die_ he thought to himself with a small sad smile. Sirius was the epitome of cool back in their Hogwarts days. Cool guy with a leather jacket and a motorcycle. He was Rock 'n' Roll.

It took ten minutes for Andromeda and Nymphadora to finally get Arabella washed, dried and dressed. She was wearing a black dress with her dark brown hair open. She had a blank expression and her grey eyes were distant from everybody else.

'Ready?' Remus asked. The Tonks left first to make sure everything was alright and that Cornelius Fudge or Rufus Scrimgeour was not there.

Arabella held on this his arm and he Apparated them to Godric's Hollow.

The sky was slowly turning darker and it was most likely going to rain by the end of the day. Remus and Arabella made their way over to where Sirius was going to be buried next to Kassandra. To Remus's surprise, the Weasley and Alastor Moody were here. He invited them half-heartedly, but didn't know whether or not they would come.

Molly looked as though she wanted to run to Arabella and comfort her, but Remus shook his head and she seemed to understand. They were all gathered around the closed, empty coffin that was already in the ground. The wood wasn't cheap and it was black and shiny. Sirius would have liked it.

Remus glanced over at Arabella, who was standing still and staring at Sirius's tombstone.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_BORN October 1, 1959_

_DIED June 18, 1996_

_We Fight Because We Believe_

The service was short and simple. They buried the coffin after Remus said a few choice words.

'Thank you everyone for coming here today,' he began, clearing his throat. He looked around at the small group. The Tonks were standing together with Andy in the middle of Ted and Nymph. Her eyes were glossy as she held on to her husband and her daughter. The Weasleys were all looking very solemn with Mrs Weasley dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and Alastor bowing his head down in respect. Remus's eyes lingered on Arabella as she kept on staring at the tombstone as though waiting for it to disappear and to make everything seem as though it was a horrible dream.

'I first met Sirius on the train to Hogwarts. He was loud, big-headed, cocky and my best friend,' he smiled sadly as Andy let out a shaky chuckle. 'He was a troublemaker extraordinaire. He always stood up for what was right and never backed down from a fight. He hated his family, but made one of his own. He had his friends, his cousin, his wife and his daughter,' Remus looked at Arabella, who's jaws twitched. 'He never failed to make anyone laugh. To him, a day without laughter was a day wasted. I remember this one time when Kassandra was sad because she thought she failed her Herbology exam. He jumped through hoops to make her smile. It took him, me and James dressed in brightly colour jumpsuits doing the chicken dance to finally make her laugh.' He, the Tonks and the Weasleys laughed at that, Arabella didn't. Remus took a deep breath, trying to compose himself to go on. 'Sirius Black was one of the best people I have ever known. The world will be less joyful with him gone, but I know, somewhere up there, he'll be happy looking down on us and teasing up for getting watery eyed. Thank you.'

Once the coffin was in the ground and covered in dirt, Molly attacked him with a hug.

'Oh, Remus!' she cried. 'That was beautiful!' She pulled away from him with a watery smile. 'If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, you hear me?'

She was pointing a threatening finger at him and Remus nodded.

'Will do, Molly,' said Remus, giving her a small smile.

'Good, good,' nodded Molly. 'Where's Arabella?'

She looked around. Ted and Andromeda were talking with Alastor and Arthur while Nymphadora was talking with the Weasley children but someone else was missing.

'Where's Ron?' asked Remus.

* * *

'We should go back,' Ron insisted as he followed Arabella.

She said nothing as she walked down the sidewalk. She knew exactly where she was going, but Ron followed her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She would have rather done this by herself, but she didn't fight Ron when he followed.

Arabella stops in front of her house. It seemed as though nothing has changed. There were freshly plants flowers in the front with the windows cleaned. It seemed as though a family was living there.

Ignoring Ron's protests, Arabella made her way to the door and gently pushed. There were no shoes on the floor or a doormat, so there was no mother family there. She looks around carefully and the whole place is empty.

That angers Arabella.

She walks to the living room carefully, taking off the heels Andromeda made her wear. She looks around at the empty room where the floors were freshly cleaned. She can feel Ron behind her looking around nervously, but she pays him no mind.

Instead, Arabella stares at the spot in front of the fireplace.

'This is it,' Arabella said in a monotone voice. 'This is where it happened. This is where she died. Right here, on this exact spot.'

'Arabella –'Ron began. He's worried, Arabella knows that, but she doesn't care.

Arabella turns around slowly, walking the familiar steps to the second floor. She walks to the door where she used to sleep. She walks to the room where Kassandra used to read her bedtime stories using many different voices to enlighten the tales. She pauses at the door, but doesn't go inside. Instead, she walks to her mother's room.

It seemed as though she was three again, running into her mother's room because she had a nightmare or thought she saw a monsters in the closet. Oh, to be young and innocent. Monsters weren't hiding in the closet. No, they were outside waiting for her. They were waiting to rip everything she loved away from her.

Ron was quick to follow, but he didn't protest anymore. He glances around everywhere worriedly, but says nothing. Arabella is grateful for that. Silence is what she needs.

Arabella expects to see her mother's bed and closet. She expects to see the dress she hung on the full-body mirror, saying she would wear it one day. She expects to see her wedding dress in the closet, tucked away safely. She expects to see her mother's shoes thrown aside after a long day at work and pictures hung up on the wall with a basket of unfolded laundry.

But instead she gets an empty room and Arabella wants to smash the window.

There are footsteps coming up the stairs and Ron's head snaps towards the sound, but Arabella glares angrily around the room.

'There, you are,' said Remus, looking relieved. 'Thought we lost the –'

'Where is it?' demanded Arabella, rounding off on Remus, who raised an eyebrow. 'Where is everything? Where is all our stuff? Where's all her stuff?'

Remus takes a deep breath before saying, 'Someone has agreed to buy this house after many, many years. The real estate agent asked us to move everything out of the house and we moved it to the one in France.'

'We?' Arabella asked harshly.

'Me, Andromeda and Ted,' Remus replied calmly.

Arabella's fists are clenched at her sides and her jaws are bounded tightly together. She's glaring at Remus was deep animosity that Ron shrinks back a bit. But Remus is unfazed by it.

_IT DOESN'T BELONG IN _FRANCE_! HER THINGS BELONG HERE! THIS IS HER HOUSE! THIS IS OUR HOUSE! IT'S MY THINGS TOO! DID YOU EVEN ASK ME?! THIS IS MY HOUSE! THIS. IS. MY. HOUSE! _Arabella wanted to scream at him. She wanted to yell and demand everything to be brought back, but there was no point. Life goes on and she can't keep hold of a house she hasn't slept in for the past thirteen years.

Reluctantly, Arabella nods and follows Remus and Ron outside where everyone was waiting for them. They all say thank you and goodbye to each other. Mrs Weasley hugs Arabella twice and kisses her cheek. Fred and George try to make her smile, but it comes out as a grimace. Ginny hugs her and whispers how things are going to get better while Mr Weasley and Bill shakes her hand. Mad-Eye pats her back before leaving as well.

Remus holds on to Arabella's arm as they Apparate back to their house. She immediately goes to her room while everyone heads back to the kitchen for some tea.

The moment Arabella entered her room, she unbuttons the top of her dress, breathing heavily as though she was going to run out of oxygen. She leans against the wall when she sees the photo of her mother and father on top of her dressing table.

They looked so happy on their wedding day. They were so young and full of hope for the future.

Arabella picked it up and smashed it against the wall. She grabbed the baseball bat Nymph got her that one time they tried to play baseball and shattered everything with it. The little glass Christmas ball Remus got her was destroyed. Her mirror that had pictures attached at the ends was scattered everywhere was small fragments. She swung everywhere, damaging everything in her room.

She vaguely aware of someone barging into the room, but she keeps destroying everything in her path until Remus's arms encircle around her waist with Nymph and Ted trying to get the bat out of her hands. When they do, Arabella's kicking and struggling against them.

The four of them land on the floor as Arabella clutches on to broken pieces of her mirror while still trying to kick everyone away. She stops struggling when she realizes she has drawn blood and that there are small fragments of glass attached to her open wounds.

Arabella kicks away from everyone, her hands still gripping the broken pieces of the mirror while tears were slowly streaming down her face. She can't cry. She doesn't want to cry. What good were tears? Anger was better than tears. That's the only thing that made sense to her.

'I'll kill them, I'll kill them all,' she whispers furiously under her breath, grasping the shards tighter. She looks at her hands that are now covered in blood and she stops crying. 'I'll kill them all.'

An arm is circling around her waist, but not as though they were about to drag her off. Andromeda was clutching to her level, hugging her from behind and she kissed Arabella's hair.

'You will,' she whispers quietly so that nobody else can hear her. 'You will kill them all. I promise you. You will…'

* * *

'Almost done,' Remus says quietly.

Remus and Arabella are in the bathroom as he tries to get out all of the broken glass out from her hands. They are deeply cut and he has to wrap bandages around them numerous times before he is comfortable.

The Tonks tried to clean her room and tried to repair the damaged parts. The mirror was partially repaired with some bits missing. Her dressing table was put back together and everything else looked normal. They went home a while ago while Remus was still trying to get the glass shards out of Arabella.

'Well, you're clothes are on the counter, I'll be outside when you're done,' Remus says, trying to catch Arabella's eyes, but they're distant and he's not even sure if she heard him or not. Nevertheless, he stands outside until she is done changing from her dress and tucks her into bed as though she was a little girl again.

Remus wraps her around the blanket Sirius got her in her third year. He makes sure that there is nothing breakable or sharp around her before kissing her forehead. He doesn't move as he slowly flattens the front of her hair soothingly.

'You know,' Remus began, 'there are still days when I look at you and I can't believe you're in my life. You may have been Kassandra and Sirius's daughter, but you're mine as well. You have your father's eyes and your mother's face, but you have my love of chocolate and you will always have my love.'

He kisses the top of her head again before continuing on.

'You're terrified. I know you are. Everything that has happened to you is terrifying and terrible and you are allowed to feel emotions. You are allowed to rant, to cry and to smash everything in your way. You are a child and you are allowed to be terrified. Being in control and fearless is not something you have mastered yet because every day you feel the weight of everything on your shoulders. I know that when something happens to anyone you know or love, you get affected by it. You feel your own lose as well as others. Having a gentle heart is nothing to be ashamed of, and you do have one. You should be proud of it.'

He kisses her forehead again.

'I thought your biggest fear was becoming someone like Bellatrix, but I know that's not true,' Remus continued. 'You're biggest fear is other people seeing how scared and terrified you are, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. I love you, Arabella, I really do. Good night.'

He turns off the light but leaves the door open. He changes into his pyjamas and throws himself onto his bed, tired and wanting the day to end soon. This wasn't the worst day he's faced, but it's definitely in his top ten.

About to roll over and pull his pillow on top of him, Remus thought he heard something from outside. He stays still, trying to listen. There is a small knocking on his door and it cracks open slowly, light barely getting into his room.

'Can I sleep here?' Arabella asks in a small voice.

Remus nods, though she probably couldn't see it. She must have sensed it because she crawls slowly into bed, under the covers and holds on to Remus. He wraps his arms around Arabella as she silently cries against his chest.

**Thank you for reading! I don't really know when Sirius was born, except for the year, so October 1 was randomly picked. **


	3. Another

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Just when you thought everything was getting better, I pull something like this... **

**I don't know if I've said this before, but after the seventh book, there will be another one to tell the story of what happens to Arabella after the war with everyone else and that's when the Familial Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy will be sort of important. In the beginning will be about Arabella and the other characters that we are used to, but then it will be about their kids and their lives. I have two major story lines planned out for it. One of the story lines has been done before, but I'm going to be adding my own twist to it, considering it has my OCs in it (there are a lot of OCs in this story, btw). It's about the kids accidentally going back in time and the other one will be a secret for now, but it's good, I promise! Maybe I'll tell you one of the characters in the next chapter I will plan on introducing in that book, he's probably one of my favorite, if not second favorite...**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

Another

For a while, things seemed to have been getting better. Arabella talks a little more than usual and at last attempts to smile at other people. She eats more, though still in small portions. She tries to sleep in her own bed, but ends up curled next to Remus most nights. But most of them time she stares out into space, thinking about something or another.

Arabella still hasn't talked about Sirius or what happened that day in the Ministry. Remus knows what happened, but he thought it would be better for her to talk about it and explain it from her point of view. He tried to bring it up a couple of times, but he's scared. He doesn't want her to retreat back and close herself off again because of it.

But one morning changes everything.

Dumbledore sent him a letter saying that he wanted to meet with Remus, asking him for a favour. He asked Remus to go underground amongst werewolves sort of like a spy. Most of them were on Voldemort's side, but you can never be too sure about some of them.

Remus was very reluctant to do this. He would be doing this for the Order, but he didn't want to leave Arabella alone. She would be with the Tonks, but he couldn't leave his responsibilities with them. Then there was the fact she might have another episode and he wouldn't be there for her. Dumbledore had asked him to think about this and talk with Arabella, but Remus was sure he had already made up his mind.

'I was wondering if we could talk about something,' Remus said cautiously a week after Sirius's funeral.

Arabella stiffened before nodding. She was pushing her cereal around her bowl, not eating it.

'Dumbledore asked me to go on a mission for the Order,' continued Remus. 'I have to go undercover amongst werewolves for a while and I won't be here for the rest of your summer holidays and won't be there when I send you off for Hogwarts. He asked me to talk to you about it to see what you thought. If you don't want me to go then I –'

'You should go,' said Arabella quietly, drinking some coffee. 'This is good, it is. It's for the Order and – and anything to stop Voldemort, right? This is good, you're the only one who could do it. You should.'

'Oh, okay then,' said Remus, his eyebrows rose. 'Well, we then have to find a place for you to stay. I was thinking the Tonks, but if you prefer to go to the Weasleys again or some other –'

'I was, um, thinking that I should, um, move out,' said Arabella, clearing her throat a little.

Remus stopped midsentence, stunned. _Move out_?

'What?' asked Remus, shaking his head, not believing she said that. 'You want to move out? Why?'

'I just think it's time for me to be on my own for a while,' said Arabella quietly. 'I've been thinking about this for some time and I think I'm ready for that. I'll be seventeen in February anyway.'

'And where do you plan on moving into?' asked Remus briskly.

'Grimmauld Place,' said Arabella, even more quietly.

'You want to move into Grimmauld Place?' he asked. 'Are you joking?'

'No,' said Arabella, her eyebrows scrunched together. 'Why would I be?'

'Because you have been doing nothing for the past week since Sirius's funeral and now you want to move into a place where you spent most of your time with him,' said Remus. 'You're torturing yourself and you don't even realize it.'

Arabella gripped her spoon tightly. She probably didn't even realize it was starting to bend a little.

'I'm not a little kid anymore, Moony,' she said harshly. 'In February I will be seventeen, an adult. It's not a big deal.'

'I disagree,' Remus retorted. 'You don't know how to take care of yourself because you have been moping around here since the start of the holidays and you haven't been eating properly at all. You want to prove that you can live by yourself? Take care of yourself first, and then we can talk about you moving out. Prove that you can be an adult to me first.'

Arabella glared at Remus deeply with animosity that he felt as though he was looking at Sirius rather than Arabella. They certainly had the same death stare.

'Fine,' growled Arabella, getting up and walking upstairs.

'This ought to be interesting,' muttered Remus, picking up the Daily Prophet and continuing on with the crossword puzzle.

* * *

Remus really didn't think Arabella would change, but somehow she has.

She's actually taking care of herself. She eats regularly and whole portions instead of picking at it. She cleans herself up and actually smiles at Remus or the Tonks when they visit. She washes the dishes and does the laundry and sweeps the floor. _She actually sweeps the floor_.

Remus sits on the kitchen table, narrowing his eyes at Arabella as she washes the dishes. He can't tell if this is an act or if she really has stopped being gloomy.

'Is this some sort of act?' he asked out loud. 'You cleaning up everywhere and smiling and laughing. Is this all an act so you can move out?'

'No,' said Arabella, scrubbing the pot without moving her eyes from it. 'It's not an act and I really want to move out.'

'Why?' asked Remus, hurt. 'Why are you in a rush to move out? Do you really want to leave this house? This is your house too.'

Arabella stopped scrubbing and just looked up at the wall, not at him. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'I – I just need to do this, Moony,' she said quietly. 'I just need to be on my own for a while, you know. Think about things, be by myself and just – I just need to do this.'

'But why?' Remus pressed on.

'I don't know,' shrugged Arabella, 'I just do.'

There was a moment of silence as Remus just looked at Arabella, wondering what her agenda was.

'You're searching for something,' stated Remus. 'Something you think you can't have, something you think you don't deserve, but really want.'

'You got that all from my answer?' asked Arabella and the corners of her lips twitched.

'I know you better than you know yourself,' said Remus, sighing. 'If you really want to, I guess you can move out.'

'Really?' asked Arabella, shocked.

Remus nodded as he stood up and kissed her forehead. 'I hope you find what you're looking for.'

As he walked upstairs he heard her whisper, 'I hope so too.'

* * *

It took a couple of days to move everything from Remus's house to the one in Grimmauld Place. Remus was reluctant to let her pack or even move anything from its original place, but conceded in the end. Arabella seemed happy to move, which stung initially at first. There was still a small part of him that hoped that she would change her mind and decide to stay with him, but he knew he had to let her go. A small part of her died the day Sirius did. The part that wanted to be with him, the part that just wanted to be a child left and he knew he had to let her go.

'Well, you have all your food and drinks,' mumbled Remus, checking the fridge and the stove to make sure it worked. 'You have your clothes and all your things. I guess, then, this is –'

'Vile nasty creatures,' drawled a voice from the dark corner of the kitchen. 'Half-breeds messing up his Mistress's house. Oh my poor Mistress, if she knew if she knew the scum that has lived in this house, oh the shame, the shame, poor Kreacher, what can he do…'

'He can start by shutting his mouth first,' snapped Arabella, standing up from the table. 'Come here, Kreacher, now.'

Kreacher shuffled towards Arabella from the dark corner, bowing very lowly so that the tip of his nose touched the floor. He looked filthier than ever and had wrapped bandages around his hands.

'Kreacher did not see Young Mistress,' he said, still bowed. 'The last of the Black, the last of his Mistress's family…'

'Stand up straight,' said Arabella impatiently. 'What are you up to?'

'Nothing, Mistress,' said Kreacher, straightening his back. 'Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black –'

'I'm sure you do,' snorted Arabella. 'I told you that if you didn't tell me where Sirius was, I was going to make you pay…'

'Kreacher was serving the house of the noble Black family, Mistress,' said Kreacher. 'Kreacher did as he was told.'

'No, you didn't,' snapped Arabella, reaching for the pan on top of the stove. 'I told – I commanded you to tell me where my father was, and what did you do?'

'Kreacher severed the noble –'

Arabella raised the pan to strike Kreacher, but Remus managed to get it out of her hand with little to no struggle. She glared at him before turning her attention to Kreacher, who seemed unfazed.

'Kreacher, why don't you go to the Hogwarts kitchen?' asked Remus, thinking quickly. 'You can talk to Dumbledore and work there for a while. I hear it's very nice there.'

'The Half-breed is talking to Kreacher as though he is my friend, if Kreacher's Mistress saw him in his company, oh what she say –'

'Kreacher, enough!' snapped Arabella. 'Go to the Hogwarts kitchen and you're going to stay there! I don't want to see your vile face here!'

Kreacher peered at Arabella and bowed. 'Whatever Mistress says.' And with a _pop_, he was gone.

'You were too hard on him,' said Remus, setting the pan down.

'Have you forgotten he led dad to his death?' asked Arabella harshly. 'Letting him go was too kind for him.'

Remus sighed before making sure everything else in the house was alright and that there were no faulty wires or curses in any corners of the room. After the third time of checking everything, he had to finally admit that everything was okay and that he had to leave.

'Well then, this is goodbye,' said Remus as they walked down the stairs from the library to the front doors.

'It's not goodbye, Moony,' said Arabella, sadly smiling.

'Easy for you to say,' grumbled Remus as they reached the front doors.

'You're going on your mission, right?' asked Arabella.

'Yeah. Tonight.'

'Then you won't even realize I'm gone. Time'll past and we'll see each other during Christmas. Everything's going to be fine.'

Remus shrugged before pulling Arabella into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, almost squeezing him.

'I'll miss you,' whispered Remus.

'I'll miss you too,' said Arabella, letting go of him and stepping back. 'You should go and get some sleep before your mission. I'll be fine, don't worry about me.'

'I'm always going to worry about you,' said Remus, sighing as he unlocked the door. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Moony,' said Arabella, smiling at him before closing the door and locking it.

As Remus stepped on the pavement, he realised he probably lost her forever.

* * *

The smile instantly faded when Arabella closed the door. She was alone, she was finally alone. Now what?

Remus was gone and she sent Kreacher to the kitchens at Hogwarts. She was all alone in the house with nothing to do.

But this is what she wanted. She wanted to be alone. She wanted everyone gone because it would be better for them this way. If she pushed everyone away, they would be safe and happy. That's the way everything should be.

Arabella sighed before walking up the stairs. There was nothing for her to do except explore whatever part of the house she hasn't already seen. She continued to walk until she reached her landing where her bedroom was. Just down the hall from hers was another door. She faced it and it bore a nameplate reading SIRIUS.

Arabella has never entered her father's room before. She pushed open the door. The room was spacious and handsome. There was a large bed with a carved wooden headboard, a tell window obscured by long velvet curtains and a chandelier thickly coated in dust with candles stubs still in their sockets. A thin layer of duct covered the pictures on the walls. Arabella moved closer into the room.

Teenage Sirius seemed to have gone out of his way to annoy his parents. There were several large Gryffindor banners, faded scarlet and gold. There were many pictures of Muggle motorcycles and also several posters of bikini-clad Muggle girls. Arabella chuckled at that.

All the Wizarding photographs were attached to a wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm that must have surely annoyed Walburga.

There was a picture of Sirius with Arabella Torell. Arabella did look like her aunt, except for the eyes. Hers was a lovely bright blue that seemed to match the sky. Beside that was one with Kassandra. This seemed to be the time they didn't like each other as they were standing next to each other, but the sides of the picture were ripped so that it was only the two of them. Sirius must have liked Kassandra during their hate time, but masked everything in front of her and ripped apart pictures so that it seemed like it was just the two of them. It was cute, in a way. They were younger. Sirius was definitely handsome, but in a casual, careless way while Kassandra was beautiful with her big smile. The next one was a picture of four Hogwarts students standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.

She recognized James Potter as his son, Harry, was the spitting image of him. Beside him was Sirius with Peter Pettigrew on his right. He was shorter, plump and watery eyes. On James's left was Remus, younger, but still a bit ragged. He looked happier and more content with life.

Arabella tried to rip these photos from the wall, but it would not budge.

She looked around the room. The bed was made with one other photo on the tableside. Sitting softly on the bed so that the sheets wouldn't crumple, she picked up the photo. It was definitely new compared to the others. It was Kassandra, just her. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when this photo was taken. It was night and the only source of light was the fireplace that seemed to reflect off of her. She was doing her homework on the table, oblivious to the picture that was being taken by Sirius.

Arabella sets down the picture when she realises that her hands are shaking. Getting up, Arabella heads down to the cellar for some butterbear. Nearly running down the flights of stairs, she finally reached the cellar. It was dark and cold with a single light bulb that barely shined when you turned it on.

She reached for the butterbear when something caught her eye: firewhisky. There was one sitting on top of a barrel with a bow tied around it with a small card.

Arabella lifted the bottle and read that card: _Happy 17th Birthday! Love, Sirius_

Taking a big breath, Arabella takes this upstairs and goes to the cupboards and gets out a glass. She takes out the knife Sirius gave to her for Christmas from her small shoulder bag and opens the seal. She pours herself a glass and drinks it slowly.

It burned her mouth and Arabella coughed a couple time and hit her chest. It went down smoothly, but had an after taste sting. Wincing, she poured herself another glass, and another, and another, and another, and another…

Getting up, she walked up the stairs to the main landing where Walburga's picture was. The blinds were closed, but Arabella wretched them open.

'Hi!' said Arabella, cheerfully waving at the photo as she took a seat on the stairs opposite.

'You!' screeched Walburga and Arabella cringed at the noise. 'Filthy half-blood! Spawn of my son! How dare you enter –'

'Sirius is dead!' shouted Arabella, her head swaying from side to side as though she was listening to music.

' – my father's – what?' yelled Walburga she stopped midsentence.

'Sirius Black, your son, is dead,' snarled Arabella, stopping the swaying. 'He was murdered a couple of weeks ago.'

Walburga's face seemed distorted as her jaws were clenched but her lips were trembling, but not with sorrow.

'My only son died years ago,' said Walburga, with hatred evident in her voice. 'Sirius means nothing to me.'

'He is your son!' bellowed Arabella. 'Don't you feel anything for him? You held him in your arms, you fed him, bore him. You are him mother; don't you feel anything for him?'

'I told you,' seethed Walburga, 'my son died years ago.'

Arabella was about to argue back. It was ridiculous and completely mind-boggling, but the curtains closed by themselves firmly and no matter how much Arabella tried, they would not budge.

Arabella gave up and headed back to the kitchen where she kept pouring herself drinks until her vision got blurry...

* * *

Putting on a small, thin jacket, Arabella stepped out into the cool summer air. It was just a little past night as the sky was dark with small stars twinkling in the air. Arabella pulls her jackets closer and takes out the red beanie from the pocket and puts it on.

She has no idea where she was going, but there was a small square about a block away from Grimmauld Place that she could go. A lot of things seem to be going on there.

She was drunk and was definitely not thinking, especially since Remus had told her before it was not safe for her to go outside at all.

Arabella walks the block, tripping every once in a while. There was a club that seemed to be at its peak today as the music was blaring very loudly and there were many lights she could see from the back of the place.

As Arabella stood at the back staring at the disco lights that could be seen from miles away, the back door opened and five guys exited the club. They were all talking animatedly amongst themselves and checking each other's hair on the fainted windows.

'Oh, yeah, that one was fit –'

'Thinking of taking her up to my place –'

' – bloody hell, Bates, five shots –'

'Ladies!' yelled Arabella.

Arabella was really, really drunk.

'What?' asked one of the guys, looking insulted. 'What did she say?'

They all stopped to look at her with disgust written all over their faces.

'I know women who spend less time on their hair that the five of you lot,' said Arabella, smirking.

'Wanna come over here and say that, girly?' asked the bigger and uglier of the lot, reminding her of Crabbe and Goyle.

'You heard me the first time, _girly_,' mimicked Arabella. 'Trouble hearing? Get out of my way.'

She was about to shove past them when one of the men grabbed her arm and shoved her against the brick wall.

'Apologize,' demanded the uglier one.

'Okay, okay,' said Arabella, holding her hands up in surrender. 'I'm sorry.'

The guy seemed satisfied until Arabella continued.

'I'm sorry that your mother had to go through labour only to be disappointed when an ugly brood like you came out. Tell me, how sad was she?'

'Why you little –!'

Arabella was too busy smirking to realize the fist coming her way. He punched her in the stomach. Arabella had the wind knocked out of her and went down on the ground, holding her stomach and groaning. He was about to kick her when someone yelled out, 'HEY!'

Two people came running at the group of men. The lot had run off when they heard the voice. The man was about to chase them, but instead made sure they kept on running while the woman checked on Arabella.

'Are you okay?' she asked, helping Arabella stand up and leaned her against the wall.

'Yeah, fine,' gasped Arabella, closing her eyes.

'Did you get them, Ned?' asked the woman.

'No, they got away,' grumbled the man, sounding angry. 'She okay?'

'She says she's fine,' said the woman. 'But I'm not sure. Maybe we should get her to a clinic or the hospital to make sure there are no bruising or –'

'I'm fine,' said Arabella, opening her eyes to look at the couple.

The man was tall with a long face and brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. It wasn't long, barely reaching his shoulders, but it was still pulled back. He had a solemn look on his face with dark grey eyes as he stared at Arabella. The woman had long black hair with brown eyes that wrinkled around the edges as she tried to examine Arabella.

'I'm fine,' repeated Arabella, supporting herself and taking a step away from the wall. 'Thank you, but I'm fine. I'm just going to head back home.'

'Are you sure?' asked the woman. 'Maybe we can get you something to drink at the café across the street or get you some sort of medicine that you can –'

'Ashara, if she's okay, she's okay,' said the man, Ned, solemnly.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Arabella. 'Thanks for your help.'

'Are you –?' the woman, Ashara, began, but Arabella had already walked away from her.

Her house was a block away from the club, but Arabella took the long way to make sure that the couple didn't follow her or something. She went in between buildings and climbed a fence before she was able to see Grimmauld Place again. She ran back, opened the door and hung her coat on the hanger.

Arabella lifted the shirt up and examined the bruise. It was red with the middle a dark purple. She probed it with her finger and winced at the pain.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself another drink.

**Thank you for reading! Things are going to get better, especially in the next chapter, I hope...**


	4. TheOnlyThingintheWorldthatMakesSense

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

**Okay, I lied. Things don't get better in the chapter, but sort of in the next one. I really promise this time. I realize it would be better to split it into two chapters and have the good part next. This chapter's a bit short, but it has a lot of talking between Tonks and Arabella. **

**This chapter takes place a while after the previous one. Roughly about two weeks and it's sort of from Tonk's POV. Since it's been about two weeks after the previous chapter, Arabella has been thinking a lot to herself and most of her emotions are spilled out in this chapter and also in the next chapter. Also, like I promised before, I would tell you a bit about one of my OCs in the last book, but not now. He's small profile is at the end of this chapter. **

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

The Only Thing in the World that Makes Sense

Nymphadora Tonks knocked on the door three times, remembering not to ring the bell in fear of hearing Walburga Black's voice. She was a horrible old woman was a horrible screech. But nobody opened the door.

Tonks knocked again on the door, but there was no answer, so she used her wand instead to open the door. She knew the secret of the house, everyone in the Order did, so it didn't matter.

Entering the dark house, Tonks closed the door closely before saying, 'Hello?' with uncertainty.

There were footsteps hurrying down the stairs and with one loud thud, Arabella jumped to the main floor, enthusiastically happy with a wide grin on her face.

'Hello!' she said happily, coming forward and hugging a shocked Tonks. 'Come to visit, then? Want some dinner? Haven't made anything, but there's some food for a sandwich if you want. Come downstairs, come, come…'

And Arabella skipped off downstairs to the kitchen, leaving a worried Tonks to follow her. When she reached the lower level of the kitchen, Tonks was shocked to see some empty beer bottles on the ground with an open on the table.

'Are you drunk?' Tonks asked, her eyes widening a little.

'Working on it,' Arabella replied happily, drowning the bottle instantly.

'Unbelievable,' Tonks breathed out, shaking her head. 'Sit down before you hurt yourself. I'll make us something to eat.'

'Haven't you forgotten?' Arabella asked mockingly. 'You are a klutz. Between here and the fridge you would have fallen three times and broken your arm.'

'That's enough,' snipped Tonks, turning a bit red as she made her way to the fridge without tripping.

'Maybe I was wrong,' drawled Arabella as she took out another bottle from somewhere.

'Honestly,' Tonks whispered under her breath, taking out some bread. 'Of all the things you can do, drinking. Foolish, stupid, reckless…'

'What are you talking about?' Arabella asked slowly.

'Nothing,' said Tonks quickly.

'Well come on then, it has to be something considering the fact that you're whispering under your breath like that,' said Arabella, crossing her arms. 'Come on, tell me what it is.'

Tonks slammed the butter knife she was holding and turned to look at Arabella, whose eyebrow rose at the small outburst.

'What happened to you?' demanded Tonks, putting her arm on her hips in an intimidating way Andromeda always did. 'You used to be so much more better than this. What happened to the girl I used to know?'

Arabella let out a chuckle before full on laughing. She stopped with a smile on her face that made Tonks want to smack it off her. 'You're kidding me right? You're asking what happened to me. Fine, I grew up. That little girl you used to know grew up. You might what to try it out sometime.'

'Get her back,' gritted Tonks.

Arabella snorted with an eye roll. 'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't know how to be like her anymore,' snapped Arabella, irritated.

They stared at each other for a moment before Arabella continues on.

'I grew up. That's the facts of life, Nymphadora. People grow up and face it. I'm sorry if you never got the memo and that's why you're stuck like this, but I grew up. I'm not the same little girl I was ten years ago or even two years ago.'

'You have been slouching around for weeks, doing nothing except stay in your room either crying or staring off into space,' said Tonks, trying to maintain some composure. 'And when you finally do something, you start drinking? What would your mother say? What would your father day? What about Remus or Harry?'

Arabella turns somber as she says, 'Harry deserves better. Everyone I love dies in the end. He's better off without me.'

This angers Tonks even more than before.

'That's a load of rubbish and you know it,' she snapped. 'You deserve Harry and he deserves you! Like godfather, like goddaughter. You both are idiots if you keep thinking you don't deserve some happiness in the world. Would it kill you to just go for what you want in life? Is that so hard? You don't have to keep pushing people away –'

'What the hell are you going on about?' Arabella interrupts, confused and irritated.

'Nothing,' snapped Tonks.

Arabella huffs with a mean scowl on her face. 'You think it's so easy, don't you? You think that after someone dies you just pick yourself up and go one with your life like nothing happened. It doesn't work like that! You don't even understand what's going on!'

'Then tell me! Help me understand!'

Arabella scoffs, 'You really think that's going to help? I just tell you how I feel and you're just going to magically understand everything? _You don't know shit.'_

Tonks and Arabella continued to glare at each other.

'Try me,' challenged Tonks.

'Fine,' said Arabella with a half-smile, half-snarl. She thinks for a moment before saying, 'It's like a Dementor, but a thousand times worse. It's like all the happiness inside of you has left and someone stabbed a knife through your heart. Actually, stabbing would hurt less. _This _is worse. Every time I take a shot of firewhisky, I would momentarily forget about Dad, forget about Mum, forget about the fact that Bellatrix took everything from me. But then, I get this sort of flashback or something, and everything hurts again. I remember that Dad smelled like aftershave, black coffee and firewhisky. I remember Mum singing to me. I remember the smile Bellatrix had on her face when she killed Mom and the laugh she had when Dad died. Then I drink beer, because the ones downstairs are stronger. So I drink and drink until I feel nothing inside because… I rather feel blissful numbness than everlasting pain, even though pain is my constant companion…'

Arabella sighs, closing her eyes.

'The only thing right now that makes sense is anger. It's hard not to hate, you know. It breaks your spirit and it takes pleasure in watching you bleed until there is nothing left. You know what's going to tear me apart? Anger and hate. I know what they do to a person. It's going to turn me into something I'm not. It's going to turn me into Bellatrix. As cliché as it sounds, a part of me died when Dad died. I don't know if I'm going to get it back. I don't know if I even want it back. That's the only thing in the world that makes sense to me right now. Anger makes sense. That's how I feel.'

As soon as Arabella stopped talking, Tonks said, 'You're not going to turn into Bellatrix.'

'It's in my DNA.'

'It's not –'

'I want to,' Arabella cut her off, looking her in the eye. 'If you want to beat someone at their own game, you have to turn into them. That's how it works.'

Arabella looks away from Tonks, taking deep breath and rubbing her right cheek with her hand. Tonks doesn't know what to do. She's still trying to process everything Arabella has said so far.

'Do you ever think that,' continued Arabella, looking distant with a faraway look, 'maybe I don't deserve to be happy? Did you ever think that maybe nothing good is ever going to happen to me because I'm going to be miserable either way in the end and that everyone I love is going to die, leaving me alone? Did you ever think about that?'

'Do you honestly think that?' Tonks asked, shocked and horrified. 'Do you honestly think you don't deserve any shred of happiness in the world? You can't keep holding on to what hurts. You have to make room for the things that going to make you feel happy. You have to make room for the things in life worth fighting for.'

Arabella smiles sadly. 'I'm going to end up alone without any family beside me because that's the way it has been from the start, Nymph. Everybody is going to die and I'm just going to be here, feeling all the pain until it consumes me completely. Everybody dies and I suffer. That's the way it has always been and that's the way it will always be. That's how it's going to end.'

'Is this what you're going to do for the rest of your life? Slouch around, cry, drown yourself in self-pity?'

'No,' said Arabella calmly, still not looking at Tonks.

'Then what are you going to do?' Tonks wanted to shout at her.

Arabella continued to look as though nothing affected her and Tonks got worried at her expression. She has seen it once before on another person, but a long time ago.

'You're – You're not going to become a spy are you? Like your mum?'

Arabella scoffs. 'My mother was a useless, pathetic spy. She didn't do anything except dig her own grave. I'm not going to become a spy, it'll get me nowhere?'

'Well then, what _are _you going to do?'

This seemed to click to her. Arabella straightened up and stared directly at Tonks.

'I'm going to kill Bellatrix,' Arabella said steadily. 'Just like how she killed my family.'

Not until now did Tonks realize how dangerous Arabella was.

The look on her face, the coldness in her eyes and the steel in her voice almost made Tonks cower. She didn't see a single trace of the girl that used to bake cookies with her, or the girl that Dad used to chase around in the gardens, or the girl that would stay up late to listen to Mum. Tonks did not see the girl that used to beam every time Remus walked into the room, or the one that would wake up early in the morning and make him breakfast.

No, she wasn't a little girl anymore. Arabella Black was a fully grown woman and her face was hardened by a war she didn't even fight in. But she will and the sent chills down Tonks's spine. There are only two outcomes for dangerous people like her.

'You really are going to do it, aren't you?' asked Tonks cautiously. 'You weren't joking. You really want to kill Bellatrix.'

'I am going to kill her, and there's nothing you or anybody else can do to change my mind,' said Arabella, standing up. 'Now, get out of my house.'

Arabella turns around swiftly and heads upstairs without taking a look back.

Tonks blinked a couple times, wondering what she can do at this point. She cleans up whatever mess she made in the kitchen and throws away the empty bottles as well.

Once Tonks left the house, she knew exactly where she was going. Moody would know what to do.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Like I promised, small little profile for my OC in the last book:**

**Rider Harley Stones(Yule). He's mother was American, hence the name. He is Albus's best friend, as well as Rose, Scorpius and and other characters. Arabella and Harry have a sweet spot for him because of his home life, but mostly because he's a genuinely good person to everyone. He's an only child and his mother died when he was very young. Other than that, I can't tell you anything else without revealing something major. But he's my second favorite character to write in the future book, after Arabella's first daughter, Kassandra. **


	5. Twist and Shout

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Beatles. **

**So, this is where things sort of get better, but then it kind of doesn't... Remember when I said you guys would hate me in the first chapter? Yeah, well, here it comes... I made up Mad-Eye's middle name since it's never been mentioned. It's Brenan Gleeson's last name as the middle name, thought it would be nice. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Twist and Shout

Arabella slammed the door to her bedroom. Who was Nymphadora Tonks to question her? If she wanted to drink, she bloody well would do so. Who was she to ask her about how she was feeling? How dare she question her!

Arabella picked up the bottle from her tableside. She knew Nymph would most likely throw away the bottles downstairs, but Arabella kept some in her bedroom just in case. She took off the cap using the edge of the bedside table. She was drinking her beer while looking at her Beatles poster Sirius had put up one summer ago.

Remus had given her a radio with a CD player for her to use. It wasn't expensive and it was rather small, but it was what she needed. She put in one of her CDs and skipped all the songs until she got to Twist and Shout.

_Well, shake it up, baby now_

'Shake it up, baby,' Arabella sang along, swaying to the song sloppily with beer flying out of the bottle. She got another one.

_Twist and shout_

_Twist and shout_

_C'mon c'mon c'mon, baby, now_

_Come on baby_

_Come on and work it on out_

_Work it on out_

Arabella turned up the volume, drowning out her own thoughts as the bottle slipped from her fingers and crashed to the ground with shards flying everywhere.

'Oops,' giggled Arabella, grabbed another bottle while her hips swung from side to side.

_You know you twist your little girl_

_Twist, little girl_

_You know you twist so fine_

_Twist so fine_

_Come on and twist a little closer, now_

_Twist a little closer_

_And let me know that you're mine_

_Let me know you're mine_

'Well, shake it up, baby, now,' sung Arabella, closing her eyes with her head tilted back as she moved to the song. 'Shake it up baby, Twist and Shout, Twist and Shout, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, Come on baby, Come on and work it on out, Work it on out…'

Another bottle slipped from her hands and shattered from the floor. Slightly mad and very drunk, Arabella picked up another bottle and smashed it on the floor. This time intentionally.

_And let me know that you're mine_

_Let me know you're mine_

Arabella, with her head down staring at the floor, stepped forward until her feet made contact with the shattered glass. She hissed, but after a few seconds of standing still, felt nothing. She moved again and again, but felt no pain. Her feet were bleeding, that's for sure. There were little bits of blood on the carpet mixed with beer when Arabella looked back. She landed on her bed, dizzy and exhausted.

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now_

_Shake it up baby_

* * *

'Ahhhh! What the hell?!' screamed Arabella, sitting up straight on her bed.

Alastor Moody was standing there with a bucket of who knows what after pouring it on her. She had no idea how he got inside or why he was there.

'Was that piss?' snapped Arabella, scared to taste it. 'Was that piss?'

'No,' he said gruffly. 'You should know the taste my now.'

Arabella tasted her fingers cautiously. Sighing in relief when she realized it was just beer.

'What the hell are you doing here?' said Arabella, standing up, wincing in pain. She looked down and saw that they were bandages wrapped around her feet. 'Who did that?'

'I did,' said Mad-Eye. 'Go clean yourself up and get changed. I'm taking you out somewhere.'

'No,' said Arabella, sitting down on her bed. 'No.'

Mad-Eye growled. 'We can do this the easy way or we can do this the painful way.'

They glared at each other for a few moments before Arabella stood up, wincing again, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She stayed there for as long as she could, scrubbing her skin and wiping off the dried blood on her feet. She wrapped them up again when she got out of the shower and wore her grey sweatpants, white shirt that had a faded pizza stain and a jean jacket with her red beanie. She went to the kitchen where Mad-Eye was waiting for her.

'Who sent you?' she asked. 'And how do I know it's really you?'

'Using your head, huh?' asked Mad-Eye, snorting. 'Tonks.'

'Verify yourself,' said Arabella through a clenched jaw.

'Alastor Gleeson Moody, also known as Mad-Eye to many people,' he said in a commanding tone. 'You are Arabella Black, daughter to Kassandra Anastas, who I trained and was her father's friend.'

'Everybody knows that,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes.

'On April 1, 1987, you snuck into my house to pull a joke on me. Needless to say, you failed and almost lost an arm,' said Mad-Eye, smiling. 'Happy now?'

Arabella scowled. 'What do you want?'

'Wanna take you out somewhere?' he said.

'What? Like a date?' asked Arabella, slightly disgusted.

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes. 'Bloody hell, girl, no. Just want to show you something.'

'And if I say no?'

'You're not going to say no,' said Mad-Eye, shaking his head.

'I think I am,' said Arabella. 'I'm not going with you. Busy.'

'Busy drinking?' he retorted immediately.

'Busy,' snapped Arabella.

Mad-Eye looked her up and down for a moment before saying, 'Come out with me for a while, let me show you something and then I'll get you a drink. Take you to The Leaky Cauldron, buy you any drink you want.'

Arabella stared at him in confusion with narrowed eyes, wondering what he was playing at.

'Okay, then,' she said warily after a few moments. 'Fine, lead the way.'

* * *

'Why the bloody hell have you brought me here?' hissed Arabella, trying to keep up with Mad-Eye.

They were in the Ministry. They were in the bloody Ministry.

'Just shut up and follow me,' he said as the two of them stepped into the elevators.

Arabella just kept her head down, not looking at anyone. She saw a couple people look over her way from before, but they didn't say anything when they noticed Mad-Eye.

'Level Nine, Department of Mysteries,' said the cool female voice.

Arabella's eyes widened. 'How dare you!' she hissed at Mad-Eye. 'How could you bring me to this place?'

'We're going to the courtrooms,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'Keep your eyes on me, not those doors.'

Scowling, Arabella wanted to take away his walking stick and hit him multiple times with it. Of all the places in the world he could take her, he decides this place.

Arabella followed him out of the lift and down the corridor where there were some stairs off to the side. Once they had reached level ten, Arabella looked up. They kept walking until they had reached the end of the cold corridor. The door was a plain black colour that did not look significant at all.

'Why are we here?' asked Arabella, wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get some warmth. She moved her feet from side to side, trying to get rid of the pain from her feet.

'Wanted to show you this,' said Mad-Eye as he pushed open the door.

The room was rather big with four stone white walls and a small bench in the centre. It was warm, which was a good thing, but Arabella didn't understand what was so important. She walked over the threshold, looking at the walls… _do they have names on them_?

Arabella looked at the closest wall. _Steven Desmond, Cornelius Desmond, Perry Johnson, Penelope Desmond…_

'Desmond family,' said May-Eye gruffly. 'Knew their father. Death Eaters wiped them all out, including their kid. Poor souls… Anyone who fought in a war has their names down here… And that's my family…'

He pointed to the next wall.

_Brodrick Moody, Campbell Moody, Douglass Moody…_

'They group families and friends down here,' he said, his voice becoming more harder. 'Wanted to feel as though they're together in heaven or something… As though they would live on together… Got my father in the war with Grindelwald… took my brother, Campbell, with him... Douglass was one of the first to die by a Death Eater… Yours in right there…'

Mad-Eye pointed at the other side of the room. Arabella walked slowly to it, already feeling her throat tighten up.

_Arabella Torell, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Hekabe Christos, Isaak Anastas, Harold Potter, Catherine Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Kassandra Anastas, Sirius Black…_

'I put your father's name there, seemed right,' he said, standing beside her. 'They were all friends, they were all family.'

'Why did you bring me down here?' asked Arabella, her voice breaking. 'What was the point in all of this?'

'You,' Mad-Eye said, pointing his finger at her, 'need a dose of reality. You think your mother started drinking when she lost her sister? Or her parents? Or her best friends? Or when your father got locked up? No, she faced the world with her head held up. You remind me a lot of her. She was good, the world needs more people like her. You're losing your way.'

'So, this was some sort of scare tactic into getting me to stop drinking?' Arabella asked, giving a shaky laugh.

'Sure,' said Mad-Eye, shrugging.

'You want me to be strong, just like Kassandra?'

Mad-Eye shrugged again.

'Well, how can I?' Arabella wanted to yell. 'How can I be strong when – when I'm so bloody terrified?! I'm afraid, Mad-Eye, I'm afraid of losing everyone! I moved out of the house I grew up in with Moony because I thought it would be safer for him. I love him, I really do, and I – I pushed him away so that he wouldn't get hurt. I yelled at Hermione, Ron, Harry and anybody else that tried to do anything good for me and I pushed them away. They tried to send me letters, but I threw them away. I yelled at Nymph because she was right. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I don't know how to be her anymore…'

There were tears rolling down Arabella's face. The confession mixed with being in that room hit her hard.

'Nobody's asking you to be the kids you used to be,' said Mad-Eye. 'I'm certainly not; you were a loud kid that broke into my house. But you need to keep a clear mind of who you are because nobody else ig going to know except for you. And you're being stupid. Don't push Lupin away, don't push Tonks away. Don't push those friends of yours away. And don't push Potter away. I see the way the two of you look at each other. Make me sick, the two of you. You're scared and afraid. Nothing to be ashamed of, most normal feeling in the world. But don't push everyone away and, for Merlin's sake, don't cower behind bottles. Never do that. You'll lose your true sight if you do.'

Arabella takes a seat at the small bench, looking ashamed. Mad-Eye looked at the other names on the wall, nodding his head every once in a while with an impressed expression.

'I mess everything up, didn't I?' said Arabella in a small voice.

'Yeah, you did,' said Mad-Eye, turning to look at her. 'Make it right.'

Arabella nodded as she looked around the room, feeling respect and gratitude flowing through her.

'Why are they all here? All these names, nobody knows who they are. Nobody knows about the sacrifices they've made. They shouldn't be in a room at the bottom of the Ministry tucked in a corner.'

'They shouldn't,' said Mad-Eye, agreeing with her, 'but they are. Some idiot's decision in doing this. Wouldn't surprise me if it was Fudge's. Come on, let's get out of here. Still want that drink?'

'No,' said Arabella softly, shaking her head as she stood up.

'Good,' said Mad-Eye. 'I'm taking you back home and then to the Weasleys.'

'Can you do me a favour?'

'Depends on the favour.'

'I know I'm not allowed to write to Moony because he's on a mission, but can you tell him something for me, if you see him before Christmas.'

'Better write it down and give it to me. I'll give it to him.'

Mad-Eye walked out of the room while Arabella looked back at her parent's names. She had a small smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

'You got the note?' asked Arabella, hoisting her bag up higher.

'Yes, stop asking that bloody question,' said Mad-Eye in a brusque voice.

They had just Apparated to the Burrow after going back to Grimmauld Place for her things. She had packed whatever she could and set Shay off flying to the Burrow beforehand to let him spread his wings. She had also wrapped fresh bandages around her feet and wrote a small note to Remus.

_Moony, I'm sorry for the way I've acted the last couple of weeks. I hope you forgive me and I'll explain everything to you when I see you again. I love you and I can't wait to see you again. Miss you, Ara. _

She had sealed that and handed it to Mad-Eye, making sure he still had it every five minutes.

They had approached the back door of the Burrow and Arabella could hear the familiar clatter of pots as Mrs Weasley was undoubtedly making dinner for everyone. Mad-Eye knocked on the door three times and all noise stopped inside.

'Who's there?' asked the nervous voice of Mrs Weasley. 'Declare yourself!'

'It's Alastor Moody bringing Arabella Black.'

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs Weasley with a number of people sitting at the table.

'Arabella, dear! Alastor, you gave me a fright! Didn't expect you for another couple of hours!'

'Got lucky,' said Mad-Eye, poking Arabella inside the Burrow with his walking stick. 'Things went over smoothly.'

'Would you like some dinner?' Mrs Weasley asked him. 'Some sandwiches?'

'No, no, Molly, I'm fine,' said Mad-Eye, shaking his head. 'Got lots to do. See ya, kid.'

Mad-Eye clapped Arabella's back with a nod at everybody else. Arabella looks at everyone with a timid expression. They were all staring at her as though they couldn't believe she was alive.

'Hi,' said Arabella, waving her arm lamely.

'Sit, sit, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, ushering Arabella into an empty seat next to Ron, who kept blinking at her. Mrs Weasley then passed her a plate with a sandwich and an envelope. 'Your O.W.L.s, dear. It came for you a week ago.'

'Oh,' said Arabella, confused. It should have arrived at Grimmauld Place, unless Dumbledore wanted her to go to the Burrow and get it or something. It didn't matter now.

Arabella's hands were shaking as she detached the envelope. They were all staring at her, unnerving her. Hermione seemed more interested in see her marks as she kept staring at the envelope and the parchment that was now in Arabella's hands.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Pass Grades Fail Grades_

_ Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_ Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Arabella Kassandra Black has achieved:_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creature: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: D_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

Arabella read the parchment several times before letting out a big breath. She had always known she was going to fail Divination and History of Magic; she had barely studied for those. But she had passed everything else! And even got three 'Outstandings'!

'Well?' asked Hermione.

'Seven O.W.L.s,' said Arabella, smiling.

'Got an 'Outstanding' at Defense Against the Dark Arts,' said Ron, reading over her shoulders. 'Not surprising. Done all right, haven't you?'

'Well done!' said Mrs Weasley, kissing Arabella's cheek. 'Congratulations! More sandwiches!'

'How have you all done, then?' Arabella asked Ron, Hermione and Harry.

'Me and Harry got seven,' said Ron. 'Hermione got nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's disappointed.'

'Am not!' said Hermione, indignantly and Arabella did something she hasn't done in weeks.

Arabella laughed.

* * *

'So, come on, tell me, what have I missed?' asked Arabella after dinner.

They were all sitting in the living room with Arabella and Harry on opposite ends of the couch and Ron, Hermione and Ginny in front of them.

'Dad got a promotion,' said Ginny. 'He's not working with Muggles, but he's happy. He's Head of the Office of the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. More money at least.'

'Harry went off with Dumbledore to get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,' said Ron.

'Really?' asked Arabella.

'Yeah, his name's Horace Slughorn,' said Harry. 'Wasn't exciting. Dumbledore just wanted me to help him persuade Slughorn into coming out of retirement.'

'Okay, then, what else?'

Ginny scowled before saying, 'Bill's getting married.'

'And we're not happy about that?' asked Arabella, confused.

'It's not the fact that he's getting married, it's who he's getting married to,' said Hermione.

'Who's he getting –?'

But her question was answered before she could finish. A young man and a woman walked inside the house. Fleur Delacour's arm was wrapped around Bill Weasley's and Arabella blinked a couple times.

'Arabella!' said Fleur in a throaty voice. 'Est 'as been too long!'

She swept closer to Arabella, who stood up, and pulled her into a hug. Arabella, momentarily in shock, wrapped her arms around Fleur and patted her back awkwardly.

'Er – yes, it has,' said Arabella. 'How have you been?'

Fleur stepped away from Arabella and wrapped her arm around Bill's again and beamed at her.

'Bill and I are going to be married!'

'Oh,' said Arabella, raising her eyebrows. 'Wow! Congratulations!'

'Yes, well, Bill and I jus' came back from dinner and ar' going to Gringotts for our shifts!' said Fleur happily as Bill beamed at her English improvement.

'Um, yeah, of course,' said Arabella, nodding her head automatically. 'Well, then, enjoy your shifts.'

'Good to see you again, Arabella,' said Bill, nodding his head.

'Yeah, you too,' said Arabella as Bill and Fleur swept up towards the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

'Mum hates her,' said Ginny quietly.

'Yeah, can't imagine why,' said Arabella airily as Hermione and Ginny snorted. 'Anything else happening?'

'Fred and George's business is really doing well,' said Hermione. 'Went over there a couple days ago. Practically the only business running there. Everyone else has pretty much shut down except for them.'

'Anyway, what's going on with you?' asked Ginny, leaning forward. 'We haven't heard from you in weeks.'

This got everyone interested for some reason.

'Nothing much,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'I moved into Grimmauld Place. Not really to it.'

'Really?' asked Hermione skeptically.

'Yeah,' said Arabella, nodding.

Hermione made a humming noise as Ginny stood up.

'Well, you lot are boring and I have a letter to write,' she said. 'Night.'

'Night,' they all said.

'Harry has private lessons with Dumbledore this year,' said Ron, looking as though he was going to burst if he didn't tell her.

Arabella's eyes widened. 'Well, what's it about?'

'I don't know exactly,' said Harry, 'but it might be because of the prophecy.'

'The one that got smashed?'

'That wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. For what it said,' Harry took a deep breath, 'it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort… It said neither of us could live while the other survives.'

Arabella gazed into Harry for a moment of silence.

'Are you lot still up?' asked Mrs Weasley, entering the room. 'Come on, up to bed.'

'But Mum –' started Ron.

'Up to bed, all of you,' said Mrs Weasley, pointing at the stairs.

Ron and Hermione went up to bed reluctantly as Mrs Weasley followed them, making sure they went to bed. Arabella and Harry were left alone. Mrs Weasley seemed content to leave them alone for a while.

'It makes sense,' said Arabella quietly after a while. 'You facing him in the end… makes sense, doesn't it?'

Harry nodded.

'Wonder what he's going to teach you,' said Arabella as some orange blurry thing leapt over Arabella's legs and bumped into her feet. 'Crookshanks!' hissed Arabella, wincing.

Arabella took off her shoes and massaged her feet. It was still hurting her. Harry's eyebrows were scrunched together when he noticed the bandages.

'I thought you said you did nothing over the break?' he said, looking up at her.

'It's nothing,' said Arabella, waving it off. 'Tell me something else.'

Harry looked as though he wanted to argue, but said instead, 'We met Malfoy in Diagon Alley and we followed him into Knockturn Alley. It seemed as though he wanted something mended and wanted to reserve something in one of those shops Dark artifact shops…. I think he's a Death Eater. I think he replaced his father as a Death Eater.'

'Really?' asked Arabella, taken back.

'When we met him in Madam Malkin's, she didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's branded with the Dark Mark. And he showed something we couldn't see to Borgin, the owner shop at Knockturn. Malfoy showed him that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it was.'

Arabella thought about it for a moment. 'I guess… it's possible…'

'Really?' asked Harry, his eyes widening.

'It makes sense,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'Who better to spy on Dumbledore than a student, I guess. But you never know. His mother would have probably put her foot down at some point. I don't know.'

'But you think it's possible?'

'Small chance, but yeah,' said Arabella nodding and shrugging.

'Finally,' whispered Harry, smiling.

Arabella smiled at him for a moment, but then he said, 'So what happened to your feet?'

'I thought we dropped this,' said Arabella, frowning.

'You did, I didn't.'

Arabella said nothing.

'Ron and Ginny told me about the funeral,' said Harry and Arabella stiffened. 'Nobody has heard from you since. Not me, not Hermione, not Ron or Ginny, nobody. What happened?'

'I messed up,' said Arabella, lightly placing her hand on her stomach.

'But what happened?' Harry asked, persisting.

Arabella took a deep breath, dreading what she was going to do next.

'I messed up and I'm going to make things better,' said Arabella, 'starting with you... We have to break up.'

Harry blinked a couple times, not hearing what she just said. 'What?'

'We have to break up,' said Arabella in a much quieter voice.

'You're joking,' said Harry, letting out a small laugh. 'You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking.' His voice became more panicky.

'No, um, we should stay friends,' said Arabella, not daring to look at Harry. 'After Da – after the incident at the Ministry and everything else over the summer, we should stay friends. It's better this way. You deserve better.'

'Deserve better?' Harry repeated, incredulously.

'Yes, you do,' said Arabella, looking at the ground as she nodded. 'You deserve someone better than me.'

Harry was staring at her, wondering where all this was coming from. He shook his head a couple times and took in deep breaths before saying, 'What happened to you over the summer?'

'You don't want to know,' said Arabella, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

'Yes, I do!'

'Harry, please,' pleaded Arabella, 'just – just say we're friends again. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. Things are different. We're different. It's not the same anymore. This is for the best. Say we're friends.'

Harry glares at her before saying, 'Fine, we're friends. Goodnight.'

He stalks off while Arabella sits on the couch alone.

**Told ya you would hate me. Just keep in mind that this series in called Potter and Back, just saying...**


	6. The Slug Club

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it! I was so happy with all your responses for the previous chapter. It really made my day! :)**

The Slug Club

_Bloody hell, I'm leaking_ Arabella thought to herself as she wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. She bent her head backwards, trying to stop them from flowing. So much for listening to Mad-Eye's advice. She just ruined her relationship with Harry, romantic and friendship. He wouldn't want to be friends with her after that. If she was his place, she wouldn't either.

'You idiot,' whispered a person from somewhere.

Arabella looked around. She was still sitting on the couch and there was nobody else there.

'Sorry?' she said timidly to no one.

'You bloody idiot,' the voice came again.

Two sets of footsteps were descending down the stairs and in walked in Hermione and Ginny, the former looked confused while the latter looked mad. In Ginny's hands was a pair of Extendable Ears.

'You broke up with Harry?' asked Hermione. 'Why?'

Arabella shrugged, hugging her knees closer to her chest. 'Just felt right.'

'That's rubbish,' said Ginny angrily. 'Why did you really break up with him? What was the point? You two were so good together.'

'Because things between us are not going to be the same,' said Arabella, standing up and cringing as pain shot up from her feet. 'We can't go back to the way things were before – you know…'

'You ended things because of Sirius?' asked Hermione, incredulously. 'Well, that's… stupid.'

'It's not just because of that,' said Arabella, stiffening at her father's name. 'It's everything that has also happened over summer.'

'What happened?' Hermione asked.

'Stuff,' said Arabella vaguely.

'Like you're feet?' asked Ginny, looking down. 'You need to change those soon, it's bleeding through.'

Arabella looked down at her feet. There were several blood spots covered the bandages.

'What did you do to them?' asked Hermione, almost horrified.

'Nothing,' Arabella lied quickly. 'Just… stepped on something.'

'Why are you lying to us?' asked Ginny, narrowing her eyes. 'How bad is it?'

Arabella hesitated before saying, 'Pretty bad.'

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other for a moment with pursed lips.

'It's not bad anymore,' said Arabella, closing her eyes for a second. 'Things just got rough over the break. I'm better now. Harry just… deserves better.'

'Deserves better?' Ginny repeated. 'That's a load of rubbish and you know it.'

'It's better this way,' said Arabella, feeling as though she was in a losing battle. She was.

Ginny just shook her head before walking up the stairs was a last huff. Hermione just looked at Arabella with pity.

'Stop looking at me like that,' snapped Arabella, sitting down again. 'You feel bad for me. Stop that. I'm not the one whose side you should be taking.'

'You think I would pick Harry over you?' asked Hermione, taking a seat next to her.

'I would,' mumbled Arabella.

'You're my best friend,' said Hermione. 'I have to take your side, even when you're being stupid – _especially_ when you're being stupid.'

Arabella smiled at her.

'Things are going to get better,' said Hermione, wrapping her arm around Arabella's shoulder. 'Whatever you're going though, we'll get through it together.'

'Of course we will,' said Ginny, reentering the room with three pillows and a huge blanket. She dumped the blanket on Arabella and Hermione's leg and put the pillows on the ground. 'Can't just leave you like this.'

She had laid out the pillows on the ground and did the same with the blanket before getting in it.

'Well, are we going to sleep or stay up all night?' asked Ginny, holding the blanket open. 'Come on, then.'

Arabella and Hermione got in the blanket with Arabella in the middle. Hermione turned the lights off and they fell into a comfortable silence as the moon shined in through the room.

'It's the full moon,' Arabella said softly into her pillow. 'Remus is alone.'

'I'm sure he's fine' said Hermione, lightly patting Arabella's hair. 'He's safe and well. I'm sure of it.'

Arabella kept staring at the moon while Ginny's breathing became steady. After a long time, Arabella turned to face Hermione, who was starting to drift to sleep.

'Hermione, I messed everything up,' Arabella whispered. 'What do I do?'

'What… do you… want to… do?' Hermione mumbled sleepily as her eyes were closed and her lips barely moving.

'I don't know,' said Arabella, licking her lips. 'That's why I'm asking you. You know all the answers.'

'Not… this one,' said Hermione as her head lolled to the side, officially falling asleep.

Arabella sighed before staring up at the ceiling, counting sheep's until she fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next couple days Arabella tried avoiding Harry's glare as much as possible. On one hand, she understands how he feels, but she can't stand to always turn around and see his angry face. Hermione and Ginny sort of understand and have tried to get an answer out of her, but Arabella wouldn't budge. Ron understands a bit as well, but usually shrugs whenever he's in Harry's company, as though apologizing for him. Mrs Weasley was mostly confused and has taken to mother her and Harry as much as possible.

On the last day of the holidays, Arabella was packing up the things she had and the books Mrs Weasley had got for her when they went to Diagon Alley. She was in Ginny's room with Hermione, who was reading her new copy of Advanced Rune Translation, while Ginny was downstairs with Mrs Weasley and Fleur, planning the wedding.

Arabella gets how much Fleur and Bill are in love, she does. Arabella can see how much Fleur loves Bill. It's the way she brightens up whenever he walks into the room and just by the fact that she moved from her home country to here. That's love in the one of the most amazing way.

There was a small knock on the door and Harry popped his head inside, looking at the two of them.

'Can I talk to you outside?' he asked Arabella, trying not to look directly at her. 'Need to give you something.'

'Um, sure,' said Arabella, glancing nervously at Hermione, whose eyebrows rose.

She walked out the door with Harry and stood in the hall nervously.

Harry was holding out a bag for her to take.

'Fred and George wanted me to give this to you,' he said evenly. 'It's from their shop and the things you gave to them are there as well. It's a present from them.'

Arabella opened the bag to see three small coloured containers with the words: _Arabella Black's __Colour __Changer. _The other one with a small black ball with a tag attached to it that said: _Arabella Black's Bomb_.

'Name is a little too on the nose, don't you think?' she said, letting out a chuckle.

'Yeah,' mumbled Harry.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs and Ginny was carrying a pile of freshly laundered clothes.

'Hello,' said Ginny briskly. 'Had to get away. There's a lot of Phlegm downstairs.'

She moved past them and into her room, closing the door behind her. Arabella would bet all the money she had right now that Ginny and Hermione were pressing their ears against the door listening to them.

'I, um, have to finish packing,' said Arabella, staring at Harry, who matched her gaze. She placed her hand on the door handle, but did not turn it. This was the first actual conversation she had with Harry since they broke up. She wanted to savor it.

'Yeah, I got some clothes to wash,' said Harry, holding up his filthy Quidditch robes a bit. He didn't turn away from her. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either. His face was completely neutral. His eyes were searching her face, as though looking for answers.

'Well, I'll see you later then,' said Arabella, finally turning the handle a bit.

'Yeah, see you later,' said Harry and he turned around, walking towards the kitchen.

Arabella stood there, staring at his back, wondering if he was going to turn around. She narrowed her eyes at him when he was about to disappear, but he stopped around the corner and turned his head at her before continuing on.

Arabella opened the door with one jerk and heard simultaneous '_ows_!' from two people. She opened the door to see Hermione and Ginny on the floor, rubbing their foreheads.

'Having fun?' she asked, packing the small bag in her truck.

She got a groan in response from Ginny while Hermione said, 'You're still in love with Harry.'

Arabella said nothing to that, pretending to be interested in her new books. They got the hint and dropped the subject.

* * *

The departure the following morning went soothingly. Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed, Shay, Crookshanks, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages.

'Au revoir, Arabella,' said Fleur throatily, kissing her cheek. She did the same for Harry and Ron hurried forward, looking hopeful, but Ginny stuck out her foot and Ron fell, sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet. Furious, red-faced and dirt-spattered, he hurried into the car without saying goodbye.

Two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and marched them into the station without speaking.

'Quick, quick, through the barrier,' said Mrs Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by the serious efficiency. 'Harry has better go first, with –'

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

'I can walk, thanks,' said Harry irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier and disappeared within a second.

'Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Arabella, off you go,' said Mrs Weasley briskly.

The Aurors didn't try to grab on to them or anything like that. One by one, they pushed their trolleys at the barrier and found themselves standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood over the crowd.

'You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes,' said Mrs Weasley, consulting her watch. 'Well, have a lovely term, Ron…'

'Mr Weasley, can I have a quick word?' said Harry.

'Of course,' said Mr Weasley who looked slightly surprised, but followed out of earshot of the others nevertheless.

Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny next, wishing her the best this term and to work hard then she hugged Hermione, thanking her for everything she has done for her this summer. She hugged Arabella last.

'Best of luck this term, Arabella,' she said, rubbing her back before pulling away and cupping her cheek in arm's length. 'If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, you hear me?'

'Of course,' said Arabella, smiling gratefully at her.

'And you're coming over for Christmas, I talked about it with Remus, it's all set so you'll be seeing us soon,' said Mrs Weasley.

The train whistles and everyone boarded the train.

'Harry, quickly!' Mrs Weasley cried at him.

He hurried forward and loaded his trunk onto the train.

'Now, dear, you're coming to us for Christmas, it's all fixed with Dumbledore, so we'll see you quite soon,' said Mrs Weasley through the window as Harry slammed the door shut behind him and the train began to move. 'You make sure you look after yourself and –'

The train was gathering speed.

' – be good and –'

She was jogging to keep up now.

' – stay safe!'

Harry waved until the train had turned a corner. Hermione and Ron had gone to the prefects' carriage.

'Well, we should got a compartment,' said Arabella, looking at him and Ginny.

All she got from Harry was an angry look.

'Still mad at me then?' Arabella asked, raising a single eyebrow.

'Did you think I would stop?' he snipped back.

They just stared at each other for a moment until Ginny gave a small cough.

'Well, I going to go meet Dean,' she said. 'So… bye…'

She walked away, glancing back at her nervously as Harry glared at Arabella, who matched his gaze. Arabella felt a twinge of annoyance that people were shamelessly gawking at their stare off.

'Hi, Harry!' said a familiar voice from behind Arabella. 'Hi, Arabella!'

'Neville, good to see you again,' said Arabella brightly as she turned around. 'You too, Luna. How are you?'

'Very well, thank you,' said Luna, clutching a copy of The Quibbler to her chest.

'Fancy getting a compartment, then?' Arabella asked the two of them. 'Just the three of us?'

'Isn't Harry coming?' Neville asked, confused.

'If he can stand to be in the same room as me, then yes, he is,' said Arabella as she set off along the train through silent staring students. At last they had found an empty compartment and Arabella hurried inside gratefully. Harry was the last one inside, closing the door behind him and sitting next to Neville.

'They're even staring at _us_!' said Neville, indicating to himself and Luna. 'Because we're with you!'

'They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too,' said Harry, as he hoisted his truck into the luggage rack. 'Our little adventure there was all over the Prophet, you must've seen it.'

'Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity,' said Neville, 'but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!'

He pulled it out and showed it to Harry and Arabella.

'Cherry and unicorn hair,' he said proudly. 'We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished next day, oi, come back here, Trevor!'

And he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made one of its frequent bids for freedom.

'Are we still doing DA meetings this year, Harry?' asked Luna, who was detaching a pair of spectacles from the middle of The Quibbler.

'No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?' said Harry. Neville bumped his head against the seat as he emerged from under it. He looked most disappointed.

'I like the DA! I learned loads with you!'

'I enjoyed the meetings too,' said Luna serenely. 'It was like having friends.'

This was sweet and uncomfortable for Arabella, as she turned to look outside the window, a little embarrassed.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a disturbance outside their compartment door. Arabella turned to see a group of fourth-year girls whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

'You ask him!'

'No, you!'

'I'll do it!'

And one of them, a girl with large dark eyes and long dark hair pushed her way through the door.

'Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane,' she said loudly and confidently. 'Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_,' she whispered, indicating to Neville's bottom and Luna who was wearing her Spectrespecs, looking like a demented, multicolored owl. 'And we know you broke up with _her_,' she pointed her thumb over at Arabella, who narrowed her eyes at her.

'What?' said Neville, bumping his head again against the seat.

'Wow, news sure does travel fast,' said Arabella, with a small amused mocking smile. 'And we haven't even told anyone else, yet. Interesting...'

'They're friends of mine,' said Harry coldly, ignoring Arabella.

'Oh,' said the girl, looking very surprised. 'Oh. Okay.'

And she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

'Wait, hold on,' said Neville, rubbing the back of his head. 'You two broke up?'

'Yes,' said Harry shortly.

'Why?' Neville asked, looking between Harry and Arabella.

'Ask her,' said Harry, pointing his thumb at Arabella.

Arabella glared at him as Neville turned to look solely at her.

'Things happen,' said Arabella simply. 'People break up and other people should really get over it.'

'Well, when a certain person just breaks up with another person for no reason, then the other person is allowed to be a little angry,' Harry shot right back at her.

'A certain person shouldn't hold grudges,' said Arabella sharply.

'A certain person has good reason,' said Harry clearly.

'So does the other person.'

'That person should tell their reasons.'

'That person does not want to talk to someone who is being a baby about it.'

'Then the other person _kind of_ has a reason to be angry.'

'That person should really get over it,' said Arabella through a clenched jaw.

'Not when they don't know what they're getting over,' snapped Harry.

Neville and Luna looked between them as though watching a tennis match, each snapping their necks at whoever was talking and who was going to talk next. Neville looked nervous and shrank back in him chair a bit while Luna looked on with a curiosity and interest.

Arabella and Harry glared at each other before they both turned away. Arabella looked outside the window, ignoring Harry. She wished she got a compartment for herself, but knew at this point, there was no point. She would just have to deal with Harry and his anger for the rest of the train ride.

The weather beyond the train windows was patchy. They had passed through stretches of chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells when Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.

'Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving,' said Ron longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach while Hermione sat next to Arabella. 'Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?' he added, turning to Harry. 'Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting is his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed.'

'What did he do when he saw you?' Harry asked, straightening up.

'The usual,' said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. 'Not like him, thought, is it?' Well – _that_ it' – he did the gesture again – 'but why isn't he out there bullying first years?'

'Dunno,' said Harry.

'Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad,' said Hermione. 'Maybe being a prefect seemed a bit tame after that.'

'I don't think so,' said Harry. 'I think he's –'

But before he could continue, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

'I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Arabella Black and Harry P-Potter,' she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out three scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbons. Puzzled, Neville, Arabella and Harry took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

'What is it?' Hermione asked as Arabella unrolled hers.

'An invitation,' said Arabella.

_Arabella Black,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

'Who's Professor Slughorn?' asked Neville, looking perplexedly at his own invitation.

'New teacher,' said Harry. 'Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?'

'But what does he want me for?' asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention and they were barely at Hogwarts.

'No idea,' said Harry. 'Listen,' he added to Neville, not Arabella, 'let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to.'

Arabella waited until they were both until the cloak before opening the compartment door and walking towards compartment C. She was waiting for Neville, not Harry. Navigating through the corridors was hard enough for Arabella and it was definitely difficult for Neville and Harry. After sometime, Harry took it off and stuffed it into this back and everyone turned to stare at him. There was a lot of whispering and pointing whenever the three of them passed each compartment before reaching compartment C.

When they had reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were no Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

'Harry, m'boy!' said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that he great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed brightly. 'Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom and Miss Black!'

Neville and Arabella nodded, the former looking scared. At a gesture from Slughorn, they all sat down at the seats nearest to the door. Neville immediately took the seat next to Ginny while Harry and Arabella took the last two remaining ones beside each other, though rather reluctantly.

'Now, do you know everyone?' Slughorn asked the three of them. 'Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course –'

Zabini, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes, did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Arabella, Harry or Neville.

'This is Cormac McLaggen; perhaps you've come across each other –? No –?'

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand and Arabella, Harry and Neville nodded back at him.

'–and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether –?'

Belby, who was think and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

'–and _this _charming lady tells me she knows you!' Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at the three of them. Neville smiled sympathetically at her.

'Well now, this is most pleasant,' said Slughorn cozily. 'A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch. The trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… Pheasant, Belby?'

Belby stared and accepted what looked like a half a cold pheasant.

'I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles,' Slughorn told Arabella, Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls. 'Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?'

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant, in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turning purple, and began to choke.

'Anapneo,' said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

'Not… not much of him, no,' gasped Belby.

'Well, of course, I daresay he's busy,' said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. 'I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without hard work!'

'I suppose…' said Belby, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with his. 'Er… he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…'

His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

'Now, you, Cormac,' said Slughorn, 'I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?'

'Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was,' said McLaggen. 'We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour – this was before he became Minister, obviously –'

Arabella sighed and leaned against her chair. This was annoying. Everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influenced – everyone except Ginny. Zabini turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother that was married seven times with each of them dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold. Next was Neville. It was an uncomfortable ten minutes by which Slughorn seemed to have reserved his judgment on whether or not Neville had his parent's flair.

'Now, Arabella Black,' said Slughorn, his lightening up. 'I taught your mother and father. Kassandra Anastas, one of the brightest I have ever taught, rivaled by Lily Evans, of course. Spirited and delightful, I used to tell her she ought to have been in my house, Slytherin.'

Arabella quip an eyebrow at him. 'Really, now?'

'Very ambitious, cheeky girl,' said Slughorn, laughing. 'Your father, Sirius Black, was a very talented boy, but ended up in Gryffindor! Shame – I got his brother, your uncle, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked to have the set. I suppose you're in Gryffindor like them as well? Yes, it usually goes in families, though not all the time, though I would have liked to have them both, as well as your aunt, Arabella Torell. They would have made my house very proud.'

Arabella said nothing and Slughorn watched her closely. Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were all staring at her. Harry glanced at her and, this time, he wasn't glaring at her.

'Of course, I was devastated when I heard what happened to the two of them,' he continued on. 'Such talent wasted and gone!'

'Yes, it's such a pity when you witness the death of both your parents, isn't it?' Arabella said roughly, almost close to tears.

Slughorn looked taken back by her tone and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 'Yes, well, I see, um, Harry Potter!' he said, recovering himself and introducing his star act. 'Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer! 'The Chosen One' they're calling you now!'

Harry said nothing.

'Of course,' said Slughorn, leaning in his seat a little, 'there have been rumors for years… I remember when – well – after that _terrible _night – Lily – James – and you survived – and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary –'

Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism. An angry voice burst out from beside Neville.

'Yeah, Zabini, because _you're _so talented… at posing…'

'Oh dear!' chuckled Slughorn comfortably, looking at Ginny, who was glaring at Zabini. 'You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!'

Zabini merely looked scornful.

'Anyway,' said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. 'Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes – but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was _quite _a disturbance at the Ministry and there you were in the thick of it all!'

Harry nodded but still said nothing. Slughorn beamed at him.

'So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond – you _were _there, then? And you as well, Arabella? But the rest of the stories – so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe – this fabled prophecy, for instance –'

'We never heard a prophecy,' said Neville, turning a shade of pink as he said it.

'That's right,' said Ginny loyally. 'Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual.'

'You were both there too, were you?' said Slughorn with great interest, looking from Ginny to Neville, but both of them sat clam-like before his encouraging smile.

'Yes… well... it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course…' Slughorn said, sounding a little disappointed. 'I remember, dear Gwenog telling me (Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies) –'

The afternoon wore on with more stories about wizards that Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the 'Slug Club' at Hogwarts. Arabella had the impression that he was not done with her, Harry, Ginny or Neville.

She could not wait to leave, but didn't want to be impolite with a teacher that controlled her grade. Finally, the train emerged from another misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

'Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise – any time you're passing. Same goes for you two, Arabella and Ginny. Well, off you go, off you go!'

Arabella, Harry, Neville and Ginny left the compartment happily.

'I'm glad that's over,' muttered Neville. 'Strange man, isn't he?'

'Yeah, he is a bit,' said Harry. 'How come you ended up in there, Ginny?'

'He saw me hex Zacharias Smith,' said Ginny. 'You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the DA? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him – when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?'

Harry looked as though he wanted to say something but broke off, looking as though he had an idea.

'I'll see you guys later,' said Harry under his breath and pulling his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.

'But what're you –?' asked Neville.

'Later!' whispered Harry.

The corridors were almost completely empty now. Nearly everyone had returned to their carriages to change into their school robes and pack up their possessions. Ginny had gone to her compartment while Arabella and Neville returned to theirs, changing as quickly as they could.

'We need to talk,' said Hermione, stopping her just as they were outside their compartment. Arabella looked at her perplexed. 'You and Harry fought in front of Neville and Luna.'

Arabella snorted. 'Luna told you?'

'Yeah, she did,' said Hermione. 'Listen, you two can't fight in front of other people like that –'

'We weren't even that bad,' said Arabella, merely shrugging. 'We just exchanged a few words, nothing else.'

'So you didn't fight?' Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging her.

'No, we didn't,' said Arabella firmly. 'A few exchange of words in not a fight. We're friends.'

Hermione looked as though she didn't believe her and Arabella even doubted her words.

'I'm fine,' continued Arabella. 'Me and Harry are fine. Things are fine.'

Yeah, Arabella didn't believe herself.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think. I really liked writing the little fight between Arabella and Harry. **


	7. Snape Victorious

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. This is in Harry's POV, and it might be the only chapter like that, unless I decide to change that later... Maybe... Hope you like it!**

Snape Victorious

Harry could not move a muscle. He lay there beneath the Invisibility Cloak feeling the blood from his nose flow, hot and wet, over his face, listening to the voices and footsteps in the corridor beyond. His immediate thought was that someone, surely, would check the compartments before the train departed again. But at once came the dispiriting realization that even if somebody looked into the compartment, he would be neither seen nor heard. His best hope was that somebody else would walk in and step on him.

Harry had never hated Malfoy more than as he lay there, like an absurd turtle on his back, blood dripping sickeningly into his open mouth. What a stupid situation to have landed himself in… and now the last few footsteps were dying away; everybody was shuffling along the dark platform outside; he could hear the scraping of trunks and the loud babble of talk.

Ron and Hermione would think that he had left the train without him. Arabella would have probably been worrying about him, but he's not so sure now. Once they arrive at Hogwarts and took their places in the Great Hall, looked up and down the Gryffindor table a few time, and finally realize he was not there, he, no doubt, would be halfway back to London. Arabella might even ask some of the other students. He felt a sort of glowing anger at the thought of her name.

He tried to make a sound, even a grunt, but it was impossible. Then he remembered that some wizards, like Dumbledore, could perform spells without speaking, so he tried to summon his wand, which had fallen out of his hand, by saying the words 'Accio Wand!' over and over again in his head, but nothing happened.

He thought he could head the rustling of the trees that surrounded the lake, and the far-off hoot of an owl, but no hint of a search being made or even panicked voices wondering where Harry Potter had gone. He despised himself slightly for hoping it. A feeling of hopelessness spread through him as he imagines the convoy of thestral-frawn carriages trundling up to the school and the muffled yells of laughter issuing from whichever carriage Malfoy was riding in, where he could be recounting his attack on Harry to Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

The train lurched, causing Harry to roll over onto his side. Now he was staring at the dusty underside of the seats instead of the ceiling. The floor began to vibrate as the engine roared into life. The Express was leaving and nobody knew he was still on it…

Then he felt his Invisibility Cloak fly off him and a voice overhead said, 'Wotcher, Harry.'

There was a flash of red light and Harry's body unfroze. He was able to push himself into a more dignified sitting position, hastily wipe the blood off his bruised face with the back of his hand, and raise his head to look up at Tonks, who was holding the Invisibility Cloak as she had just pulled away.

'We'd better got out of here, quickly,' she said, as the train windows became obscured with steam and they began to move out of the station. 'Come on, we'll jump.'

Harry hurried after her into the corridor. She pulled open the train and leapt onto the platform, which seemed to be sliding underneath them as the train gathered momentum. He followed her, staggered a little on landing, then straightened up in time to see the gleaming scarlet steam engine pick up speed, round the corner, and disappear from view.

The cold night air was smoothing on his throbbing nose. Tonks was looking at him. He felt anger and embarrassed that he had been discovered in such a ridiculous position. Silently he handed him back the Invisibility Cloak.

'Who did it?'

'Draco Malfoy,' said Harry bitterly. 'Thanks for… well…'

'No problem,' said Tonks, without smiling. From what Harry could see in the darkness, she was a mousy-haired and miserable-looking as she had been when he had met her at the Burrow. 'I can fix your nose if you stand still.'

Harry did not think much of this idea. He had been intending to visit Madam Pomfrey in whom he had a little more confidence when it came to Healing Spells, but it seemed rude to say this, so he stayed stock-still and closed his eyes.

'Episkey,' said Tonks.

Harry's nose felt very hot, and then very cold. He raised a hand and felt it gingerly. It seemed to be mended.

'Thanks a lot!'

'You'd better put that cloak back on, and we can walk up to the school,' said Tonks, still unsmiling. As Harry swung the cloak back over himself, she waved her wand. An immense silvery four-legged creature erupted from it and streaked off into the darkness.

'Was that a Patronus?' asked Harry, who had send Dumbledore send messages like that.

'Yes, I'm sending word to the castle that I've got you or they'll worry. Come on, we'd better not dawdle.'

They set off toward the lane that led to the school.

'How did you find me?'

'I noticed you hadn't left the train and I knew you had that cloak. I thought you might be hiding for some reason. When I saw the blinds were drawn down on that compartment I thought I'd check.'

'But what are you doing here, anyway?' Harry asked.

'I'm stationed in Hogsmeade now, to give the school extra protection,' said Tonks.

'Is it just you who's stationed up here, or –?'

'No, Proudfoot, Savage and Dawlish are here, too.'

'Dawlish, that Auror Dumbledore attacked last year?'

'That's right.'

They trudged up the dark, deserted lane, following the freshly made carriage tracks. Harry looked sideways at Tonks under his cloak. Last year she had been inquisitive (to the point of being a little annoying at time), she had laughed easily, she had made jokes. Now she seemed older and much more serious and purposeful. Was this all the effect of what had happened at the Ministry, or did Arabella somehow break her heart as well? He could see Arabella telling Tonks that they were breaking up, though Tonk's face oddly resembled his.

Having always traveled there by carriage, Harry had never before appreciated just how far Hogwarts was from Hogsmeade Station. With great relief he finally saw the tall pillars on either side of the gates, each topped with a winged boar. He was cold, he was hungry, and he was quite keen to leave this new, gloomy Tonks behind. But when he put out a hand to push open the gates, he found them chained shut.

'Alohomora!' he said confidently, pointing his wand at the padlock, but nothing happened.

'That won't work on these,' said Tonks. 'Dumbledore bewitched then himself.'

Harry looked around.

'I could climb the wall,' he suggested.

'No, you couldn't,' said Tonks flatly. 'Anti-intruder jinxes on all of them. Security's been tightened a hundredfold this summer.'

'Well then,' said Harry, starting to feel annoyed at her lack of helpfulness, 'I suppose I'll just have to sleep put here and wait for morning.'

'Someone's coming down for you,' said Tonks. 'Look.'

A lantern was bobbing at the distant foot of the castle. Harry was so pleased to see it he felt he could even endure Filch's wheezy criticisms of his tardiness and rants about how he timekeeping was improve with the regular application of thumbscrews. It was not until the glowing yellow light was ten feet away from then, and Harry had pulled off his Invisibility Cloak so that he could be seen, that he recognized, with a rush of pure loathing, the uplit hooked nose and long, black, greasy hair of Severus Snape.

'Well, well, well,' sneered Snape, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. 'Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from you appearance.'

'I couldn't change, I didn't have my –'Harry began, but Snape cut across him.

'There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter, is quite – ah – safe in my hands.'

'I meant Hagrid to get the message,' said Tonks, frowning.

'Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally,' said Snape, standing back to allow Harry to pass him, 'I was interested to see your new Patronus.'

He shut the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wand again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.

'I think you were better off with the old one,' said Snape. 'The new one looks weak.'

There was a look of shock and anger of Tonk's face. She turned around and was about to storm back to where she came from when Harry said, 'Tonks!'

'What?' snapped Tonks, rounding off at the gates.

'Did you know Arabella broke with me?' he asked her simply. Snape was standing a few feet away from him, probably rolling his eyes. This was his only chance to ask Tonks.

There was a look of shock on her face and her voice softened when she said, 'No.'

'Yeah, well, now you know,' said Harry, shrugging as he began to walk up to the school with Snape. Snape did not speak for a minute or so. Harry felt as though his body was generating waves of hatred so powerful that it seemed incredible that Snape could not feel them burning him. He had loathed Snape from their first encounter, but Snape had placed himself forever and irrevocably beyond the possibility of Harry's forgiveness by his attitude toward Sirius.

'Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think,' said Snape. 'And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a new record, Potter.'

The fury and hatred bubbling inside Harry seemed to blaze white-hot, but he would rather have been immobilized all the way back to London than tell Snape why he was late.

'I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?' Snape continued. 'And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect. Too bad Black isn't with you. You two might have done something incredibly ludicrous. But then she dumped you. What a pity.'

Still Harry remained silent, though he thought his chest might explode. He knew Snape had come to fetch him for this, for the few minutes he could needle and torment Harry without anyone else listening. The mention of Arabella's name made Harry wish he could punch Snape.

They reached the castle steps at last and as the great oaken front doors swung open into the vast flagged entrance hall, a burst of talk and laughter and of tinkling plates and glasses greeted them through the doors standing open into the Great Hall. Harry wondered whether he could slip his Invisibility Cloak back on, thereby gaining his seat at the long Gryffindor table without being noticed. As though he had read Harry's mind, however, Snape said, 'No cloak. You can walk in so that everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure.'

Harry turned on the spot and marched straight through the open doors: anything to get away from Snape. The Great Hall was decorated as usual with floating candles that made the plates below glitter and glow. It was all a shimmering blur to Harry, however, who walked so fast that he was passing the Hufflepuff table before people really started to stare, and by the time they were standing up to get a good look at him, he had spotted Ron, Hermione and Arabella, sped along the benches toward them, and forced his way beside Arabella, the only seat available. He thought he saw a look of relief flash across her face before it became neutral.

'Where've you – blimey, what've you done to your face?' said Ron, goggling at him along with everyone else is the vicinity.

'Why, what's wrong with it?' said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

'You're covered in blood!' said Hermione. 'Come here –'

She raised her wand, said 'Tergeo!' and siphoned off the dried blood.

'Thanks,' said Harry, feeling his now clean face. 'How's my nose looking?'

'Normal,' said Hermione anxiously. 'Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!'

'I'll tell you later,' said Harry curtly. He was very conscious that Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus were listening in. Even Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had come floating along the bench to eavesdrop.

'But –' said Hermione.

'Not now, Hermione,' said Harry, in a darkly significant voice.

He reached across Ron Arabella for a couple of chicken legs and a handful of chips, but before he could take then they vanished, to be replaced with puddings.

'You missed the Sorting,' said Arabella as Ron dived for a large chocolate gateau.

'Hat say anything interesting?' asked Harry, taking a piece of treacle tart and not looking at Arabella.

'Advised us to unite in the face of our enemies,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'More of the same.'

'Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?'

'Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast. It can't be long now.'

'Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast –'

'You've seen Snape? How come?' said Ron between frenzied mouthfuls of gateau.

'Bumped into him,' said Harry evasively.

'Hagrid was only a few minutes late,' said Hermione. 'Look, he's waving at you, Harry.'

Harry looked up at the staff table and grinned at Hagrid, who was indeed waving at him.

'People have been interrogating us about what happened at the Ministry on the train,' said Hermione.

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'All wanting to know if you really are 'The Chosen One' –'

'There has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts,' interrupted Nearly Headless Nick, inkling his barely connected head toward harry so that it wobbled dangerously on its ruff. 'I am considered something of a Potter authority. It is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust'.'

'Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe,' said Nearly Headless Nick in affronted tones, and he rose into the air and glided toward the far end of the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

'The very best of evening to you!' he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

'What happened to his hand?' gasped Hermione.

She was not the only one who noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looing as it had been on the night he had come to fetch harry from the Dursleys. Whispered swept the room. Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

'Nothing to worry about,' he said airily. 'Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old student, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…'

'His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer,' Harry whispered. 'I thought he'd have cured it by now, though…'

'It looks as though it's dead,' said Arabella, a bit disgusted. 'There are some things you can't cure, like old curses.'

'… and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items brought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

'Those wishing to play for their Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of Houses as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

'We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn' – Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table below into shadow –'is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master.'

'Potions?'

'_Potions_?'

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

'No,' Arabella said in a hushed voice. Her eyes widened and she looked as though the world was going to end right there and then.

'Professor Snape, meanwhile,' said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, 'will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

'No!' said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care. He was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

'But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!' said Hermione.

'I thought he was!' said Harry, racking his brains to remember when Dumbledore had told him this, but now that he came to think of it, he was unable to recall Dumbledore ever telling him what Slughorn would be teaching.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name. He merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

'Well, there's one good thing,' he said savagely. 'Snape'll be gone by the end of the year.'

'What do you mean?' asked Ron.

'That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year… Quirrell actually died doing it… Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…'

'Harry!' said Hermione, shocked and reproachful. Arabella shot him a dark look.

'He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year,' said Ron reasonably. 'That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't.'

'But that wasn't Mad-Eye, was it?' asked Arabella.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella were not the only ones who had been talking. The whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about the staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

'Now, as everybody in this Hall know, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength.'

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke.

'I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any student restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.'

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

'But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore day good night. Pip Pip!'

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Harry, who was in no hurry at all to leave with the gawping crowd, or to get near enough to Malfoy to allow him to retell the story of the nose-stamping, lagged behind, pretending to retie the lace on his trainers, allowing most of the Gryffindors to draw ahead of him. Hermione had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years but Ron remained behind along with Arabella.

'What really happened to your nose?' asked Ron, once they were at the very back of the throng pressing out of the Hall, and out of earshot of anyone else.

Harry told them. It was a mark of the strength of their friendship that Ron did not laugh. It gave Harry a little hope when Arabella did not laugh as well.

'Yeah, well, never mind that,' said Harry. 'Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there…'

Harry had expected Ron and Arabella to be stunned by Malfoy's boasts. With what Harry considered pure pigheadedness, however, Ron was unimpressed.

'Come on, Harry, he was just showing off for Parkinson… What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?'

'How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first –'

'I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry,' said a reproachful voice behind them. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Hagrid shaking his head.

'Dumbledore uses that name,' said Harry stubbornly.

'Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?' said Hagrid mysteriously. 'So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried.'

'Got held up on the train,' said Harry. 'Why were you late?'

'I was with Grawp,' said Hagrid happily. 'Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it — nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat.'

'Really?' said Harry, taking care not to catch Ron or Arabella's eye; the last time he had met Hagrid's half-brother, a vicious giant with a talent for ripping up trees by the roots, his vocabulary had comprised five words, two of which he was unable to pronounce properly.

'Oh yeah, he's really come on,' said Hagrid proudly. 'Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant.'

Ron snorted loudly, but managed to pass it off as a violent sneeze. They were now standing beside the oak front doors.

'Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck — I mean, Witherwings!'

Raising an arm in cheery farewell, he headed out of the front doors into the darkness.

Harry, Ron and Arabella looked at each other. Harry could tell that Ron and Arabella were experiencing the same sinking feeling as himself.

'You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?'

Ron and Arabella shook their heads. 'And you're not either, are you?'

Harry shook his head too.

'And Hermione,' said Ron, 'she's not, is she?'

Arabella shook her head again. Exactly what Hagrid would say when he realized his four favourite students had given up his subject, Harry did not like to think.

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. The Half-Blood Prince

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nah, just Arabella. Just to let you know, there will be no Harry/Ginny in this story, unless it's strictly friendship, just to let you know. I still love that pairing, but there's none of that in this story. **

**One more thing, I was thinking of writing a short (hopefully) story related to the Potter-Black series set before this era. It's not necessarily the Marauder's Era, but a little bit before that. I ****know I've said in the previous book that I'm not going to write a story about Kassandra and other Arabella, but I've been thinking about it and came up with a slight solution so that I would kind of keep my word.**

**It's a story about Hekabe, Isaak and Abel that will slowly progress in Kassandra and other Arabella's story. At least, that's my plan so far. There's a lot about the three of them that I wanted to cover considering Kassandra and other Arabella don't know as much as they thought they did, and then just write about Kassandra and other Arabella, because in my head, I love them and I just really want to write about them. It's going to be called **C.A.T.: Christos, Anastas, and Torell**. So... what do you think? **

The Half-Blood Prince

Arabella met Ron, Hermione and Harry in the common room before breakfast the next morning. Hoping for some support on his theory, Harry wasted no time telling Hermione what he had overheard Malfoy saying on the Hogwarts Express.

'But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?' interjected Ron quickly, before Hermione could say anything.

'Well,' she said uncertainly, 'I don't know… It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is… but that's a big lie to tell…'

'Exactly,' said Harry, but did not press the point because so many people were trying to listen in to their conversation, not to mention staring at him and whispering behind their hands.

'It's rude to point,' Ron snapped at the particularly small first-year as they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole. The boy turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm. Ron sniggered.

'I love being a sixth year. And we're going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax.'

'We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!' said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor.

'Yeah, but not today,' said Ron. 'Today's going to be a real doss, I reckon.'

'Hold it!' said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hands. 'Fanged Frisbees are banned, hand it over,' she told him sternly. The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

'Excellent, I've always wanted one of these.'

Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle. Lavender had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Arabella, Ron and Harry told Hermione about their embarrassing conversation with Hagrid the previous evening.

'But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!' she said, looking distressed. 'I mean, when has any of us expressed… you know… any enthusiasm?'

'That's it, though, innit?' said Ron, swallowing an entire fried egg whole. 'We were the one who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid subject. D'you reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?'

Neither Arabella, Harry nor Hermione answered. There was no need. They knew perfectly well that nobody in their year would want to continue Care of Magical Creature. They avoided Hagrid's eye and returned his cheery wave only half-heartedly when he left the staff table ten minutes later.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potion, and shot off to a first-period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out. He looked anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results.

'Herbology, fine,' she said. 'Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defense Against the Dark arts with 'Exceeds Expectations.' But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. I just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework.'

Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles.

'Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it.'

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about 'my grandmother wants.'

'Hmph,' snorted Professor McGonagall. 'It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have – particularly after what happened at the Ministry.'

Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly. Professor McGonagall had never paid him a compliment before.

'I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms, however – why not try for an N.E.W.T. in Charms?'

'My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option,' mumbled Neville.

'Take Charms,' said Professor McGonagall, 'and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless.' Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

'So, Potter, Potter…' said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Harry. 'Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration... all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?'

'It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor.'

'And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?'

'Yes,' said Harry, 'but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything —'

'I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way — twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure.'

A few minutes later, Ron was cleared to do the same subjects as Harry, and the two of them left the table together, leaving Arabella with Professor McGonagall.

'Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions… not bad, big work load, but nothing you shouldn't be able to handle, Black,' said Professor McGonagall, looking at Arabella's application and back at Arabella. 'Is it still your ambition to become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or was that something you said because Dolores Umbridge was in the room?'

Arabella gave her a small smile before saying, 'Both, it was the perfect opportunity.'

Professor McGonagall hummed before giving her a tight smile. She hated Umbridge just as much as Arabella did.

'Well, this all seems to be in order, here is your schedule,' said Professor McGonagall, handing her back her full schedule about to hurry away.

'Wait, Professor?' Arabella sat up, about to run after her, but Professor McGonagall heard her. 'Can you please put my name down for the Quidditch team try outs?'

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up. 'You do realize Potter's Captain of the team, do you?'

'Are you asking me if I noticed the big shiny badge with the words 'Captain' pinned to his chest?' asked Arabella sarcastically. 'Then yes.'

'And you still wish to join the team?'

It was Arabella's turn to raise her eyebrows.

'You must know how fast news travels around here, Black,' said Professor McGonagall impatiently. 'You know how much these portraits gossip and god knows how our ghosts have no lives of their own, whatsoever.'

Arabella snorted in amusement before saying, 'I still love Quidditch, nothing's going to stop that. I want to join the team.'

'Very well,' said Professor McGonagall, her lips forming a thin line. 'I'll add your name to the list. Off you go, Black, you have a free period now.'

Arabella looked down at her schedule as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She had a free period now, another one after break and another after lunch.

When she returned to the common room, it was nearly empty was half a dozen seventh years and Ron and Harry. Arabella smiled at Katie Bell as she walked up to her.

'Hey,' said Katie, her voice sympathetic. 'How you feeling?'

Arabella's smiled didn't flatten at her tone, though she hated that question. She got that twice last night with Lavender and Parvati, and she wanted to throw something at them.

'Fine,' replied Arabella. 'Excited for this year?'

'Yeah, Quidditch is going to be good,' said Katie excitedly. 'Are you going to try out?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' asked Katie cautiously.

'Why wouldn't it be?' asked Arabella, trying to act oblivious.

'Well… you know… you… Harry… Quidditch…' said Katie uncomfortably. 'You're either going to kill each other or make out in the middle of the field in a heated argument.'

Arabella snorted at the accusation. 'It's going to be fine. Me and Harry are friends. It's going to be fine.'

'If you say so…' said Katie. Her voice trailed off as she went to go rejoin her friends.

Arabella just shook her head before taking a seat next to a very sleepy Ron and ignored the vexed look Harry was giving her.

An hour later they reluctantly left the common room for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-upon.

'We got so much homework for Runes,' she said anxiously. 'A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!'

'Shame,' yawned Ron.

'You wait,' she said resentfully. 'I bet Snape gives us loads.'

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, silence falling over the queue immediately.

'Inside,' he said.

Arabella looked around the room as they entered. It was gloomier than usual, as the curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures were set up on the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures. Arabella took her seat next to Hermione, while Harry did the same with Ron at the front of the class.

'I have not asked you to take out your books,' said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk. Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. 'I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention.'

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces.

'You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced.'

Snape set off around the edge of the room speaking now in a lower voice. The class craned their necks to keep him in view.

'The Dark Arts,' said Snape, 'are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.'

Arabella started at Snape, wondering if she heard a loving caress in his voice.

'Your defenses,' said Snape, a little louder, 'must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures' – he indicated to a few of them as he swept past –'give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse' – he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony –'feel the Dementor's Kiss' – a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumping against a wall –'or provoke the aggression of the Inferius' – a bloody mass upon the ground.

'Has an Inferius been seen, then?' said Parvati in a high-pitched voice. 'Is it definite, is he using them?'

'The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past,' said Snape, 'which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now…'

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes wafting behind him.

'… you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?'

Hermione's hand shot in the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, 'Very well – Miss Granger?'

'You adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform,' said Hermione, 'which gives you a split-second advantage.'

'An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,' said Snape dismissively, 'but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course. It is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack. You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on.'

Arabella paired up with Hermione. Ten minutes into the lesson and Hermione managed to silently repel Arabella's equally silent Impediment Jinx. From any reasonable teacher, this would have earned Gryffindor house thirty points, but Snape ignored them.

'Pathetic, Weasley,' said Snape, after Ron was unable to perform a spell without muttering the incantation. 'Here – let me show you –'

He turned his wand on Harry, who yelled, 'Protego!'

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class was now watching as Snape righted himself, scowling.

'Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal _spells, Potter?'

'Yes,' said Harry stiffly.

'Yes, _sir_.'

'There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor.'

Several people gasped, including Hermione. Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively while Arabella's fist was held against her lips tightly, trying not to burst out into fits of laughter.

'Detention, Saturday night, my office,' said Snape. 'I do not take cheek from anyone Potter… not even _'the Chosen One'_.'

'That was brilliant, Harry!' chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

'You really shouldn't have said it,' said Hermione, frowning at Ron. 'What made you?'

'He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!' fumed Harry. 'I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All the unfixed, indestructible stuff –'

'Well,' said Hermione, 'I thought he sounded a bit like you.'

'Like _me_?'

'Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts – well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?'

Harry did not argue.

'Harry! Hey, Harry!'

Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward him holding a roll of parchment.

'For you,' panted Sloper. 'Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?'

'I'm not sure yet,' said Harry. 'I'll let you know.'

'Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend –'

But they hurried away as Harry unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 p.m. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

'He enjoys Acid Pops?' said Ron, looking perplexed.

'It's Dumbledore's password,' said Arabella.

'Ha!' said Harry in a low voice. 'Snape's not going to be pleased… I won't be able to do his detention!'

They spent the whole of break speculating on what Dumbledore would teach Harry. Ron thought it most likely to be spectacular jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters would not know. Hermione said such things were illegal, and thought it much more likely that Dumbledore wanted to teach Harry advanced Defensive magic. Arabella stayed quiet.

After break, Hermione went off to Arithmancy while Arabella, Ron and Harry returned to the common room, where they started Snape's homework. Arabella didn't have trouble with it but Ron and Harry did. She helped Ron with his, but Harry refused to ask her and she refused to help him. By the time Hermione joined them for their after-lunch free period, Arabella and Ron were done while Harry was still working on his. He had only just finished when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions and they walked down the familiar path down to the dungeons classroom that had been Snape's for so long.

When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle failed to achieve the requirements but four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy. Three Ravenclaws were there and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillian.

'Harry,' said Ernie portentously holding out his hand as they approached, 'didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old DA lags… And how are you, Ron – Hermione? How are you, Arabella?'

Before they could reply, the dungeon door opened. As they filed into the room, Slughorn's great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Arabella, Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

When Arabella entered the room, she was instantly hit with strong aromas. She, Hermione, Ron and Harry choose a table to the one nearest a gold-coloured cauldron that emitting strong scents. The strangest smells were coming out of it, but Arabella loved each and every single one of them. She concentrated until she was able to recognize each scent.

The first thing she smelled were pancakes and peaches. It was the scent that used to cling on to her mother when she was alive. The next set was definitely Remus. It was the smell of the woods, hot chocolate and even caramel. The one after that were black coffee, aftershave and firewhisky. _Sirius _thought Arabella, rubbing her cheek with the palm of her hand as she recognized the last two smells: treacle tart and the handle of a broomstick. Arabella didn't recognize where she smelled that, but it was familiar…

She felt a peace with each smell and looked over at the others, catching Harry's eye as they both smiled at each other, perplexed for a moment before turning away.

'Now then, now then, now then,' said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapour. 'Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making…'

'Sir?' said Harry, raising his hand.

'Harry, m'boy?'

'I haven't got a book or scales or anything – nor's Ron – we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T. you see –'

'Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention ...not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts...'

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

'Now then,' said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, 'I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?'

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Arabella saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it. Hermione's had hit the air before anybody else's. Slughorn pointed at her.

'It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth,' said Hermione.

'Very good, very good!' said Slughorn happily. 'Now,' he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, 'this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can –?'

Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

'It's Polyjuice Potion, sir,' she said.

Arabella recognized the slow-bubbling, mudlike substance in the second cauldron.

'Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… yes, my dear?' said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

'It's Amortentia!'

'It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask,' said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, 'but I assume you know what it does?'

'It's the most powerful love potion in the world!' said Hermione.

'Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?'

'And the steam rising in characteristic spirals,' said Hermione enthusiastically, ' and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and –'

But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

'May I ask your name, my dear?' said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

'Hermione Granger, sir.'

'Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?'

'No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see.'

Slughorn beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

'Oho! '_One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year_!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?'

'Yes, sir,' said Harry.

'Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger,' said Slughorn genially.

Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, 'Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!'

'Well, what's so impressive about that?' whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. 'You are the best in the year — I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!'

Hermione smiled but made a 'shhing' gesture, so that they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

'Amortentia doesn't really create _love, _of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room – oh yes,' he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. 'When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…

'And now,' said Slughorn, 'it is time for us to start work.'

'Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one,' said Ernie, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily. It was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

'Oho,' said Slughorn again. Arabella was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. 'Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it,' he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, 'that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?'

'It's liquid luck,' said Hermione excitedly. 'It makes you lucky!'

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighten.

'Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis,' said Slughorn. 'Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off.'

'Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?' said Terry Boot eagerly.

'Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence,' said Slughorn. 'Too much of a good thing, you know… highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly and very occasionally…'

'Have you ever taken it, sir?' asked Michael corner with great interest.

'Twice in my life,' said Slughorn. 'Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days.'

He gazed dreamily into the distance. The effect was good.

'And that,' said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, 'is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson.'

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

'One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis,' said Slughorn, taking a small glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. 'Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

'Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions… sporting events, for instance examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only… and what how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

'So,' said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, 'how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!'

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Arabella bent swiftly over her book and began to measure out the ingredients.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Arabella was at the halfway stage where her potion resembles the description in the book as smooth, black currant-coloured liquid.

Arabella carefully added the Sopophorous bean's juice from the cut up slices into the cauldron and stirred seven times anti-clockwise with her left arm instead of her right, her wand hand. Nothing happened so she kept stirring anti-clockwise before becoming frustrated and started mixing up the stirring patterns.

It seemed to have worked as the potion turned into a very pale looking colour.

'And time's… up!' called Slughorn. 'Stop stirring, please!'

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Arabella, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Arabella's and stirred it a couple times, gave her a big smile before looking at Harry's.

'The clear winner!' he cried to the dungeon. 'Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!'

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket while Ron looked simply dumbfounded.

'How did you do that?' he whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

'Got lucky, I suppose,' said Harry, because Malfoy was within earshot.

Once they saw him walk right past them, Harry felt safe enough to tell them. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

'I s'pose you think I cheated?' he finished, aggravated by her expression.

'Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?' she said stiffly.

'He only followed different instructions to ours,' said Ron. 'Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off.' He heaved a sigh. 'Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. Puked on, by the look of page fifty-two, but —'

'Hang one,' said a voice as Ginny joined them, walking beside Hermione. 'Did I hear right? You've been taking order from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?'

She looked alarmed and angry.

'It's nothing,' he said reassuringly, lowering his voice. 'It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on.'

'But you're doing what it says?'

'I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny –'

'Ginny's got a point,' said Hermione, perking up at once. 'We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?'

'Hey!' said Harry indignantly, as she pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag. Harry was about to snatch it from her hands when Hermione tossed the book to Arabella, who caught it. She pushed against Harry's chest as she opened it to the first page and then to the last. She saw something scribbled along the bottom of the back cover in a small, cramped handwriting.

_This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince._

'Who the bloody hell will call themselves the 'Half-Blood Prince'?' asked Arabella, looking taken back in a slightly disgusted manner.

'There's probably some sort of curse on it,' said Hermione as they both ignored Harry. She pulled out her wand and said, 'Specialis Revelio!'

Nothing whatsoever happened. The book just simply did nothing in Arabella's hands except look old and dirty and dog-eaten.

'Finished?' asked Harry irritably as he snatched the book back from Arabella. 'Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?'

'It seems all right,' said Hermione, still looking suspicious. 'I mean, it really does seem to be… just a textbook.'

'Exactly,' said Harry as he and Ron walked off to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Thank you for reading! Harry smells the perfume he gave Arabella during Christmas, which is peaches, and hot chocolate. I don't know much about smell considering my nose doesn't have very good smelling senses... so yeah... I'm pretty confident about the peaches though!**


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it! **

Quidditch Tryouts

For the rest of the week's Potions lessons Harry continued to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instruction with the result that by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented. Neither Arabella, Ron nor Hermione were delighted by this. Although Harry had offered to share his book to Ron and Hermione, he didn't do so for Arabella and she didn't bother talking to him most of the time. Ron had more difficulty deciphering the handwriting and could not keep asking Harry to read aloud or it might look suspicious. Hermione, meanwhile, was resolutely plowing on with what she called the 'official' instructions, but becoming increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's.

Although Arabella did wonder who the Prince was, she didn't give it much thought, not like Harry. He skimmed through the whole book just to see notes the Prince wrote, and not all of them were concerning potion-making. There were even directions for what looked like spells that the Prince had made himself.

'Or herself,' said Hermione irritably, overhearing Harry pointing some of these out to Ron in the common room on Saturday evening. 'It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's.'

'The Half-Blood _Prince_, he was called,' Harry said. 'How many girls have been Princes?'

Hermione seemed to have no answer to this. She merely scowled and twitched her essay on The Principles of Rematerialization away from Ron, who was trying to read it upside down.

Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly put the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making back into his bag.

'It's five to eight, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore.'

'Ooooh!' gasped Hermione, looking up at once. 'Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!'

'Hope it goes okay,' said Ron.

Arabella said nothing as she watched Harry leave through the portrait hole.

He came back three hours later telling them the story of Voldemort's parents.

* * *

As Hermione had predicted, the sixth years' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Ron had anticipated, but time in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were bring set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams the next day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before.

Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfiguration too. Everyone was really struggling to make spells work without saying incantations aloud. It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses. They were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.

One result of their enormous workload and the frantic hours of practicing nonverbal spells was that Arabella, Hermione, Ron and Harry had so far been unable to find time to go and visit Hagrid. He had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sigh, and on the few occasion when they had passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he had mysteriously failed to notice them or hear their greetings.

'We've got to go and explain,' said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast.

'We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!' said Ron. 'And we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?'

'We didn't hate it!' said Hermione as Arabella snorted.

'Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the skrewts,' said Ron darkly. 'And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother – we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed.'

'I hate not talking to Hagrid,' said Hermione, looking upset.

'We'll go down after Quidditch,' Harry reassured her. 'But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied. I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden.'

'Oh, come on, Harry,' said Hermione, suddenly impatient. 'It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable.'

Ron gagged on a large piece of kipper as Arabella stared at Hermione in confusion, wondering where she was going with this. Hermione spared Ron one look of disdain before turning back to Harry, not daring to look at Arabella.

'Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and they you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One' – well, come one, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?'

Arabella narrowed her eyes at Hermione, but Hermione just ignored her.

'And you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your blood over and over again. We only had to do that once, but you went through it multiple times and you stuck to your story anyway…'

'You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look,' said Ron, shaking back his sleeves.

'And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either,' Hermione finished, ignoring Ron and she snuck a glance at Arabella, who looked even more confused than normal.

'I'm tall,' said Ron trivially.

The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Arabella didn't bother looking up, knowing that Remus was still undercover and that Nymph was probably still mad at her. Hedwig landed in front of Harry carrying a large, square package. A moment later, an identical package landed in front of Ron, crushing beneath it his exhausted owl, Pig.

'Ha!' said Harry, unwrapping the parcel to reveal a new copy of Advanced Potion-Making, fresh from Flourish and Blotts.

'Oh good,' said Hermione delighted. 'Now you can give that graffitied copy back.'

'Are you mad?' said Harry. 'I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out –'

He pulled the old of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wand, muttering, 'Diffindo!' The cover fell off. He did the same thing with the brand-new book. He then swapped the cover, tapped each, and said, 'Reparo!'

There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly secondhand.

'I'll give Slughorn back the new on, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons.'

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but was distracted by a third owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

'Anyone we know dead?' asked Ron. He posed the same question every time Hermione opened her paper.

'No, but there have been more Dementor attacks,' said Hermione. 'And an arrest.'

'Who?' asked Arabella, thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Stan Shunpike,' said Hermione.

'What?' said Harry, startled.

''_Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, had been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home…''_

'Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?' said Harry. 'No way!'

'He might have been put under the Imperius Curse,' said Ron reasonably. 'You never can tell.'

'It doesn't look like it,' said Hermione, who was still reading. 'It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub.' She looked up with a troubled expression on her face. 'If he was under the Imperius Curse, he's hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?'

'It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did,' said Ron. 'Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those vela?'

'Yeah, that's him,' said Harry. 'I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously.'

'They probably want to look as though they're doing something,' said Hermione, frowning. 'People are terrified – you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night.'

'What!' said Ron, googling at Hermione. 'But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!'

'Not really,' said Arabella, glancing over at the staff table. 'He's barely been here this past week.'

'I think he's left the school to do something with the Order,' said Hermione in a low voice. 'I mean… it's all looking serious, isn't it?'

None of them answered as they were all thinking the same thing. There had been a horrible incident the day before, when Hannah Abbott had been taken out of Herbology to be told her mother had been found dead. They had not seen Hannah since.

When they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, they passed Lavender and Parvati. When Ron drew level with them, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly. His walk instantly became something of a strut. Arabella resisted the urge to laugh as Hermione looked cold and distant all the way down to the stadium and departed to find a place in the stands without wishing Ron good luck.

As expected, the trials took most of the morning. Arabella stood next to Ron, waiting for their instructions and she instantly recognized Cormac McLaggen from Slughorn's compartment.

Harry divided them into groups of ten and told them to fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision as the first ten was made up of first years and it could not have been simpler that they had hardly ever flown before. The second group was comprised of ten of the silliest girls Arabella had ever had the displeasure of seeing. Romilda Vane was amongst them. When Harry told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite cheerfully and went to sit in the stands to heckle everyone else.

The third group had a pileup halfway around the pitch. Most of the fourth group had come without broomsticks. The fifth group were Hufflepuffs.

'If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor,' roared Harry, who was starting to get seriously annoyed, 'leave now, please!'

There was a pause, then a couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter.

'Alright then, Chasers!' called Harry and all of those applying for the position moved forward. 'The Beaters and I are going to circle around the field while trying to block your scores at the same time. Got it? Mount your brooms…'

The Beaters were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Cootes. They weren't brilliant like Fred and George, but they were good enough. Peakes managed to get a huge lump on the back of Harry's head while Cootes was well aimed.

Once Harry and the Beaters were in the air, the seven Chasers shot from the ground. Demelza Robins, who looked a little out of place, was the first one to catch the Quaffle ball and zoomed towards the end of the stadium with Cootes hot on her trail and aimed a Bludger at her. She dodged that, but missed the one Peakes shot towards her, making her drop the Quaffle and allowing Ginny to steal. Ginny went the other way and passed to Katie, who dodged Harry, and passed to Arabella, who sideswipe both Cootes and Peakes and scored in the middle goal.

Arabella could see Harry scowl from where she was, but didn't give it much thought as she dodged a Bludger from Peakes.

A fourth year boy got the ball and passed it to his friend, but they were both met with Bludgers to the stomach, taking them both out of the trial.

This went on two hours until it was just four Chasers on the field with Harry, Cootes and Peakes. Ginny was brilliant, Katie was excellent and Arabella was spectacular. The three of them were amazing as a team together as all three of them knew where the other person was and who that person was going to pass the Quaffle to next. They had managed to score twenty-seven goals together and even worn out Cootes and Peakes.

'Excellent,' said Harry, beaming at the results and looking breathless.

Arabella, Ginny and Katie were standing next to each other, all exhausted with smiles on their faces. Katie was leaning on Arabella with her arm on Arabella's shoulder, clutching her ribs. She had just barely managed to get past two Bludgers aimed at her. Ginny was bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Arabella was trying her best to stand up, but she felt as though her bones were suddenly going to give out on her.

'Brilliant, all of you, brilliant,' said Harry. 'Katie, you're on the team. Excellent trial. Ginny, you're on the team as well. Brilliant flying. Demelza, you're on the team, too. Good showcase, though there is room for improvement. All of you can now go to the stands and watch the rest of the tryout.'

Arabella blinked a couple times at Harry, wondering if she heard him correctly. Demelza? _Demelza_?

'But you –'began Katie, looking confused as she pointed her finger at Arabella. 'But you – you out flew her!'

'What's he playing at?' asked Ginny, looking angry.

Arabella was already making her way to Harry, wanting an answer to why she was not on the team. She's not usually a boastful person, but she was good today. This was the best she has ever played in a long time. Ginny and Katie knew Arabella was excellent on the field today, and even Demelza thought so as well, as she looked at Harry with confusion.

'What the hell was that?' asked Arabella, stalking over to Harry, who was walking over to the Keepers.

'Demelza's on the team and you're not,' said Harry coolly. 'It's not that hard to understand.'

'I out flew her,' said Arabella, a foot away from Harry, 'and you know it.'

'I saw you hog the ball and didn't even pass it to her,' said Harry.

'Hog the ball? _Hog the ball_?' said Arabella, affronted. 'When did I hog the ball?'

'When you didn't pass it to her and acted as though you were the only Chaser on the field,' said Harry formally.

Arabella exhaled in disbelief and frustration, staring at Harry with equal amount of incredulity.

'Unbelievable,' breathed out Arabella. 'Un – _bloody_ – believable. You are such a – a – a –'

'A what?' said Harry, walking closer to her. Their faces were now inches away from each other and they were glaring at each other with deep hatred. 'A what? I'm such a what? Come on, finish that sentence. I'm a what?'

'You are the world's biggest ass!' snapped Arabella.

'Guys, this is not the time or the place,' said Ron with Ginny standing beside him. They both looked nervous as the crowd at the stands were larger than ever. All the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after breakfast joined as well.

'Shut up!' Arabella and Harry snapped at him. Ron and Ginny backed away from them, both holding their hands up in surrender.

'You are an ass,' said Arabella, getting even closer to Harry as their chests were touching. 'You're the world's biggest ass. You can't even accept the facts of life so you take it out on me.'

'Accept the facts of life?' Harry repeated, laughing in a mocking way. 'Tell me, oh wise one, what can I not accept? Huh? Come on, what is it?'

'You can't accept the fact that I broke– no, I didn't just break up with you, did I? I _dumped_ your sorry ass,' said Arabella smirking as Harry's face became harder. 'Yeah, that's right. I dumped you and you can't accept the fact that someone broke up you. That someone broke up with 'the Chosen One'.'

'That's not even close to being true,' said Harry harshly, bumping into her chest, but both stood their ground. 'That's utter rubbish.'

'Guys, come on,' said Ginny, trying to get in between them. 'This is not time to argue –'

'You're a foul git,' said Arabella, pushing Ginny away, who looked angry at the two of them.

'You're just as worse,' said Harry, snorting in amusement, though there was nothing amusing about this. 'No, you are worse than me. Yeah, you just hurt people and expect them to just go along with some bullshit excuse you won't even tell them. And I'm the foul git, right?'

'So, this is what this is about?' asked Arabella, shaking her head in disbelief. 'I hurt your feelings because of something I want to keep personal, but I can't do that. Apparently I'm not allowed to have any secrets because I have to tell you every excruciating, horrible detail of my life, right? That's why you're so mad at me, because I won't even tell you the stupid thing I did over the summer?'

'It's not stupid!' exclaimed Harry as Ron took a step back. 'It's not stupid because it happened to you and I bloody well care about you, you idiot!'

Arabella was slightly taken back, but within a second, she snapped out of it and became angrier. 'You prat!' Ginny took a step away from her. The distance between them was completely covered and they were definitely going toe-to-toe with each other. 'You complete and utter shit! You think just because you say you care about me I'm going to tell you everything, don't you? You shit –'

'That's it,' whispered Ginny, frustrated as she and Katie grabbed an arm of Arabella, trying to pull her away from Harry while Ron and Cootes did the same with Harry.

'_Let go of me_!' Arabella said in a loud hoarse voice as Ginny and Katie overpowered her. Harry was struggling against Ron and Cootes as well.

'You both are idiots,' snapped Ginny, trying to get a good grasp of Arabella's arm. 'You can't just have fights in the middle of the field like children.'

'This is her fault,' said Harry harshly. 'Ever since Sirius died –'

'Don't you dare bring Sirius into this!' Arabella flared up. 'This has nothing to do with –'

'This has everything to do with Sirius!' said Harry loudly. 'Ever since he died, you have been moody, angry and distant from everyone. I haven't even heard from you during the summer and when I finally do, you just decide to break up without even talking about it!' He seemed to calm down considerably as he stopped struggling against Ron and Cootes. 'I just want to know why.'

Arabella just stood there glaring at Harry before shrugging Ginny and Katie off of her and walking into the changing rooms where she proceeded to tear off her Quidditch uniforms. She could hear a lot of whispering outside and footsteps coming into the changing rooms.

'What was that?' demanded a voice behind her. Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips, looking angrily at Arabella.

'Piss off,' snapped Arabella, not bothering to turn around to face her.

'No I will not 'piss off',' said Hermione crossly. 'You promised me that everything was going to be fine and that you and Harry were just friends.'

'Well, guess what, we're not!' said Arabella, rounding off on Hermione. 'I never promised you that everything was going to be fine and dandy, Hermione. And why are you even here with me? Shouldn't you be out there consoling Harry since he's become more _fanciable _and _fascinating_?'

'You said that?' asked Ginny as she entered the changing rooms with Katie right behind her.

'Well,' said Hermione, looking like a fish out of water, 'not because of anything like that, but to open her eyes!' She pointed at Arabella, who just took off her Quidditch pants and put on her regular jeans.

'Oh, yes, my eyes are so wide open,' said Arabella sarcastically. 'Thank you for opening them, Hermione. What would I ever do without you?'

'What's going on in here?' asked Harry, entering the room with Ron. 'There are tryouts taking place right now!'

'Don't worry, I'm leaving,' said Arabella, packing up her uniform, grabbing her broomstick and making her way outside, but Hermione and Ginny grabbed her arms, halting her from moving further.

'Now, we're all just going to sit down and have a nice, rational conversation,' said Hermione, trying to push Arabella on the bench with Ginny and failing dismally.

'Not when there are tryouts, we're not,' said Harry, glaring at her and Arabella.

Hermione looked at a loss for words. She opened her mouth a couple times before saying, 'We're friends! The four of us are best friends!' She pointed to herself, Ron, Arabella then Harry. 'We've been through _everything _together! First year with the Stone. Second year with the Chamber of Secrets. Third year with Sirius. Fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament and last year with Umbridge and Voldemort! We can't just throw all of that away because of one silly, little argument!'

'It's not just one silly, little argument, Hermione,' said Harry, heatedly. 'It's about the fact that she doesn't trust us!' He pointed at Arabella.

'I don't trust you? _Me_?' said Arabella, taken back in an insulted way. 'I don't tell you one tiny, little detail and suddenly I'm the bad guy, right?' She shook her head. 'Go to hell. I'm done with you and your bullshit.'

Harry let out a small merciless laugh. 'Right, walk away. That's all you're good for right?'

Feeling as though something in her broke, Arabella walked over to Harry, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him out of the changing room, ignoring the protests of everyone in the changing room. She dragged him out into the warm sunshine where after taking long strides, shoved him into the ground and dropped her things as well. She crouched down in front of him so that their faces were inches away from each other and that nobody else would listen.

'You wanna know what I did over the summer?' asked Arabella in an angry hushed voice. 'You wanna know about the _magnificent_ adventures I did over the summer?'

'Yeah, I do,' said Harry, his face moving closer with his tone challenging her.

'I buried my father without a body,' began Arabella, her hands digging into the dirt below them. 'I went back to the home where my mother was murdered in front of me and found out that the house was being sold to a stranger and that all of her stuff was taken so some house I didn't even know about in France. I broke everything in my room, I gave myself multiple cuts on my hands because I broke my mirror and was clutching on to the broken shards as though my life depended on it.'

She showed him the places where her hands were cut. 'I moved out of the house I spent my life in with Remus and moved into Grimmauld Place. I went into Sirius's room and that's just when the fun part begins.'

She now had a wicked grin on her face. 'There was this nice little bottle of firewhisky in the cellar that had a little bowtie around it that was going to be for me and Dad. I drank the whole bottle within the night. Then, the next day I went outside when I was not supposed to, walked to the back of a night club and purposely got myself beaten up by a couple guys. One of them punched me in the stomach. Guess what's the mess up part, I did that again two more times.'

Arabella smiled in a very sad way now. 'You get this sort of satisfying feeling when someone punches you in the stomach. You sort of focus on a different set of pain. Physical rather than emotional.'

There was now a short pause as Arabella had a distant look on her face with her chin was on her knee. Harry didn't know what to say.

'After that, I just stayed in the house, drinking most of the time before Nymphadora came. We had a fight and I told her to get the hell out of my house. I went up to my room and drank again. I smashed the bottles on the ground before stepping on them. Thing is, it didn't hurt at all. I passed out within minutes. Mad-Eye got me the next day, pretty much smacked me right by showing me a room full of names of people that have lost their lives in the war. I saw all their names. They were all grouped my friends and family. He tried to make me remember what was important in life, and I did, still do, in fact remember what's important. I want everyone to be safe, so I started off with you. I broke up with you because I want you to be safe, you know. I didn't do it because of some selfish reason or because I got bored of you or anything like that. I thought you'd be better off without me.'

They stayed there in silence for a while before Arabella got up, picked up her things and walked slowly towards the castle, leaving Harry to watch after her.

* * *

Arabella didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away from everyone and everything in Hogwarts. The common room was out, so her options were slim to none. In the end she decided to go down to the kitchens from some hot chocolate. She made her way down to the corridor with the picture of fruits and tickled the huge green pair. It began to squirm, chuckling, and turned into a large green door handle. Arabella seized it, pulled the door open, and walked inside.

'Mistress,' drawled a voice close by. Arabella turned to see Kreacher bow down lowly to her.

Arabella felt her chest swell up with anger and did not want to spend that much of time here with him.

'Arabella Black, miss!' squealed a voice, coming closer to her.

'Hello, Dobby,' said Arabella, smiling down at him as he beamed up at her. He was still sporting his usual mismatched socks as one was black and white stripped while the other was pink with little oranges.

'How is everything down here?' Arabella asked him kindly.

'Good, miss!' Dobby squealed excitedly. 'Is Harry Potter with miss?'

'No, he's not with me today,' said Arabella, trying not to let her smile flatten.

'Is Arabella Black sad?' Dobby asked, peering closely at her while Kreacher took a couple steps forward and looked closely at her as well.

'No, I'm fine, Dobby, don't worry,' said Arabella, waving it off. 'I was wondering if I could possibly get a cup of hot chocolate, if that's alright.'

'Yes, of course, miss!' said Dobby happily.

'Would it be alright if I could get it to go?' asked Arabella, not knowing how else to word that sentence. 'I just got a lot of work to do…'

'It's no problem, miss!' said Dobby as another house-elf came running towards her with a cup and a box full with cream cakes and pies.

'No, you don't have to –'

'It's alright, miss,' said the small little house-elf in an even squeaker voice than Dobby's as she bowed down lowly. 'It's no trouble at all.'

'Er – if you say so,' said Arabella, feeling quite bad as she put the box into her bag.

After many goodbyes and promises of visiting soon, Arabella made her way around the school, trying to think of something to do at this time that would require her being as far away from everyone else as possible. Last resort: the library.

Arabella caught up on her homework and even read ahead just because she didn't want to go back to the common room. She understood practically nothing, except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts reading, and that's only because it was dealing with the Unforgivable Curses. She understood that way too well for her liking.

'The library's closing in five minutes,' said Madam Pince in her rude voice as she looked down at Arabella. 'I suggest you leave right now before you get caught out of bed. Now.'

Arabella rolled her eyes before shoving her things back into her bag and made her way to the common room. It was ten o'clock at night and there was a small chance that people were still in the common room.

'Password?' asked the Fat Lady.

'Is it true you and Harry Potter had a fight in the middle of the Quidditch field?' asked a nearby portrait named Violet. She giggled as she waited for Arabella to answer.

Arabella just glared at her before saying the password to enter the common room. She sighed happily when there was no one in the common room and the fire was still roaring.

'Hello,' said a quiet voice. Harry was sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace waiting for her. Arabella completely missed him.

The two of them locked eyes for w moment before Harry said, 'You're on the Quidditch team. I spoke to Demelza. She understands. Truth be told, you out flew the whole competition and I'd be an idiot to not let you on the team.'

Arabella nodded once, but stayed where she was.

Harry sighed before continuing. 'Ron's in as well. He did good today, since everyone's attention was on our fight rather than Quidditch itself.'

Arabella said nothing.

'Mr Weasley was in the papers today,' said Harry, trying to fill up the awkward silence. 'He and his department searched Malfoy's house and found nothing, though.'

Arabella said nothing again.

'Aragog's getting ill,' continued Harry. 'He might die, apparently.'

Silence.

'Detention was great,' said Harry sarcastically. 'Got to sort out rotten flobberworms from the good ones – didn't even get to bring protective gloves.'

Silence again.

'Please say something,' said Harry, tired of the quietness.

Arabella thought about it for a moment before saying, 'Something.'

There was a look of annoyance on Harry's face before he sighed and shook his head.

'You were right,' said Harry, standing up and walking toward her. He stood within ten feet from her. 'You're still right. We should just be friends. We should at least try because we were best friends' way before we started going out with each other. We owe it to our friendship with each other and our friendships to Hermione and Ron to at least try. Hermione looked as though she wanted to cry when – well, you know.'

'I know,' said Arabella quietly, feeling guilty for what she said to Hermione and for yelling at Ron and Ginny. 'We should try to just be friends again.'

'We should,' said Harry, nodding. 'Because I wasn't lying about what I said on the field. I still care about you'

'I care about you, too,' said Arabella, even quieter.

'Alright, then,' said Harry, nodding.

'Right,' said Arabella, nodding as well.

They looked at each other for a moment before Harry closed the space and gave her a hug. It was very awkward at first as they both didn't know what to do. They patted each other's backs gracelessly before Arabella wrapped her arms around him properly and Harry did the same to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in his scent. Harry smelled like treacle tart and the handle of a broomstick.

**Thank you for reading!I don't know why, but I really like writing parts where Arabella and Harry fight. If you guys get the chance, please tell me what you think about me writing that book I mentioned in the previous chapter. I really want your feedback! **


	10. Silver and Opals

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

Silver and Opals

Over the next few weeks Arabella and Harry were friends and were nice to each other. Ron and Hermione didn't seem convince at first and was always on alert in case they started to fight with each other again. It was only when Arabella accidently knocked over pumpkin juice on Harry's lap and when Harry's fork accidently hit Arabella in the face with pie on it, did those two relax. Apparently seeing Harry look as though he just wet himself and seeing Arabella's face full of pie grease convinced Ron and Hermione that they were friends.

The beginning of their friendship was a bit tough with everyone watching them and the whispers behind their backs. It was very annoying. Then there were those moments where Arabella would catch Harry watching her with a sad look on his face. He would then put on a smile when he got caught, but that didn't stop Arabella from feeling guilty.

Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Arabella wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead. It was always good to get out of the castle ground for a few hours.

Arabella woke up early on the morning of the trip, which was proving to be stormy, and just sat there staring at the ceiling until it was time for breakfast. Feeling as though a headache was coming, Arabella got up and made her way into the washroom, shivering when her feet touched the cold floor. She took a long hot shower until she saw the skin on her fingers turn wrinkly.

By the time she got dressed, padded herself with Mrs Weasley's hand-knitted sweaters and carrying cloaks, scarves and gloves, Arabella bumped into Neville in the common room wrapping himself up with many, many scarves.

'Hey, Neville,' said Arabella, smiling at him. 'Nice scarves.'

'Thanks,' said Neville, grinning at his red, black, white and gold scarves. 'Gran made them for me.'

'They're really nice,' said Arabella, pushing open the portrait door. 'Going with anyone to Hogsmeade?'

'Yeah, going with Seamus,' said Neville, following her. 'Just want to pop into one of the store and get something for my Mimbulus mimbletonia and head straight back. Why?'

'Just wondering if you asked a certain person to go with you, that's all,' said Arabella, nonchalantly.

Neville looked at her suspiciously. 'Where you going with this, Arabella?'

'Nowhere,' said Arabella, shrugging innocently.

Neville stopped short and Arabella noticed.

'You know,' whispered Neville.

'Yeah, and you should really ask her out,' said Arabella, nodding her head. She's really known since fourth year and was tired of Neville not doing anything about it.

'She's going out with Dean!' hissed Neville.

'Yeah, but come on,' said Arabella, tilting her head. 'That's not going to last very long.'

Neville looked as though he was contemplating the idea of him and Ginny going to Hogsmeade together as there was the smallest of smiles gracing his face. That smile was instantly wiped out as soon as it appeared.

'She's going out with Dean,' he said, almost sadly. 'Who would go out with me, compared to every other guy in this school?'

Arabella just shook her head, sighing at his stupidity. 'Any girl would be lucky to have you. Don't put yourself down. You were there in the Ministry with the rest of us, not Dean. You're better than you think you are.'

Neville looked as though he didn't believe her, but Seamus had just arrived and Arabella walked away, arriving at the Gryffindor table just in time to hear Ron's amusing story about Harry using a spell that turned him upside down.

'… and then there was another flash of light and I landed on the bed again!' Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages.

Hermione had not cracked a smile and now turned an expression of wintry disapproval upon Harry.

'Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?' she asked.

Harry frowned at her.

'Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?'

'Was it?'

'Well… yeah, it was, but so what?'

'So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?'

'Why does it matter if it's handwritten?' said Harry.

_Because it's dangerous and will probably get you killed_, thought Arabella. She preferred to keep quite as she didn't wish to ruin her new friendship with Harry.

'Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic-approved,' sad Hermione.

'Oh, yes, we should definitely go along with what the Ministry approves,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes. 'Because they're judgement has been _great_ so far.'

Hermione glared at her while Harry and Ron snorted with amusement.

'And _also_,' Hermione continued on, 'because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy.'

Both Harry and Ron shouted her down at once.

'It was a laugh!' said Ron. 'Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!'

'Dangling people upside down by the ankle?' said Hermione. 'Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?'

'Fred and George,' said Ron, shrugging, 'it's their kind of thing. And, er –'

'My dad,' said Harry.

'What?' said Ron and Hermione together.

'My dad used this spell,' said Harry. 'I – Remus told me.'

'Maybe your dad did use it, Harry,' said Hermione, 'but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless.'

There was a small sinking feeling inside of Arabella. She remembered the behaviour of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup.

'That was different,' Ron said robustly. 'They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione,' he added, pointing a sausage at her sternly, 'because he's better than you at Potions –'

'It's got nothing to do with that!' said Hermione, her cheeks reddening. 'I just think it's very irresponsible to stark performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!'

'I don't see where you get that from,' said Harry heatedly. 'If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood', would he?'

'Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood,' said Arabella. 'Not enough pure-blood wizards left.'

'I expect most of them are half-bloods,' said Hermione stubbornly. 'It's only Muggle-borns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let the three of you join up.'

'Like hell they'd have me,' said Arabella, snorting with a small smirk. 'Daughter of an undercover Death Eater that betrayed Voldemort the whole time to give Dumbledore information, not to mention, my grandfather outspokenly opposed him the whole time during the first war and Bellatrix _still_ wants to kill me.'

'And there's no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!' said Ron indignantly. 'My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!'

'They'd love to have me,' said Harry sarcastically. 'We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in.'

This made Arabella and Ron laugh. Even Hermione gave a grudging smile, and Ginny arrived.

'Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this.'

It was a scroll of parchment with Harry's name written upon it in a slanting writing.

'Thanks, Ginny… It's Dumbledore's next lesson!' Harry told them, pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents. 'Monday evening!'

'Going with anyone to Hogsmeade, Ginny?' asked Arabella.

'I'm going with Dean – might see you there,' Ginny replied, waving at them as she left.

Filch was standing at the oak front doors as usual, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade. The process took even longer than normal as Filch was triple-checking everybody with his Secrecy Sensor.

'What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?' demanded Ron, eyeing the long thin Secrecy Sensor with apprehension. 'Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?'

His cheek earned him a few extra jabs with the Sensor, and he was still wincing as they stepped out into the wind and sleet.

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. Arabella wrapped her scarf over her lower face, making the top half feel numb. It was difficult walking against the bitter wind, but they managed to get into Honeydukes, happy for the warm, toffee-scented air.

'Thank God,' shivered Ron. 'Let's stay here all afternoon.'

'Harry, m'boy!' said a booming voice from behind them.

'Oh no,' muttered Harry. All four of them turned to see Professor Slughorn clutching a large bag of crystalized pineapples, and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

'Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!' said Slughorn, poking him genially in the chest. 'It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! And you, Miss Black, you've been hiding! You must come as well! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?'

'Yes,' said Hermione helplessly, 'they're really –'

'So why don't the two of you come along?' demanded Slughorn, looking at Harry and Arabella.

'Well, we've got Quidditch practice, Professor,' said Harry.

Arabella was very grateful that he had been scheduling practices every time Slughorn had sent her a little, violet ribbon-adorned invitation. Arabella, Harry, Ron and Ginny usually had a laugh at the thought of Hermione shut up with McLaggen and Zabini.

'Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard work!' said Slughorn. 'But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather…'

'I can't, Professor, I've got an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening.'

'Unlucky again!' cried Slughorn dramatically. 'But Miss Black would join us, won't she?'

'I can't,' said Arabella quickly. 'I've got to – er – visit my aunt. She's very, very sick. Might not make it this time. She's been waiting for me.'

She used the lie Remus used all the time to explain his absence when he was at Hogwarts, just with her own twist to it. Her mother was clearly not alive.

'Drat!' said Slughorn, snapping his fingers. 'Ah, well… you can't evade me, forever!'

And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop, taking as little notice of Ron as though he had been a display of Cockroach Clusters.

'I can't believe the two of you had managed to wriggle out of another one,' said Hermione, shaking her head. 'They're not _that_ bad, you know… They're even quite fun sometimes…' But then she caught sight of Ron's expression. 'Oh, look – they've got deluxe sugar quills – those would last hours!'

Glad that Hermione had changed the subject, Arabella showed interest in the extra-large sugar quills but Ron continued to look moody and merely shrugged when Hermione asked him where he wanted to go next.

'Let's go to the Three Broomsticks,' said Harry. 'It'll be warm.'

They bundled their scarves back over their faces and left the sweetshop. The bitter wind was like knives on their face after the sugary warmth of Honeydukes. The street was not very busy as no one lingered to chat, with the exception of two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was the barman working at Hog's Head while the other one, who was shorter, looked familiar. The barman drew his cloak and walked away, leaving the shorter one fumbling with something in his arms.

'Mundungus!' yelled Harry.

'Oh, 'ello, 'Arry,' said Mundungus Fletcher, with a most unconvincing airiness as he glanced at Arabella nervously. 'Well, don't let me keep ya.'

And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.

'Are you selling this stuff?' asked Harry as Mundungus grabbed an assortment of objects from the ground.

'Where did you get that?' asked Arabella, her voice sounding distant as she recognized most, if not all, of the stuff.

'Well, I'll see you all later!' said Mundungus, snatching a goblet out of Ron's hands and stuffing it back into the case. 'Lots of things to do – OUCH!'

'You filthy little cockroach!' hissed Arabella angrily, pinning Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat with her arm, grabbing his hair and bending his head backwards, exposing the rest of his neck.

'Arabella!' squealed Hermione.

'Did you think I wouldn't notice the Black family crest on them?' said Arabella, banging the back of Mundungus's head against the wall of the pub. 'You took that from my house.'

'I – no – what –?' spluttered Mundungus, who was slowly turning purple.

'When did you do it?' growled Arabella. 'You didn't go back the night he died, I would have noticed… You waited until I left the house and stripped the whole place down, didn't you?'

'I – no –'

'Don't lie!'

'Do something!' shrieked Hermione, turning to Harry and Ron as Mundungus started to turn blue. Harry and Ron weren't in a hurry to help Mundungus at all. They just merely shrugged as Harry glared murderously at Mundungus.

There was a bang, and Arabella was thrown of Mundungus. Gasping and spluttering, Mundungus seized his fallen case, then – CRACK – he Disapparated.

Arabella scrambled to her feet to see where Mundungus had gone. She turned around to see who had thrown her off that thief and was met with Nymph, appearing out of nowhere with her mousy hair wet with snow.

'He stole from me,' snapped Arabella. But she wasn't really angry at that. 'He stole from my house!'

'Yes, but you should get out of the cold,' said Nymph, untroubled by this piece of information.

'Get out of the cold?' repeated Arabella, taken back. 'What is wrong with you? Mundungus stole from me and you don't give a rat's ass.'

Arabella and Nymph stared at each other for the longest amount of time that Ron and Hermione both went inside the Three Broomstick, deeming the warmth more worthy that what was going on outside, as their faces were about to freeze off.

'You certainly haven't changed,' said Nymph coolly.

'And you still look as though you've got something stuck up your ass,' said Arabella angrily.

Arabella and Nymph have been through so many things together, especially before Nymph began her Auror trainings. They've tried playing baseball together (and failing dismally), they've made a Polyjuice Potion together, they went horseback riding together, they've had sleepovers together. And now… everything's different and Arabella doesn't know why or how to fix it.

'What's wrong with you, Arabella?' asked Nymph, narrowing her eyes. 'What's going through your mind? You used to be so strong and so stable, but now… you're in so much pain… what's eating away at you?'

Arabella snorted in mock amusement, rolling her eyes. 'I swear to Merlin we already had this discussion over the summer. Don't you remember anything?'

'So you stand by what you said?'

'Yes,' said Arabella, crossing her arms.

'Get inside, Arabella,' replied Nymph calmly before walking away. Arabella glared after her, feeling a bit hurt.

'You've got to tell Dumbledore about this,' said Arabella, looking at Harry. 'He's the only one who scares Mundungus. I know, I've seen the look on Mundungus's face when Dumbledore was angry at him. He stole from Dad.'

Harry nodded, clearly pissed as well as he was running his hands through his hair and gripping it tightly, trying to maintain some composure. It was Harry's stuff as well. Sirius might have hated some of those things, but it was still his in the end.

'Wanna just call it a day and go back to school, then?' Harry asked.

Arabella and Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron, who agreed with them. It had not been a fun trip and the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. They bundled up tightly and made their way back up the High Street, following Katie Bell and a friend. Arabella was thinking of the many ways of killing Mundungus, but in the end came to the conclusion that Dumbledore should deal with him, and later Mad-Eye, who would crucify Mundungus for Arabella.

It was a while before Arabella was aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend had become shriller and louder. Arabella squinted at their distant figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. 'It's nothing to do with you, Leanna!' Arabella heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, snow coming thick and fast. Just as Arabella tightened the scarf around the bottom part of her face, Leanna made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding. Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something unnerving… Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Arabella, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leanna had all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed. Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Arabella, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them. Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.

'Stay here!' Harry shouted at the other over the howling wind. 'I'm going for help!'

Arabella took his place, helping Ron hold Katie still. She was still writhing and screaming by the time Harry came back with Hagrid.

'Get back!' shouted Hagrid. 'Lemme see her!'

'Something's happened to her!' sobbed Leanna. 'I don't know what –'

Hagrid started at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

'It's Leanne, isn't it?'

The girl nodded.

'Did it just happen all of a sudden, or –?'

'It was when that package tore,' sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

'Don't touch it!'

He crouched down. A decorative opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

'I've seen that before,' said Harry, staring at the thing. 'It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it.' He looked up at Leanne, who started to shake uncontrollably. 'How did Katie get hold of this?'

'Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it… Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!'

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

'Did she say who gave it to her?' asked Arabella.

'No… she wouldn't tell me… and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and… and then I tried to grab it from her… and – and –'

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

'We'd better get up to school,' said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne. 'We'll be able to find out how she it. Come on…'

Harry pulled his scarf from around his face and carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.

'We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey,' he said.

As they followed Hermione and Leanne up the road, Arabella was thinking about who would give such a thing to Katie. But she kept going back to the same question, who was it really for?

They had just entered the grounds when Harry spoke.

'Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!'

'I – I dunno, Harry,' said Ron hesitantly. 'Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes… and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?'

'That's doesn't mean she got it from the bathroom itself, Ron,' said Arabella. 'She came back with it –'

'McGonagall!' said Ron warningly.

Arabella looked up. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling snow to meet them,

'Hagrid says you fie saw what happened to Katie Bell – upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?'

'It's the thing she touched,' said Harry.

'Good lord,' said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklaces from Harry. 'No, no, Filch, they're with me!' she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor upward. 'Take this necklace this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!'

Arabella, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the still sobbing Leanne followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. She closed the door and swept around her desk to face them.

'Well?' she said sharply. 'What happened?'

Halting, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding them unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument cumulating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

'All right,' said Professor, 'go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock.'

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Arabella, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'What happened when Katie touched the necklace?'

'She rose up in the air,' said Harry, before anyone else could speak, 'and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?'

'The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

'Away?' Harry repeated angrily.

'Yes, Potter, away!' said Professor McGonagall tartly. 'But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!'

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying, 'I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor.'

Arabella sighed in frustration, knowing that he had no evidence whatsoever except for his word, which she doubt Professor McGonagall was just going to go with. Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment and Hermione shuffled her feet as though trying to distance herself from Harry.

'That is a very serious accusation, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. 'Do you have any proof?'

'No,' said Harry, 'but…' and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had overheard between him and Mr Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

'Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?'

'No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he brought something at the same time, and I think it was the necklace –'

'You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?'

'No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him –'

'But Harry,' Hermione interrupted, 'Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no –'

'Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!' said Harry angrily.

'What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'' said Hermione.

'Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace,' interjected Ron.

'Oh, Ron,' said Hermione despairingly, 'it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street – and in any case,' she pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, 'I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went it to try and find out what Malfoy –'

'It's not like Borgin was actually going to tell you anything about that necklace, Hermione,' said Arabella. 'Malfoy had barely left the shop when you entered and questioned him, he probably figured what you were up to within a second –'

'That's enough!' said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. 'Potter, I appreciate you telling me thin, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people –'

' –that's what I said –' muttered Ron.

' –and in any case, we have put severe security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge and what is more,' said Professor McGonagall, with an air of finality, 'Mr Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today.'

Harry gaped at her, saying, 'How do you know, Professor?'

'Because he was doing detention with me. He had now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter,' she said as she marched past them, 'but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all.'

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

'So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?' asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.

'Goodness only knows,' said Hermione. 'But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace.'

'It could've been meant for loads of people,' said Harry. 'Dumbledore – the Death Eaters would really love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn – Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or –'

'You,' said Arabella simply.

'Couldn't have been,' said Harry, 'or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way up to Hogwarts. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?'

'Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!' said Hermione, actually stamping her foot in frustration.

'He must have used an accomplice, then,' said Harry. 'Crabbe or Goyle – or come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up –'

Ron and Hermione exchanged looked with each other, both clearly tired of arguing with Harry. Arabella was feeling the same way, but there was a part of her that believed that Malfoy was a Death Eater. He would have joined up for his father as many others before him would have done.

'Dilligrout,' said Hermione firmly as they reached the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open to admit them to the common room. It was quite full and smelled of damp clothing as many people seemed to have returned from Hogsmeade early because of the bad weather. Katie's fate had not yet spread yet as there was no buzz of fear or speculation.

'It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it,' said Ron, casually turfing a first year out of one of the good armchairs by the fire so that he could sit down. 'The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof.'

'You're right,' said Hermione, prodding Ron out of the chair with her foot and offering it to the first year again. 'It wasn't very well thought-out at all.'

'But since when had Malfoy been one of the world's greatest thinkers?' asked Harry.

Nobody answered him.

**Thank you for reading! If you get the time, tell me what you think about my new story idea I posted a couple chapters ago. I would love your opinions. **


	11. Felix Felicis

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

Felix Felicis

Katie was removed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody other than Arabella, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leanne seemed to know that Kati herself had not been the intended target.

'Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course,' said Harry to Arabella, Ron and Hermione, who continued their new policy of feigning deafness whenever Harry mentioned his Malfoy-is-a-Death-Eater theory. Arabella was the only one who slightly believed him. _Slightly._

* * *

The next morning after Harry's lesson with Dumbledore, he told them everything about Dumbledore meeting Voldemort when he was a boy living at an orphanage. He told them during their walk to Herbology as he was unable to do so over breakfast in fear of being overheard.

'Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who,' said Ron quietly, as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this term's project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. 'But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?'

'Dunno,' said Harry, inserting a gum shield. 'But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive.'

'I think it's fascinating,' said Hermione earnestly. 'It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?'

'So how was Slughorn's latest party?' Harry asked her thickly through the gum shield.

'Oh, it was quite fun, really,' said Hermione, now putting on protective googles. 'I mean, he drones on about famous ex-pupils a bit, and he absolutely _fawns _on McLaggen because he's so well-connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones.'

'Gwenog Jones?' said Ron, his eyes widening under his own googles. '_The _Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?'

'That's right,' said Hermione. 'Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but –'

'_Quite _enough chat over here!' said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking stern. 'You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!'

They looked around. Sure enough, there sat Neville with a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but clutching an unpleasantly green object about the size of a grapefruit.

'Okay, Professor, we're starting now!' said Ron, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, 'should've used Muffliato, Harry.'

'No, we shouldn't!' said Hermione at once, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells. 'Well, come on… we'd better get going…'

She gave the other two an apprehensive look as Arabella ducked her head, laughing.

They all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between them. It sprang to life at once. Long, prickly, bramble like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs. Arabella and Harry succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together. A hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle like branches and Hermione plunged her arm into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow. Arabella, Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

'You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place,' said Ron, pushing his googles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.

'Pass me a bowl,' said Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length. Arabella handed one over and Hermione dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.

'Anyway,' said Hermione, continuing their conversation as though a lump of wood had not attacked them, 'Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party and there's no way the two of you are going to be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night the two of you can come.'

Harry groaned. Arabella grimaced. Ron said angrily, 'And this is another party just for Slughorn's favourites, is it?'

'Just for the Slug Club, yes,' said Hermione.

The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the greenhouse glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Arabella went to retrieve the pod. When she got back, Hermione was saying, 'Look, I didn't make up the name 'Slug Club' –'

''_Slug Club_',' repeated Ron with a sneer. 'It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug –'

'We're allowed to bring guests,' said Hermione, who turned a bright scarlet colour, 'and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!'

Arabella wished that the pod had flown a bit further, like Hagrid's cabin, so that she didn't have to be sitting there with the pair of them and Harry. She and Harry looked at each other for a moment, looking thoroughly uncomfortable, and then proceeded to make the most nosiest and most energetic noises by trying to open pod. Unfortunately, they could still hear every word of their conversation.

'You were going to ask me?' asked Ron, in a completely different voice.

'Yes,' said Hermione angrily. 'But obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen…_'

There was a pause while Arabella and Harry continued to pound the resilient with a trowel.

'No, I wouldn't,' said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

Harry missed the pod, hit the bowl, and shattered it.

'Reparo,' he said hastily, poking the pieces with his wand, and the bowl sprang back together again. The crash, however, appeared to have awoken Ron and Hermione to Harry and Arabella's presence. Hermione looked flustered and immediately started fussing about for her copy of Flesh-Eating Tress of the World to find out the correct way to juice Snargaluff pods. Ron, on the other hand, looked sheepish but also rather pleased with himself.

'Hand that over, Harry,' said Hermione hurriedly. 'It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp…'

Harry passed her the pod in the bowl. He, Arabella and Ron both snapped their googles back over their eyes and dived for the stump.

It was not as though Arabella was surprised, really. She saw it coming a long time ago when she saw the look on Ron's face when Hermione slapped Malfoy or when she saw the look on Hermione's face when Ron cursed Malfoy for her (that didn't turn out so well). But Arabella was not sure how she felt about it. She and Harry… it was nasty and brutal and horrible. They were only now starting to be comfortable around each other again. At one point she was sure they were going to kill each other! What if Ron and Hermione started going out with each other, then split up? Would they turn out to be like Arabella and Harry? Would their friendship be able to survive it?

The rest of the lesson passed without further mention of Slughorn's party. Although Arabella watched her two friends more closely over the next few days, Ron and Hermione did not seem any different except that they were a little politer to each other than usual. Arabella had to wait and see what would transpire between them, but there were slightly more pressing issues going on.

* * *

Katie was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no hope of leaving any time soon, which meant that the promising Gryffindor team that had been training since September was one Chaser short. Harry kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but their opening match against Slytherin was looming, and he finally had to accept that she would not be back in time and asked Demelza Robins to be their Chaser.

There was no regret when they all saw Demelza fly that evening and how well she worked with Arabella and Ginny. There were some minor issues with her and the Buglers, but nothing that was so severe. The Beaters were getting better all the time and the only problem was Ron.

Ron was a great player, no denying it, but he suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence. After letting in half a dozen goals from Arabella and Ginny, his techniques became wilder and wilder until he finally punched an oncoming Demelza in the mouth. Poor girl, and it was her first practice.

'It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!' Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. 'I just –'

'Panicked,' Ginny said angrily, landing next to Demelza and examining her fat lip. 'You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!'

'Let me see,' said Arabella, looking at Demelza's fat lip. 'Yeah, I can fix that, no problem.' She took out her wand, pointed it at Demelza's mouth and said, 'Episkey.'

'And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat,' said Harry, 'you're not the Captain of this team –'

'Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should –'

'In the air, everyone,' said Harry loudly, cutting her off, 'let's go…'

Overall it was one of the worst practices they had all term.

'Good work, everyone,' Harry lied to them, 'I think we'll flatten Slytherin.'

The Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.

'I played like a sack of dragon dung,' said Ron in a hollow voice when the door had swung behind Arabella.

'No, you didn't,' said Harry firmly. 'You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves.'

He kept up a restless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking more cheerful. When Harry pushed open the tapestry to take their usual shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together.

'Oi!'

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.

'What?' said Ginny.

'I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!'

'This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!' said Ginny.

Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return to show that he was on Ron's side, despite not caring about the fact that they were snogging.

'Er… c'mon, Ginny,' said Dean, 'let's go back to the common room…'

'You go!' said Ginny. 'I want a work with my dear brother!'

Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

'Right,' said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, 'let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with then, Ron –'

'Yeah, it is!' said Ron, just as angrily, 'Do you think I want people saying my sister's a –'

'A what?' shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. 'A _what_, exactly?'

'He doesn't mean anything, Ginny –' said Harry automatically.

'Oh yes he does!' she said, flaring up at Harry. 'Just became he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Auntie Muriel –'

'Shut your mouth!' bellowed Ron, turning maroon.

'No, I will not!' yelled Ginny, beside herself. 'I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't' mind so much that everyone else does it!'

Ron had pulled out his wand too. Harry stepped swiftly between them.

'You don't know what you're talking about!' Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. 'Just because I don't do it in public —!'

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

'Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?'

'You—'

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

'Don't be stupid —'

'Hermione snogged Viktor Krum!' shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. 'And Arabella snogged that Bulgarian guy, Nikola, and she and Harry have been snogging each other last year, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve year old!'

And with that, she stormed away. Harry quickly let go of Ron. The look on his face was murderous. They both stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs Norris, Filch's car, appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.

'C'mon,' said Harry, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears.

They hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor. 'Oi, out of the way!' Ron barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toad spawn.

Harry hardly noticed the sound of shattering glass. He felt disoriented, dizzy, as though struck by a lightning bolt. He did not forget Nikola Stefanov at all and he never forgave him either. But Arabella didn't snog him… did she? She said during the Yule Ball that he started kissing her weirdly, but did she start it or did he start it? Did she like it at first? Did she lie?

So many questions were going through Harry's mind, but it all came back to one image of himself kissing Arabella in the corridor instead. Something inside him purred at the thought of Arabella's body pressed against his and her hands in his hair, tugging at the ends of it…

'D'you think Hermione did snog Krum?' Ron asked abruptly, as they approached the Fat Lady. Harry gave a guilty start and wrenched his imagination away from a corridor where he was alone with Arabella –

'What?' he said confusedly. 'Oh… er…'

The honest answer was 'yes,' but he did not want to give it. However, Ron seemed to gather the worst from the look on Harry's face.

'Dilligrout,' he said darkly to the Fat Lady, and they climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

Neither of them mentioned Ginny, Hermione or Arabella again. Indeed, they barely spoke to each other that evening and got into bed in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Harry lay awake for a long time, looking up at the canopy of his four-poster and trying to talk himself out of… well… Arabella. She was the one who wanted to be friends and he agreed with her.

_But you do not want to be just friends now, do you? _A small voice in the corner of his mind told Harry. _You just agreed because Hermione was going to cry and Ron looked helpless. You don't want to be friends. You don't have time for meaningless friendships._

_She was my friend long before we started snogging each other_ Harry thought to himself firmly.

_It's a meaningless friendship because it's more than friendship. She doesn't even want to be friends with you either. You see the way she looks at you. _

Harry closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to tune out that stupid voice in his head. He punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape and waited for sleep to come, trying his utmost not to allow his thoughts to stray anywhere near Arabella.

Harry awoke next morning feeling slightly dazed and confused by a series of dreams in which Ron chased him with a Beater's bat, but by midday he would have happily exchanged the dream Ron for the real one, who was not only cold-shouldering Ginny and Dean, but also treating a hurt and bewildered Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference. What was more, Ron seemed to have become an as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Harry and Arabella spent the day attempting to keep the peace between Ron and Hermione with no success. And what made everything worse were Arabella and Neville whispering quietly between each other and looking as though nothing was going on between them when Harry asked what they were talking about.

To Harry's dismay, Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip is his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everyone so much that he reduced Demelza Robins to tears.

'You shut up and leave her alone!' shouted Peakes, who was about two-thirds Ron's height, thought admittedly carrying a heavy bat.

'ENOUGH!' bellowed Arabella way before Harry. She was carefully watching Ginny glowering in Ron's direction.

'Peakes,' said Harry in a loud voice, 'go and pack up the Bludgers. Demelza, pull yourself together, you played really well today. Ron…' he waited until the rest of the team were out of earshot before saying, 'you're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team.'

He really thought for a moment that Ron might hit him, but then something much worse happened: Ron seemed to sag on his broom. All the fight when out of him and he said, 'I resign. I'm pathetic.'

'You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!' said Harry, his tone matching hers as he seized Ron by the front of his robes. 'You can save anything when you're on form, it's a mental problem you've got!'

'You calling me mental?'

'Yeah, maybe I am!'

They glared at each other for a moment, then Ron shook his head wearily. 'I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team.'

Nothing Harry said made any difference. He tried boosting Ron's confidence all through dinner, but it all went out the window when he saw Arabella and Neville whispering to each other fiercely about something that Harry wanted to know.

Harry tried again in the common room, but became angry and bitter when he saw Arabella and Neville again in the corner of the common room huddled together and whispering again. The only one who seemed to show the same bitterness towards them besides Harry was Ginny, who was also sitting in the distant corner of the common room, throwing them nasty looks.

* * *

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning. The Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Arabella glanced at the ceiling and saw a clear, pale blue sky.

The Gryffindor table cheered as Arabella approached, the first one on the team up. She grinned at waved at them.

Arabella sat down on a secluded part of the table, piling some eggs and bacon on her plate when her mind drifted off.

Sirius had watched her play Quidditch once. _Once_. He told her she was an amazing flyer and that she was better than Kassandra. They should have flown together at some point. It was something they should have done together as father and daughter… right? Yeah, and then Kassandra would have come out and… and she would have – she would have –

Arabella slammed her fork down on the table, unnoticed by anyone as the Great Hall became nosier as Harry and Ron approached the Gryffindor table. Harry looked slightly cheerful while Ron grimaced.

'Tea?' Harry asked Ron. 'Coffee? Pumpkin juice?'

'Anything,' said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behaviour that she had not come down to breakfast with either of them, paused on her way up the table.

'How are you all feeling?' she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

'Fine,' said Harry, handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. 'There you go, Ron. Drink up.'

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.

'Don't drink that, Ron!'

Arabella, Harry and Ron looked up at her.

'Why not?' said Ron.

Hermione was not staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

'You just put something in that drink.'

'Excuse me?' said Harry.

'You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' said Harry, stowing something in his pockets hastily.

'Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!' Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, 'Stop bossing me around, Hermione.'

She looked scandalized for a moment before storming up the table away from them. Arabella watched her leave before turning towards Ron, who was smacking his lips.

'Nearly time,' she said in a monotone voice. 'Let's go.'

Arabella left the table before Harry and Ron, having time to be alone for a while and just thinking to herself. Entering the changing rooms, she ignored everything going on around her, only hearing a few things, like how the Slytherin Chaser and Malfoy were out of the game. She pulled on her scarlet robes, wishing Remus was here today in the stands.

The team walked out onto the patch to tumultuous roars and boos. Everything seemed burly to Arabella as she tried to focus on what Madam Hooch was saying.

' – mount your brooms. On the whistle… three… two… one…'

The whistle sounded and everyone kicked off hard from the ground and they were away.

'Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help…'

These words by Zacharias Smith were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch.

'Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and –'

Arabella paused for a moment, feeling as though her stomach turned over.

' –Weasley saves it, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose…'

'Hell yeah,' muttered Arabella, grinning as she dived for the Quaffle.

With half on hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the times of his gloves, and Arabella having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals. This efficiently stopped Zacharias wondering loudly why two students from Harry's year were there, and he started on Peakes and Coote instead.

'Of course, Coote isn't really the usual built for a Beater,' said Zacharias loftily, 'they've generally got a bit more muscle –'

'Hit a bloody Bludger at him!' hissed Arabella, passing the Quaffle to Ginny, who laughed.

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of old favourite 'Weasley Is Our King,' he pretended to conduct them from on high.

'You think he's special, don't you?' said Urquhart, sneering at Arabella, trying to block her from Ginny. 'You little blood-traitor pal…'

'Better to be a blood-traitor than a brainless git,' snapped Arabella, side-sweeping him and catching the Quaffle from Ginny, scoring against the Slytherin Keeper.

Then there was the sound of the whistle and Arabella whipped her head around, noticing Harry holding the Snitch on the ground. The crowd cheered at the sight.

Arabella zoomed down to the pitched and flung her arms around Harry, hugging him as Ginny collided with the commentator's podium. The crowd laughed and shrieked as Zacharias was feebly stirring under the wreckage of wood. But Arabella and Harry paid no attention to that as they squeezed the life out of each other while the rest of the team landed, making their way towards them.

Arabella and Harry let go of each other hastily as Ginny jumped on Arabella's back, screaming in her ears while Harry and Ron clapped each other on the back, punching the air and waving at their supporters.

The atmosphere in the changing room was triumphant.

'Party in the common room!' shouted Coote.

Arabella, Harry and Ron were the last ones in the changing room. They were just about to leave when Hermione entered. She was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looked upset by determined.

'I want a word with you, Harry.' She took a deep breath. 'You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal.'

'What are you going to do, turn us in?' demanded Ron.

'What are you two talking about?' asked Harry.

'You know perfectly well what we're talking about!' said Hermione shrilly. 'You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!'

'No, I didn't!' said Harry, turning back to face them both.

'Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!'

'I didn't put it in!' said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out a tiny bottle full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. 'I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking.' He looked at Ron. 'You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself.'

He pocketed the potion.

'There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?' Ron said, astonished. 'But the weather's good… and Vaisey couldn't play… I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?'

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice. _'You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything_! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!'

'I never said you couldn't – Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!'

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

'Er,' said Harry into the sudden silence, 'shall… shall we go up to the party, then?'

'You go!' said Hermione, blinking back tears. 'I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…'

And she stormed out of the changing room too.

'Nice,' said Arabella sarcastically, shaking her head. 'Wonderful. Brilliant.'

Arabella walked out of the changing rooms slowly without Harry, ignoring the crowd. She did not see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebration party, which was at a full swing when she arrived. There were many people who congratulated her upon her arrival, but she ducked towards the drinks table, walking straight into Neville.

'Great game!' he said cheerfully. 'You were fantastic!'

'Thanks, Neville,' said Arabella, smiling at him before something in the corner caught her eye, turning that frown upside down into disgust. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

'It looks as though –'

'She's eating his face?' said Neville, looking at them as well.

Arabella continued to stare at them for a while before turning back to Neville.

'Have you ever been kissed, Neville?'

He turned a bright scarlet red before shaking his head, a little embarrassed as he bowed a bit.

'Good,' said Arabella, smirking a bit before lifting Neville's head up and lightly kissing his lips. They weren't Harry's lips, but they were nice enough.

Arabella stepped away from Neville, looking at his shocked face before chuckling.

'Now you know what to do with Ginny,' she said, still laughing.

But Neville was no longer looking at her, but past her head, still shocked and a little scared. Arabella looked over her shoulder to see Harry starting at her. He wasn't glaring at her nor did he look sad. His face was completely black before turning away and walking out of the portrait hole.

With a sinking feeling, Arabella followed him but got caught in between Dean and Seamus, who tried to get her into a butterbear drinking game. By the time she got away from them, she had no idea where Harry had gone. She heard a door slam and Hermione ran past her and Arabella thought she heard Hermione sob.

Arabella looked towards the slamming door and walked to it quietly, contemplating what to do, before quietly opening the door to see Harry sitting on one of the desks. She slid in quietly and closed the door quietly as well. Harry didn't look up from his hands and gave no sign that he knew Arabella was there.

'Hey,' said Arabella softly.

Harry said nothing.

'That –er – thing you saw me do with Neville,' Arabella cleared her throat, 'it's, um, meant nothing… just thought you should know.'

'If it meant nothing, then why did you kiss him?' asked Harry almost soundlessly.

'It was his first kiss,' said Arabella lamely shrugging. 'It was just something to – I don't know.'

Harry said nothing except slid off the desk and made his way past her, heading for the door before Arabella grabbed his arm, halting his movements. Harry shoved her hand away, now looking furious.

'If it meant nothing you shouldn't have kissed Neville!' he hissed at her, backing Arabella against the wall.

'It was his first kiss and I just wanted him to prepare for –' Arabella panicked and stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to reveal Neville's secret.

'Prepare for what?'

'Nothing.'

They just stared at each other for a while, Arabella looking startled while Harry looked angry.

'That kiss with Neville meant absolutely nothing,' said Arabella, walking around to the closest window so that she wouldn't be in-between Harry and the wall. 'It's not like he's – like he's –'

'Like he's what?' snapped Harry.

'It's not like he's you!' said Arabella desperately. 'It's not like Neville's you and I wanted to kiss him!'

'Good thing I mean nothing to you as well, right?' sneered Harry.

Arabella stared at him for a moment, taken back. 'I thought you said we were friends.'

Harry groaned before saying, 'You're such an idiot.'

Before Arabella could open her mouth and say anything, Harry took three steps before he was in front of Arabella and kissed her. She responded for a moment before slightly shoving him away, but still clutching on to the collar of his shirt.

'We can't,' she said in a hushed voice, gripping his shirt even tighter.

'One night,' said Harry, cupping her cheek, making her look at him. Green eyes met grey as Harry continued on. 'One night, just you and me. No Neville, no Hermione, no Ron, nobody else. Just you and me in this room.' His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her face closer. 'And when the morning comes, we'll be back to friends. We'll act as though nothing happened, but we'll have this –'

'One night,' whispered Arabella, getting the picture. She took a deep breath before nodding. 'Get the door.'

***whistles away slowly despite not being able to whistle at all* **

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	12. The Unbreakable Vow

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nah, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

The Unbreakable Vow

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more, signaling that Christmas was approaching fast and Arabella and Harry were back to being friends after that night in the empty classroom. They both agreed never to talk about it with anyone and that they would go to Slughorn's party with other people.

Arabella has never felt so close, and yet so far away from some like she has with Harry. She's never kissed someone, or held onto someone as much as she did with Harry. She's never been kissed like how Harry's kissed her. She's never been held like how Harry's held her.

But Arabella has barely spent her days with Harry as it was split between Ron and Hermione, trying to maintain her friendships with both of them. When she spent her times with Ron, he was more carefree than how he was acting the last few weeks, but there was the frequent presence of Lavender Brown that she could not handle.

Hermione's schedule was so full that Arabella could only talk to her properly in the evenings, when Ron was, in any case, so tightly wrapped around Lavender that he did not notice what Arabella was doing. Hermione refused to sit in the common room while Ron was there, so Arabella generally joined her in the library, which meant whispering all the time.

'He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes,' said Hermione. 'I really couldn't care less.'

She raised her quill and dotted an _i _so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment. Arabella said nothing. She bent over her Potions notes, occasionally making a note or two.

'Anyway,' said Hermione, after a few moments, 'you need to be more careful.'

Arabella stopped writing in the middle of her sentence and looked up at Hermione. She could not possibly know about what happened that night.

'Careful about what?' Arabella asked nonchalantly.

'I heard about a dozen girls in the bathroom yesterday, including Romilda Vane,' said Hermione, 'trying to decide how to slip Harry a love potion. They're all hoping that Harry would take them to Slughorn's party, and I think that the two of you should at least pretend to go so Harry won't get poisoned by some crazy fans.'

'We already decided to go with other people,' said Arabella, shrugging.

'So, you're just going to let Harry ask out another girl under the influence of a love potion?'

'He's going to ask someone else before _that_.'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it as she closed her mouth and just shook her head before returning to her work.

Within an hour, they made their way back to the common room, ignoring Ron and Lavender as they were both entwined in the same armchair and Harry, who looked completely uncomfortable as she tried to do some Potions homework. Hermione went up to the girls' dormitory without another word, though it was only seven o'clock.

Arabella went to bed burying her head in the pillow. There was one more day of lessons to struggle through, plus Slughorn's party, and after that she would be on her way to the Burrow for Christmas. Maybe Remus would be there, or Nymph and they could make up at last.

Transfiguration the next day was horrible as they were taught the difficult lesson of human Transfiguration. Working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the colour of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed unkindly at Ron's disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar mustache. Ron retaliated by doing a cruel (but somewhat accurate) impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question, which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to tears. She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind. Arabella scooped up her things, threw Lavender and Parvati a dirty look, and followed Hermione with Harry just behind her.

Arabella finally tracked Hermione down as she emerged from a girls' bathroom on the floor below. She was accompanied by Luna Lovegood, who was patting her vaguely on the back.

'Oh, hello, Arabella, hello, Harry,' said Luna. 'Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow, Harry?'

'Hi, Luna. Hermione, you left your stuff…'

Arabella held out Hermione's books.

'Oh yes,' said Hermione in a choked voice, taking her things and turning away quickly to hide the fact that she was wiping her eyes on her pencil case. 'Thank you, Arabella. Well, I'd better get going…'

And she hurried off, without giving Arabella or Harry any time to offer words of comfort, though neither of them could think of any. Arabella gave Harry and Luna a short goodbye before setting off the opposite direction, giving Hermione some time to herself for a while.

She had no idea where she was going until she got outside and just decided to talk a walk in the cold. Within five minutes, Arabella was standing in front of the Whomping Willow, just staring at it. Contemplating what to do next, there was an urgent and panicking voice behind her.

'Get away from there!' someone said to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the tree. 'Don't you know it's dangerous?'

'I'm fine, Neville,' said Arabella, trying not to roll her eyes at his huffing form. 'What are you doing here anyways?'

'I was in the greenhouse, helping Professor Sprout with some of the summer plants – they don't like the snow, you see –when I saw you standing here. Don't you know it's dangerous?'

'Of course I know the Whomping Willow's dangerous, Neville,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes. 'I crashed into it once, remember?'

'Oh, right,' said Neville, smiling at the memory.

'Anyway, let's get back, it's cold,' said Arabella and the two of them set off to the castle, running as though their life depended on it.

'Aren't you going back to the greenhouse?' Arabella asked as they headed to the common room.

'No,' said Neville, shaking his head. 'I was done by the time I spotted you. Professor Sprout said I didn't have to help her, but she couldn't say no to a willing student after I asked her for the tenth time –'

'Want to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?'

The words left Arabella's mouth in a hurry.

Neville turned to her in surprise.

'Slughorn's party with you?'

'Yeah,' said Arabella, nodding her head. 'As friends, of course. We're supposed to bring guests and I'd thought you might like to come, if you want to, that is…'

'What about Harry?'

'What about him?'

'Wouldn't you want to go with –?'

'I'm asking you, aren't I? So, what'd you say?'

Neville stared at her for the longest time before saying, 'All right, I'll go with you, but just as friends.'

'Don't have to sound so miserable,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes again. 'So, I'll meet you in the common room at eight, alright?'

'Alright,' said Neville, nodding while Arabella got ready for dinner where she heard Harry was taking Luna to Slughorn's party.

'I think it's great you asked Neville,' said Hermione during dinner as they sat away from Ron and Harry. 'Should have gone with Harry, but Neville's fine.'

'Oh, okay,' said Arabella, nodding. 'Who you going with?'

'Cormac McLaggen,' said Hermione nonchalantly.

Arabella choked on her chicken before saying, 'Cormac? Why would you take that –?'

But Hermione didn't hear the rest of that sentence as she was beaming at Parvati, who was sitting with Harry, Ron and Lavender.

'Hi, Parvati!' said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. 'Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?'

'No invite,' said Parvati gloomily. 'I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good… You're going, aren't you?'

'Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're going up to the party together.'

There was some sort of choking noise as Ron resurfaced from Lavender. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything.

'Cormac?' said Parvati. 'Cormac McLaggen, you mean?'

'That's right,' said Hermione sweetly. 'The one who _almost_ became Gryffindor Keeper.'

'Are you going out with him, then?' asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

'Oh – yes – didn't you know?' said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

'No!' said Parvati, looking positively excited at this piece of gossip. 'Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen…'

'I like _really good _Quidditch players,' Hermione corrected her, still smiling. 'Well, see you… Got to go and get ready for the party…'

She left. At once Lavender and Parvati put their heads together to discuss this new development. Ron looked strangely blank and said nothing. Harry was silently pondering something. Arabella looked like a deer caught in headlights, not even coming close to understanding what just happened.

She got up and just headed for Gryffindor Tower, getting ready for the party. Hermione had left to go use the prefect's bathroom, so Arabella was alone in getting ready. She ended up wearing a dark purple dress with a silver neckline and her hair was down in loose curls.

When she arrived in the common room at eight o'clock that night, she found Neville waiting by the portrait hole looking slightly out of placed with his robes as everyone else was wearing their pyjamas. Ginny was sitting at the corner with Dean, throwing Arabella and Neville resentful looks.

'Hi,' said Arabella. 'Shall we go then?'

'Sure,' said Neville, opening the portrait hole. 'Where is the party?'

'Slughorn's office,' said Arabella, picking up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip.

'You look nice,' said Neville politely as they made their way towards Slughorn's office.

'Thank you, Neville,' said Arabella. 'You look nice as well.'

They were approaching Slughorn's office and they sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversations were growing louder with every step they took.

Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. There was some music in the corner with loud singing. A mist pf pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way through everyone's knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were holding up.

'Oh, my god,' whispered Arabella, looking around. This was really too much.

'Arabella!' boomed Slughorn. 'And you brought Mr Longbottom, I see,' he added, almost coldly, but still with a smile. 'Have a pasty. The house-elves have made some marvelous food you would never believe.'

He then left to some famous person whose name she did not hear and Arabella thought she spotted a long mane of brown hair disappear between two Weird Sisters. Momentarily pushing her urge to fan-girl all over Donaghan Tremlett, Arabella made her way over to Hermione, leaving Neville to fend for himself.

'Hermione! Hermione!'

'Arabella! There you are, thank goodness! Oh – Harry!'

'What's happened to you?' asked Harry, right next to Arabella. Hermione looked as though she had just fought her way through Devil's Snare.

'Oh, I've just escaped – I mean, I've just left Cormac,' she said. 'Under the mistletoe,' she added in explanation as Arabella and Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

'Serves you right for coming with him,' Harry told her severely.

'I thought he'd annoy Ron most,' said Hermione dispassionately. 'I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole –'

'You considered Smith?' said Arabella, revolted.

'Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…'

The three of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way, realizing too late that Professor Trelawney was standing there alone. Arabella ducked away, trying to make her way across the room, but Harry grabbed onto her arm, determined not to suffer alone as Hermione escaped. Apparently, she spotted McLaggen coming this way.

'Seen Hermione?' asked McLaggen, forcing his way through a mass a minute later.

'No, sorry,' said Harry, and he turned quickly to join in Luna and Neville's conversation, forgetting for a split second who they were talking to.

'Harry Potter!' said Professor Trelawney in deep, vibrant tones, noticing him for the first time.

'Oh, hello,' said Harry unenthusiastically.

'My dear boy!' she said in a carrying whisper. 'The rumors! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time… The omens were never good, Harry… but why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!'

'Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!' said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Professor Trelawney's other side, with a glass of mead in one hand and an enormous mince pie in the other. 'But I don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions!' said Slughorn, regarding Harry with a fond eye. 'Instinctive, you know – like his mother! I've only ever taught a few with his kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill – why even Severus –'

Slughorn threw out an arm and seemed to scoop Snape out of thin air toward them. Neville shrank back until he was out of sight, determined to be as far away from Snape as possible. Nobody except Arabella and Harry noticed.

'Stop sulking and come and join us, Severus!' hiccupped Slughorn happily. 'I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!'

Trapped, Snape narrowed his black eyes at Harry.

'Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all.'

'Well, then, it's natural ability!' shouted Slughorn. 'You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death – never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus –'

'Really?' said Snape quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry. Arabella tried her best not to smile.

'Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?' asked Slughorn.

'Defense Against the Dark arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology…'

'All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror,' said Snape, with the faintest distaste.

'And he'll be an excellent Auror,' said Arabella, shooting Snape an annoyed look.

'Quite right you are, Arabella!' boomed Slughorn.

Snape turned his narrowed eyes at her, clearly not appreciating her input at all, but Arabella didn't care.

'Remind me again, Miss Black, what you wish to become?' sneered Snape.

'Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,' said Arabella clearly, 'and I don't remember telling you such a thing.'

'Do you believe you can stomach that, Miss Black?' asked Snape, patronizing her. 'Sentencing witches and wizards off to Azkaban for the rest of their lives. Forced to suffer through the hands of Dementors just like your father.'

'Now, now, Severus –'began Slughorn, but Snape and Arabella ignored him.

'I believe I can, Professor,' said Arabella, not backing down from Snape's glare, even if she stiffened by the mention of Sirius. 'If these certain witches and wizards deserve Azkaban, then they will get thrown into Azkaban. Death Eaters, in my honest opinion, deserve to rot in the deepest, darkest, most horrible cells Azkaban has to offer. Anybody who bares the Dark Mark deserves a cell there, wouldn't you agree, Professor?' Arabella added with a small smirk, knowing that Snape cannot say anything against that without sounding like a traitor, whether it be to Dumbledore or Voldemort.

Harry was hiding his smile in his mead, trying not to laugh. Arabella was waiting for Snape's answer, but he was saved by something that brought Arabella's spirits up even higher: Malfoy being dragged by the ear toward them by Filch.

'Professor Slughorn,' wheezed Filch, 'I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?'

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious.

'All right, I wasn't invited!' he said angrily. 'I was trying to gate-crash, happy?'

'No, I'm not!' said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. 'You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?'

'That's all right, Argus, that's all right,' said Slughorn, waving a hand. 'It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment. You may stay, Draco.'

Filch turned, disappointed, and shuffled away, muttering under his breath. Malfoy, who looked disappointed, composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity.

'It's nothing, nothing,' said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks. 'I did know your grandfather, after all…'

'He spoke very highly of you, sir,' said Malfoy quickly. 'Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…'

Arabella stared at Malfoy. Not because he was sucking up to Slughorn, she was used to that, but because he looked ill. This was the first time in a long time she was looking at him up close. He had dark shadows under his eyes and some grayish tinge to his skin.

'I'd like a word with you, Draco,' said Snape suddenly.

'Oh, now, Severus,' said Slughorn, hiccupping again, 'it's Christmas, don't be too hard –'

'I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be,' said Snape curtly. 'Follow mw, Draco.'

They left, Snape leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful. Arabella turned to Harry with a smile.

'Would you mind coming with me to see Donaghan Tremlett?' she asked, motioning her eyes towards Snape and Malfoy, hoping he was taking the hint.

'Wh – oh, yeah, sure!' said Harry happily.

And they were about to set off after Snape and Malfoy when Professor Trelawney grabbed Arabella's right hand, gazing into her palms.

'You go, I'll be right there,' said Arabella, urging Harry onwards.

Looking conflicted, Harry left without her, though he kept looking back several times. Professor Trelawney was doing her usual theatrics, which seemed to gain the audience of Luna, Slughorn, and a couple people around her. Arabella was waiting for this to be over.

'I see the number eight is still your fortune, my dear,' said Professor Trelawney, using her usual mysterious voice. 'Yes, eight is… but what is this?' she held Arabella's palm in a different angle towards the light. Slughorn looked very interested in what was going on, as though Trelawney was speaking the truth. 'I see great fortune, and great anguish. A young man with hair like the sun and with eyes like the clear blue sea will bring you this anguish. But remember, everything is not what it seems.'

Slughorn and a couple other people gasped dramatically while Luna's eyes grew wider. Arabella tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

'Yes – er – thank you, Professor,' said Arabella, giving her a tight smile. 'If you don't mind, I have to go to the washroom.'

Arabella wrenched her hand away and made her way outside into the dark and deserted corridor. She had no idea where she was going, but as she ran down the corridor, the noise of her feet was masked by the music from Slughorn's office. She pressed her ear against every door and waved her hands in front of her in hopes of catching Harry in his Invisibility Cloak. It was only when she got to the second last door did she feel someone grab her arms and cover her mouth. She glared deeply at Harry, who gave her a small apologetically smile before throwing the cloak over the two of them and towards the last classroom door.

_Did you hear anything_? Arabella mouthed towards Harry.

_Later_ he mouth back at her.

They both pressed their ears towards the keyhole of the door.

'Listen to me,' said Snape, his voice low. 'I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco –'

Arabella's eyes widened.

'Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!'

'What is your plan?'

'It's none of your business!'

'If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you –'

'I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!'

'You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes –'

'I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!'

'Keep your voice down!' spat Snape. 'If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres –'

'What does it matter?' said Malfoy. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts – it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like all of us need protecting against the Dark Arts –'

'It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!' said Snape. 'Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle –'

'They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!'

'Then why not confide in me, and I can –'

'I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!'

There was a pause, then Snape said, 'You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but –'

Harry grabbed Arabella again, pushing both of them off to the sides as they heard Malfoy's footsteps on the other side of the door coming their way. Just as they rolled out of the way, the door burst open the Malfoy was striding down the corridor, past Slughorn's office, around the corner and out of sight.

Daring not to move, Harry and Arabella remained crouched down on the ground, huddled together as the cloak was just big enough to cover the two of them. Snape emerged slowly from the classroom and returned to the party. Harry and Arabella remained under the cloak on the floor, still not moving.

**Thank you for reading! Do you know what they did the previous chapter? I know what they did, but do you? Tell me what you think!**


	13. A Very Frosty Christmas

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

A Very Frosty Christmas

'So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?'

'If you ask that question one more time,' said Arabella, 'I'm going to shove this knife so far up your –'

'I'm only checking!' said Ron.

Arabella, Ron and Harry were standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs Weasley.

'Yes, Snape was offering to help him!' said Harry. 'He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something –'

'An Unbreakable Vow?' said Ron, looking stunned. 'Nah, he can't have… Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure,' said Harry. 'Why, what does it mean?'

'Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…'

'I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?'

'You die,' said Arabella simply, making a splattering noise as she clapped her two hands together.

'Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was five,' said Ron. 'I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental,' said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. 'Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since.'

'Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock –'

'I beg your pardon?' said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen. 'Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them.'

'I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time,' said Ron grumpily, 'and then I'll be able to do it by magic!'

Arabella paused for a moment, doing some mental calculations in her head. Her birthday was about five or so days before Ron's. She was going to turn seventeen soon. She was going to become the legal wizarding age. She'll get to do magic whenever she wanted and wherever she wanted. Sirius bought her firewhisky for that specific date so that they could celebrate together. Celebrate her becoming a witch.

Now, she's got no one to celebrate it with and she finished the firewhisky and other drinks in their cellar. By herself.

'But meanwhile,' said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, 'we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a – whoops-a-daisy!'

'You made me do that!' said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb. 'You wait, when I'm seventeen –'

'I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills,' yawned Fred.

'And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald,' said George, 'what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called – unless our information is faulty – Lavender Brown?'

Ron looked a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts. 'Mind your own business.'

'What a snappy retort,' said Fred. 'I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was… how did it happen?'

'What d'you mean?'

'Did you have an accident or something?'

'What?'

'Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!'

Mrs Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand.

'Ron!' she said furiously. 'Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!'

'I won't,' said Ron, 'let you see,' he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.

'Fred, George, I'm sorry dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two.'

'Remus is arriving?' asked Arabella quickly, brightening up. 'He's coming here? Can I stay in his room?'

'I've already got that arranged, dear,' said Mrs Weasley kindly. 'Charlie isn't coming how, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny, everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed anyway.'

'Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?' asked Fred.

Mrs Weasley turned away before she answered. 'No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry.'

'Or he's the world's biggest prat,' said Fred, as Mrs Weasley left the kitchen. 'One of the two. Well, let's get going, then, George.'

'What are you two up to?' asked Ron. 'Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!'

'No, I don't think we can do that,' said Fred seriously. 'It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs –'

'– and if you want people to help you, Ron,' added George, throwing the paper airplane at him, 'I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous… almost like real magic…'

'Gits,' said Ron darkly, watching Fred and George setting off across the snowy yard. 'Would've only taken them ten seconds and then we could've gone too.'

'I couldn't,' said Harry. 'I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't wander off while I'm staying here.'

'Oh yeah,' said Ron. He peeled a few more sprouts and then said, 'Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?'

'Yep,' said Harry. 'I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and Dumbledore's top of the list. I might have another word with your dad too.'

'Pity you didn't hear what Malfoy's actually doing, though.'

'He was refusing to tell Snape,' said Arabella. 'That was the whole point of their conversation.'

There was silence for a moment or two, then Ron said, ''Course you know what they'll all say? Dad and Dumbledore and all of them? They'll say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to.'

'They didn't hear him,' said Harry flatly. 'No one's that' good an actor, not even Snape.'

'Yeah… I'm just saying, though,' said Ron.

Harry turned to face him, frowning. 'You think I'm right, though?'

'Yeah, I do!' said Ron hastily. 'Seriously, I do! But they're all convinced Snape's in the Order, aren't they?'

Arabella said nothing. Hermione would have most likely have said that Snape was pretending to offer help so he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing.

But Arabella hasn't talked to Hermione since the party. She had disappeared from Slughorn's party before Arabella and Harry returned to it and Hermione was already asleep by the time Arabella entered the girls' dormitory. As Arabella, Harry and Ron had left for the Burrow early the next day, Arabella had barely had time to wish her a happy Christmas and to tell her that she had some very important news when they got back from the holidays. She wasn't so sure whether or not Hermione had heard her. Ron and Lavender had been saying a thoroughly nonverbal goodbye just behind her and Harry at the time.

But there was one thing nobody could deny, not even Hermione: Malfoy was up to something.

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon when Remus Lupin finally entered the Burrow. Arabella was sitting in the living room, glancing at the clock every five seconds, wondering why he was late. Harry had given up telling her to stop worrying and just started playing Exploding Snap with Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. The moment he stepped into the Burrow, Arabella got up, ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. She kept mumbling that she was sorry about everything and he was silently laughing in her ears. After a few minutes, and a couple laughing Weasleys, Arabella and Remus went outside to talk.

'So, want to tell me what happened at Grimmauld Place?' asked Remus, smiling as though he already knew. They were sitting on their jackets on the snow covered ground.

'Nymph told you?' Arabella asked, hugging herself.

'Alastor told me,' said Remus.

'And?'

'And what?'

'Exactly, what?'

They both stared at each other expectantly. Arabella was expecting an answer while Remus was obviously teasing her. After a couple moments, Remus just smiled before looking straight ahead.

'Arabella knew how to hold her liquor,' he said with a faraway gaze. 'Your aunt, of course, not you. She could drink anybody under the table and put numerous people to shame. Sirius had a high tolerance for alcohol, but not like her.'

'What's your point, Moony?' asked Arabella, raising an eyebrow.

'No point,' said Remus, shrugging. 'Just thought you'd like to know.'

There was a moment of silence before Arabella said, very loudly, 'Why aren't you mad at me?'

'Do you want me to be mad at you?' Remus asked calmly.

'No, but you're supposed to,' Arabella retorted quickly. 'You're supposed to be mad and yell at me and tell me how stupid I was being and how you're going to make sure I'm never going to do it again and how I'm grounded for the next ten years and how –'

Remus merely laughed at her outburst before pulling her closer with a kiss on her temple.

'I am mad at you,' said Remus with a smile. 'But I'm not going to yell at you or ground you for the next ten years. I'm not going to make you feel bad because I'm pretty sure you've been doing that to yourself for the past year. You were stupid, there's no point denying that. But you see, the thing is, you're going to be seventeen soon. You're going to be an adult and this is what adults do. We make mistakes. We can either learn from them or carry them forward into our future. Have you touched a drink since that day?'

'No,' Arabella said quietly.

'And you learned from that, right? It's one thing to make a mistake and it's another to keep making it. You made a mistake, you messed up, but you fixed it and now you know you're limits.'

There was another moment of silence as Arabella let Remus's words sink in.

'And, of course, you shouldn't stop drinking,' Remus continued. 'Every once in a while is okay. Like during a party or after a bad day's work. That's fine. But you should never depend on alcohol to be your anchor in your life.'

'You sound as though you're talking from experience,' Arabella said quietly.

Remus shrugged before saying, 'After your aunt died I started drinking. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, before I went to bed, waking up, before a full moon, after a full moon, you name it. I got fired from my job because I arrived at work pissed drunk. Sirius and James were the ones that snapped me out of it. Told me I was being an idiot and that Arabella would have been disappointed in me. They were right. I moved it with Kas and Sirius after that for a while before I got back on my feet. So, you see, I can't get mad at you for doing something I've already done. I would sound like a hypocrite, wouldn't I?'

'You got over her death?' asked Arabella.

'I learned to deal with the pain,' said Remus quietly, smile gone a long time ago. 'You learn and you adapt to the new things in your life. You become a werewolf, you learn to adapt and don't complain because that's not going to change anything. You fall in love, you learn how to make her happy. She dies, you learn how to deal with the pain and before you know it, it's not there anymore.'

'But it is,' said Arabella. 'Pain is always there. Are you telling me, you don't feel anything about Arabella dying?'

Remus snorted, clearly not an amusing one. 'Of course I feel something about her. I feel everything. She died when we were still together. You think I'm just going to forget that? I moved on, but that doesn't mean I never loved her. There will always be a part of me that does.'

Arabella nodded, understanding bits of what he was saying. She decided not to push this anymore due to the tone in his voice.

'So, anyways, enough about me,' said Remus, changing the subject hastily. 'What about you? How have you been? Something else happened at Grimmauld Place?'

'I've been good,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'Things have been okay, I guess. Nothing much to it.'

'You and Harry still together or…?'

'No, we're just friends now,' said Arabella, blushing. _Except for the fact that we have sex in a classroom a couple nights ago, but yeah, we're still friends _Arabella thought, not saying a single word of _that_.

'Why? What happened?' he asked, sounding almost disappointed.

'It's just… things are different, you know? I – I feel different. Things just can't go back to the way it was. You know what I mean?'

'Yeah, I do,' said Remus, sighing. 'Should we head back in then?'

Remus helped Arabella up and she looped her arm around him, smiling up at her godfather. Remus Lupin who has been her rock for more than half her life. Remus Lupin who she owes her life to. God knows where she'd be without Remus Lupin in her life.

Inside the Burrow, they were all listening to a Christmas broadcast by Mrs Weasley's favourite singer, Celestina Warbeck. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that a scowling Mrs Weasley kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder.

Remus sat on the couch with Arabella curled next to him, half asleep, trying to drown out Celestina's voice. Arabella vaguely listened to the conversations around her as Remus gently stroked her hair. She did hear parts of Harry telling him and Mr Weasley about the conversation between Malfoy and Snape.

They, of course, thought that Snape was pretending to simply offer help and that Dumbledore trusts Snape and that should be good enough for all of us. Harry kept contradicting them and it came down to Remus saying that Harry, and Arabella, were determined to hate Snape. He claimed that it was natural with James and Sirius as their respective fathers, they inherited an old prejudice. Remus told Harry to tell Dumbledore what he heard, but to not get his hopes high if he doesn't share Harry's own views on the matter.

Arabella only sat up when Remus began to talk about Greyback after Harry has asked him where he's been. She rubbed her eyes fiercely as Remus said, 'It was Greyback who bit me.'

'What?' said Harry, astonished. 'When – when you were a kid, you mean?'

'Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me. I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had not control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that his is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people.'

'But you are normal!' said Harry fiercely. 'You've just got a – a problem –'

Remus burst out laughing. 'Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit.' He turned to Arabella. 'What did you used to call it, again?'

'You're monthly period,' said Arabella, giving him a lazy smile. Harry snorted, spraying eggnog down the front of his shirt while Remus accepted a glass of eggnog from Mr Weasley with a word of thanks.

'Have you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?' Harry asked, wiping his shirt after a few moments.

'The Half-Blood what?'

'Prince.'

'There are no Wizarding princes,' said Remus, smiling. 'Is this a title you're thinking of adopting? I should have thought being 'the Chosen One' would be enough.'

'It's nothing to do with me!' said Harry indignantly. 'The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts; I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented. One of them was Levicorpus –'

'Oh, that one had a great vogue during my time at Hogwarts,' said Remus reminiscently. 'There were a few months in my fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle.'

'My dad used it,' said Harry, trying to sound casual. 'I saw him in the Pensive, he used it on Snape.'

'Yes,' said Remus, 'but he wasn't the only one. As I say, it was very popular… You know how spells come and go…'

'But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school.'

'Not necessarily. Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else,' said Remus. 'James was a pureblood, Harry, and I promise you, he never asked us to call him 'Prince.''

'And it wasn't Sirius? Or you?'

'Definitely not.'

'Oh,' said Harry. 'I just thought – well, he's helped me out a lot in Potions classes, the Prince has.'

'How old is this book, Harry?'

'I dunno, I've never checked.'

'Well, perhaps that will give you some clue as to when the Prince was at Hogwarts,' said Remus.

Shortly after this, Fleur decided to imitate Celestina singing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love,' which was taken by everyone, once they had glimpsed Mrs Weasley's expression, to be the cue to go to bed. Arabella and Remus climbed the stairs to Bill's bedroom, where a camp bed was set up from Arabella while Remus got Bill's bed.

Remus fell asleep immediately, snoring as his head hit the pillow while Arabella took a little longer to do so, thinking of werewolves that were princes.

* * *

Arabella woke up with a start the following day with someone knocking on the door. Remus gave a big snort, but didn't wake up. Arabella got up from her bed slowly and opened the door, scowling at Harry, who was smiling at her in glee.

'You have to come and see this,' he said before grabbing her hand and walking up the stairs to Ron's bedroom attic.

Ron was sitting upright in his bed and examining what apparently appeared to be a thick gold chain.

'What's that?' asked Arabella, rubbing her blurry eyes.

'It's from Lavender,' said Ron, sounding revolted. 'She can't honestly think I'd wear…'

Arabella looked more closely and let out a shout of laughter. Dangling from the chain in large gold letters were the words: _My Sweetheart. _

'Nice,' said Arabella, grinning excitedly. 'Does she really expect you to wear that? Have you ever called her sweetheart?'

'Well… we don't really talk much,' said Ron. 'It's mainly…'

'Snogging,' said Arabella and Harry together.

'Well, yeah,' said Ron. He hesitated a moment, then said, 'Is Hermione really going out with McLaggen?'

'I don't think so,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'They were at Slughorn's party together, but I don't think it went well at all.'

Ron looked slightly more cheerful as he delved deeper into this stocking. Arabella left to see her own. Remus was already awake by the time she got there.

Arabella's presents included a sweater with a Quaffle ball and a broomstick on the front, hand-knitted by Mrs Weasley. The twins got her a large box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Andromeda and Ted got her a snow globe of London while Nymph got her an action figure of Troy from the Irish National Quidditch team. Hermione got her a book of Modern Defense Spells and Ron got her a large box of Chocolate Frogs. Hagrid got her a box of Every-Flavoured Beans and Mad-Eye got her a book of Dark Wizards and How They Got Caught. Arabella flipped through the book quickly and found that most of them got caught from Mad-Eye himself. Ginny got her a Gryffindor shirt with her last name on the back of it while Fleur and Bill got her a small bracelet from France.

Remus got her another blank leather bound book so that she can fill it with more prank idea and inventions.

'It's been a while since you wrote anything in your old one,' said Remus, opening his truck and throwing her old one over. 'And it's full. Something for you to do.'

Arabella ignored the meaning behind that sentence. _Something for you to do beside drink, _he meant to say.

'Thanks,' Arabella said gratefully with a smile as he left the room to go downstairs for lunch.

There were two more presents left. Harry got her some colourful quills and a bottle of sand from a beach. When you open it, it gave off an amazing smell of the ocean. Harry and Ron found her sitting on the camp bed smelling it.

'This is amazing, Harry,' said Arabella as the two of them sat on the other bed. 'Thank you.'

'No problem,' said Harry, frowning as he looked at the last present. It was a slightly damp, moldy-smelling package that came with a label reading: _To Mistress, From Kreacher. _

Arabella stared at it. 'Think it's safe to open?' she asked.

'Can't be anything dangerous, all our mail's still being searched at the Ministry,' replied Ron, though he was eyeing the parcel suspiciously.

Though Arabella was feeling slightly bad for not getting Kreacher anything, those feeling immediately vanished when Arabella opened the package. She gave a loud yelp, leapt out of her camp bed and onto the one Harry and Ron was on. The package contained a large number of maggots.

'Nice,' said Ron, roaring with laughter with Harry. 'Very thoughtful.'

'Better than the necklace,' Arabella said harshly. This sobered Ron up at once.

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur and Mrs Weasley herself, who was sporting a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny star like diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.

'Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?'

'Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks,' said George, waving an airy hand. 'Parsnips, Remus?'

'Arabella, you've got a maggot in your hair,' said Ginny.

Arabella gave a small scream of terror, saying, 'Get it out, get out, get it out!' in a rushed, panicky voice.

'Okay, okay, relax,' said Harry, taking the maggot out with ease as he was sitting beside her.

'How did a maggot get in your hair?' Remus asked.

'Kreacher,' said Arabella, Harry and Ron together. This answer seemed to satisfy Remus.

''Ow 'orrible,' said Fleur with a little shudder.

'Yes, isn't it?' said Ron. 'Gravy, Fleur?'

In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying. Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.

'You are as bad as zat Tonks,'s aid Fleur to Ron, when she had finished kissing Bill in thanks. 'She is always knocking –'

'I invited dear Tonks to come along today,' said Mrs Weasley, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur. 'But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?'

Arabella thought it was odd Mrs Weasley asked Remus instead of her.

'No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much,' said Remus. 'But Nymph has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?'

'Hmmm,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually.'

She gave Remus an annoyed look, further puzzling Arabella. She looked between the two of them, trying to understand what was going on and then something clicked in her head. She remembered what Nymph told her during her visit to Grimmauld Place.

'_You deserve Harry and he deserves you! Like godfather, like goddaughter. You both are idiots if you keep thinking you don't deserve some happiness in the world. Would it kill you to just go for what you want in life? Is that so hard? You don't have to keep pushing people away –'_

At that point Arabella cut Nymph off, but she didn't need to go on.

'Oh, my god,' said Arabella, her eyes widening with glee towards Remus, who turned a light shade of red. 'She told you? She _actually_ told you? Oh. My. God.'

'Shut up,' Remus hissed under his breath towards her.

'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Arabella, smiling at Remus across the table. 'This is great.'

'Not great,' said Remus, shaking his head. 'Nothing to tell. Stop looking at me like that.'

But Arabella didn't listen to him. She kept grinning at him madly with glee but with her hands covering her mouth, as though trying to contain how happy she was feeling. Everyone looked between the two of them in puzzlement, except for Mrs Weasley, who Arabella suspected knew what was going on.

Arabella knew Nymph liked Remus. It started off as a small crush when Remus used to help her in Defense Against the Dark Arts when she was at Hogwarts, but it didn't go away. Arabella thought it was just a harmless school girl crush, like how Hermione had one on Lockhart, but after a while, she really thought Nymph was in love with Remus. It would be so great if they did fall in love. Then they would actually be a big family, all blood related and everything.

'What are you –?' Harry began.

'Arthur!' said Mrs Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair. Her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. 'Arthur – it's Percy!'

'What?'

Mr Weasley looked around. Everybody looked quickly at the window. Ginny stood up for a better look. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, but not alone.

'Arthur, he's – he's with the Minister!'

And sure enough, the man Arabella met over the summer was following along in Percy's wake, limping slightly with his black coat flecked with snow. Before any of them could say anything, before Mr and Mrs Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, 'Merry Christmas, Mother.'

'Oh, Percy!' said Mrs Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as she observed this affecting scene.

'You must forgive this intrusion,' he said, when Mrs Weasley looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. 'Percy and I were in the vicinity – working, you know – and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all.'

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Mr Weasley, Fred and George were all observing him, stony-faced.

'Please, come in, sit down, Minister!' fluttered Mrs Weasley, straightening her hat. 'Have a little purkey, or some tooding… I mean –'

'No, no, my dear Molly,' said Scrimgeour. 'I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly…'

'Oh, Perce!' said Mrs Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

'… We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have to stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody card to show me your charming garden… Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?'

The atmosphere around the table changed noticeably. Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. Nobody bought Srimgeour's pretending he didn't know Harry's name convincing or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fleur and George had clean plates.

'Yeah, all right,' said Harry.

Arabella grabbed his upper arm quickly, bringing him closer to whisper in his left ear. '_Be careful_.' She let go of his arm and he understood. Remus had half risen from his chair and Mr Weasley opened his mouth to speak, but Harry said it was fine.

'Good to see you again, Miss Black,' said Scrimgeour with a tight smile. 'Have you given any thought to what I told you over the summer?'

'I did,' said Arabella, not smiling at all. 'And I stand by my answer. Minister,' she added as an afterthought.

'I see,' said Scrimgeour. 'Well… we'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!' he recovered quickly.

There was a long silence as Mrs Weasley was busy setting up another plate for Percy.

'Here you go, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, setting up Percy's plate at Harry's empty seat beside Arabella. She kissed his cheek before saying, 'Eat up.'

They sat down to even more silence as Percy began eating while everyone watching him shamelessly. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were all frowning at him. Bill and Mr Weasley looked uncomfortable. Fleur didn't look like she knew what to do. Arabella and Remus glanced at each other, blanked face. You could cut the tension in the room with an axe.

'So, _Perce_,' began Fred sounding furious and trying to compose himself, 'how have you been?'

'Oh – er – good,' said Percy, nodding his head. 'Things have been good.'

Silence once more.

'Don't you have anything you want to tell Mum or Dad?' asked Ron, his voice hard as he glared at Percy with his fists clenched.

'Ron, not –' began Mrs Weasley, but George cut her off.

'No, Ron's right,' he said, mirroring his twin's expression. 'Don't you have anything you want to say Percy?'

They were all looking at him expectantly while Arabella, Remus and Fleur looked down at their plates, pretending not to hear anything.

'I'm sorry,' Percy said in a small monotone voice.

'Please,' said Ron, rolling his eyes, 'at least trying to sound as though you care.'

'Ronald!' said Mrs Weasley, scolding him. Mr Weasley said nothing, siding with his other children. 'Arthur, say something!' Mrs Weasley urged him on, tears threatening to fall.

'Mum, it's –' Percy began, but stopped. Ginny had taken a spoonful of parsnip and flicked it at him. He stopped midsentence at looked astonished at Ginny. There were some parsnips in his hair and one on his glasses.

'Ginny!' said Mrs Weasley, almost pleading with her. But nobody heard her as Fred and George followed suit and threw their parsnips at Percy as well. Within five minutes, Percy was practically covered in parsnip. He stood up quickly and furiously before storming out of the home. Ginny, Fred and George smiled proudly while Mrs Weasley burst into tears, crying into Mr Weasley's shoulder while saying his name over and over again.

Arabella and Remus looked at each other, thoroughly uncomfortable as Harry strode back into the house.

**Thank you for reading! So, yeah, they did have sex. I kind of already realized that you guys already guessed that... Kind of Hermione's worst nightmare, isn't it? Her friends having sex in a classroom where they all learn magic. (Different kind of magic going on there) ;) Tell me what you think!**


	14. Apparition and Birthday

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nah, just Arabella. Hope you like it! And check out the one shot I did of Harry and Arabella's night in the classroom together. **

Apparition and Birthday

It was a couple days after New Year and the whole Percy and Minister fiasco when Remus left the Burrow. Arabella was close to tears when he was about to leave. Once he had said goodbye to everyone else, they had left Remus and Arabella alone. She had pulled him into a big hug, not wanting to let go of him at all as he did not want to do that same as well.

'Take care of yourself, alright?' she mumbled into his shoulder, standing up on her tiptoes.

'You better take care of yourself,' said Remus as they moved apart from each other, but Remus had his hands on her shoulders. 'I swear I'll come and hex you in Hogwarts if you do something stupid again.'

Arabella smiled at him. 'No promises.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Remus, kissing her forehead before picking up his trunk and walking away from the protective barrier of the Burrow. Within a few minutes, there was a soft _pop_ and Remus Lupin had left the vicinity.

Arabella stood there for a while, staring at the place where he vanished with some tears streaming down her face. She must have stood there for a long time as Harry came outside to tell her dinner was ready.

'Yeah, I'll be inside soon,' said Arabella, not turning to look at him.

But Harry didn't leave. Instead he stood beside her and wiped the tears from her face.

'Stop that,' said Arabella, pushing his hands away. Harry looked confused. 'Stop being so bloody wonderful and supportive. I hate that.'

Harry merely chuckled before putting his arms around her shoulders, trying to stir her towards the Burrow, but she wouldn't budge.

Harry sighed before saying, 'You have to eat something. You're going to starve if you don't.'

'Fine,' Arabella groaned out before following Harry inside for dinner.

She kept to herself, barely saying anything. When everybody had gone upstairs to bed, Arabella stayed behind with Mrs Weasley, who was clearing up the table.

'Do you need any help, Mrs Weasley?' Arabella asked.

'No, no, I'm fine, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, giving her a watery smile. Ever since Percy's departure, it didn't take much to set her off. 'Why don't you go up to bed? Big day tomorrow, going back to Hogwarts.'

'Alright,' said Arabella, standing up from her chair. Instead of going upstairs, she took the plate out of Mrs Weasley's hand and hugged her. 'Thank you. For everything, thank you.'

When Arabella let go, Mrs Weasley cupped her cheek, tears on the edge of her eyes. She gave Arabella a smile before kissing her cheek.

'Goodnight, dear,' said Mrs Weasley before going back to cleaning again.

''Night,' said Arabella before heading upstairs to Ginny's room where her camp bed was set up.

It was late in the afternoon the next day and Arabella, Harry, Ron and Ginny lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. The Ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return student quickly and safely to the school. Only Mrs Weasley was there to say goodbye, as Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur were all at work. Mrs Weasley dissolved into tears immediately at the moment of departure.

'Don't cry, Mum,' said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mrs Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. 'It's okay…'

'Yeah, don't worry about us,' said Ron, permitting her to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, 'or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?'

Mrs Weasley sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Harry in her arms.

'Promise me you'll look after yourself… Stay out of trouble…'

'I always do, Mrs Weasley,' said Harry. 'I like a quiet life, you know me.'

She gave a watery chuckle and hugged Arabella. 'Be good… take care of yourself. All of you,' she added, staring at the other as well.

Harry stepped into the emerald fire and shouted 'Hogwarts!'

Ron stepped up and Ginny after him. Arabella gave Mrs Weasley on last smile before shouting 'Hogwarts!' and letting the flames engulf her. She was spinning very fast and her vision became very blurry before she stopped in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. She barely glanced up from her work.

'Evening, Black. Do try not to get too much ash on the carpet.'

'Have a nice holiday, Professor?'

'Can't complain.'

Arabella flattened her hair and trooped out of McGonagall's office and off toward Gryffindor Tower with the others.

'Baubles,' said Ron confidently, when they reached the Fat Lady, who was looking rather paler than usual and winced at his loud voice.

'No,' she said.

'What d'you mean, 'no'?'

'There is a new password,' she said. 'And please don't shout.'

'But we've been away, how're we supposed to –?'

'Arabella! Harry!'

Hermione was hurrying toward them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat and gloves.

'I got back a couple hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck – I mean Witherwings,' she said breathlessly. 'Did you have a good Christmas?'

'Yeah,' said Ron at once, 'pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim –'

'I've got something for you, Harry,' said Hermione, neither looking at Ron nor giving any sign that she had heard him. 'Oh, hang on – password. _Abstinence.'_

'Precisely,' said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung open forward to reveal the portrait hole.

'What's up with her?' asked Harry.

'Overindulged over Christmas, apparently,' said Hermione rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. 'She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway…'

She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

'Great,' said Harry, unrolling it at once. Arabella looked over his shoulders and saw that the next lesson was scheduled for the following night. 'I've got loads to tell him – and you. Let's sit down –'

But at that moment there was a loud squeal of 'Won-Won!' and Lavender Brown came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into Ron's arms. Several onlookers sniggered, including Arabella. Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and said, 'There's a table over there… Coming, Ginny?'

'No, thanks, I said I'd meet dean,' said Ginny, though Arabella couldn't help but notice that she didn't sound very enthusiastic about it. Leaving Ron and Lavender locked in a kind of vertical wrestling match, Hermione led Arabella and Harry over to the spare table.

'So how was your Christmas?' Arabella asked.

'Oh, fine,' said Hermione, shrugging. 'Nothing special. How was it at Won-Won's?'

'I'll tell you in a minute,' said Harry. 'Look, Hermione, can't you –?'

'No, I can't,' she said flatly. 'So don't even ask.'

'I thought maybe, you know, over Christmas –'

'It was the Fat Lady who drank a vat of five hundred year old wine, Harry, not me. So what was this important news you wanted to tell me?'

Harry dropped the subject of Ron and recounted all that they had overheard between Malfoy and Snape. When he had finished, Hermione sat in thought for a moment and then said, 'Don't you think –?'

' –he was pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?'

'Well, yes.'

'Ron's dad and Remus think so,' said Harry grudgingly. 'But this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something, you can't deny that.'

'No, I can't,' she answered slowly.

'And he's acting on Voldemort's order, just like I said!'

'Hmm… did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name?'

Harry frowned, trying to remember. 'I'm not sure… Snape definitely said 'your master,' and who else would that be?'

'I don't know,' said Hermione, biting her lip. 'Maybe his father?'

Arabella raised her eyebrow. 'I know Lucius Malfoy's an ass, but I doubt he'd make his own son call him 'Master'.'

Hermione stared across the room, apparently lost in thought, not even noticing Lavender tickling Ron. 'How's Remus?'

'Not great,' said Harry, and he told her all about Remus's mission among the werewolves and the difficulties he was facing. 'Have you heard of this Fenrir Greyback?'

'Yes, I have!' said Hermione, sounding startled. 'And so have you, Harry!'

'When, History of Magic? You know full well I never listened…'

'No, no, not History of Magic – Malfoy threatened Borgin with him!' said Hermione. 'Back in Knockturn Alley, don't you remember? He told Borgin that Greyback was an old family friend and that he'd be checking up on Borgin's progress!'

Harry gaped at her. 'I forgot! But this proves Malfoy's a Death Eater, how else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?'

'It is pretty suspicious,' breathed Hermione. 'Unless…'

'Oh, come on,' said Harry in exasperation, 'you can't get round this one!'

'Well… there is the possibility it was an empty threat.'

'You're unbelievable, you are,' said Harry, shaking his head. 'We'll see who's right… You'll be eating your words, Hermione, just like the Ministry. Oh yeah, I had a row with Rufus Scrimgeour as well…'

And the rest of the evening passed amicably with the three of them abusing the Minister of Magic, for Hermione, like Ron, thought that after all the Ministry had put Harry through the previous year, they had a great deal of nerve asking him for help now.

The next term started next morning with a pleasant surprise for the sixth years: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

_APPARITION LESSONS_

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31th August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons._

Arabella, Harry and Ron joined the crowd that was jostling around the notice and taking it in turns to write their names at the bottom. Ron was just taking out his quill to sign after Hermione when Lavender crept up behind him, slipped her hands over his eyes, and trilled, 'Guess who, Won-Won?' Arabella turned to see Hermione stalking off. She and Harry caught up with her, not wanting to stay behind with Ron and Lavender, but to Arabella's surprise, Ron caught up with them only a little way beyond the portrait hole, looking disgruntled. Without a word, Hermione sped up and Arabella followed.

'What kind of a name is 'Won-Won'?' asked Hermione, looking disgusted.

'Well, it rhymes with Ron,' said Arabella indifferently, shrugging, 'and it starts with W because of his last name.'

'Shut up,' said Hermione, shooting Arabella a dark look. After a while, she said, in a much kinder tone, 'So, Apparition should be fun, right?'

'Sometimes,' said Arabella, shrugging again. 'I've been going on Side-Along Apparition with Moony for my whole life. It might be different doing it by yourself.'

'When can we take the actual test?'

'Soon as we're seventeen. Only a month left for me. Neville!' she hissed after him.

'Oh, hello!' he said brightly as he got squished between Arabella and Hermione. 'Have a good holiday? Me and Gran got to see some sort of Muggle show in London. It was based on a book and not that bad –'

'That's great, Neville,' said Arabella, cutting him off. 'I've got some great news for you.'

'You do?' asked Neville. He and Hermione looked confused.

'Yes, I do,' said Arabella, smiling proudly at herself. 'Things might not be looking so good on the whole Ginny and Dean front. She sounded disappointed to see him yesterday when we got back.'

Neville sighed, tired of Arabella nagging him about this. 'That does not mean anything.'

'No,' said Hermione, slowly, 'she has a point. If Ginny's a bit disappointed in seeing Dean, then something's not right.'

'She might have been tired,' said Neville.

'Not likely,' said Arabella shaking her head. 'She slept through the night and was energetic in the morning. There was no way she was tired. She was disappointed to see him.'

'You're crazy,' said Neville, looking at her. 'The both of you,' he looked at Hermione as well. 'There's no way Ginny would go for a guy like me.'

'What do you mean 'a guy like me'?' said Hermione, looking at him angrily.

'Now you know what I've been dealing with,' said Arabella. 'There's nothing wrong with you, Neville.'

'Anybody would be lucky to have you,' said Hermione indefinitely.

Neville mumbled something under his breath before walking away from the two of them.

'Is this what you do in your spare time, then?' Hermione asked Arabella. 'You're playing matchmaker, now?'

'Maybe,' Arabella said slyly.

The rest of the day went by with many people talking about the upcoming Apparition lesson, but a couple people seemed off put when they asked Arabella how it felt, and her answer was not what they expected. Harry had to lie to them so that he could go to Dumbledore's lesson. Arabella took the night off and didn't bother urging Neville to go and talk to Ginny. He was already doing so.

'I must admit,' said Hermione, watching them with her as they sat down in an armchair together, 'they do look nice together.'

'I know,' said Arabella, smirking as though this was all her doing.

* * *

The next day Harry confided in Arabella, Ron and Hermione the task Dumbledore had set him, though separately and Arabella had to accompany him to both Ron and Hermione (Harry begged her to).

Ron thought that Harry was unlikely to have any trouble with Slughorn at all.

'He loves you,' he said over breakfast, waving an airy forkful of fried eggs. 'Won't refuse you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Prince. Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him.'

Hermione, however, took a gloomier view. 'He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him,' she said in a low voice, as they stood in the deserted, snowy courtyard at break. 'Horcruxes… Horcruxes… I've never even heard of them…'

'You haven't' Harry sounded disappointed.

'They must be really advanced Dark Magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them? I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy…

'Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon…'

'Oh, well, if _Won-Won_ think that, you'd better do it,' she said, flaring up at once. 'After all, when has _Won-Won's _judgement ever been faulty?'

'Hermione, can't you –?'

_'No_!' she said angrily, and stormed away, leaving Harry and Arabella ankle deep in snow.

'Well, that went well,' said Arabella.

Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as they all had to share a desk. Hermione had moved her cauldron as far away from Ron's and close to Arabella, ignoring all of them though.

'Settle down, settle down, please!' Slughorn called in front of the room. 'Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law… who can tell me –? But Miss Granger can, of course!'

Hermione recited at top speed: 'Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-components.'

'Precisely!' beamed Slughorn. 'Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true…'

Nobody except Hermione seemed to be following what Slughorn said next. Arabella had to take Slughorn's word that Golpalott's Third Law was true since what he said after made no sense whatsoever. Ron was sitting beside Harry with his mouth half open, doodling absently on his potions book. He kept forgetting that he could no longer rely on Hermione to help him out of trouble when he didn't understand what was going on.

'… and so,' finished Slughorn, 'I want each of you to come and take on it these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!'

Hermione had left her stool before anyone else with Arabella following her lazily. Harry and Ron returned to the table when Hermione had already tipped the contents of her phial into her cauldron and was kindling a fire underneath it.

'It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry,' she said brightly as she straightened up. 'You have to understand the principals involved this time. No shortcuts or cheats!'

Rolling her eyes, Arabella uncorked the poison she had taken from Slughorn's desk, which was a horrible shade of green, tipped it into her cauldron and lit a fire underneath it. She flipped through her book to look for the topic of Golpalott's Third Law.

_Golpalott's Third Law is a law of making antidotes for a blended poison created by mixing several other poisons together. One cannot simply create the antidote for each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. Instead, the potion maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidote, transforms them near alchemically into a combined whole which will counter act the entire blended poison. _

'Okay,' muttered Arabella to herself, though she barely understood what she read and didn't think Hermione would help her understand. 'Unicorn hair and mistletoe berries.'

Arabella ran towards the store cupboard, struggling against a couple Ravenclaws and a Slytherin before returning back with unicorn hair, mistletoe berries and some standard ingredients. But the she hurried back and got some leafs of a Mandrake.

She cut the berries carefully, considering it's a very ironic ingredient. The non-berry parts of the mistletoe plant are extremely poisonous that can cause stomach pain, diarrhea, low pulse and convulsions if eaten. But the other parts are fine. So Arabella had to be really careful what she cuts. She then quickly sorted out the unicorn hair, not using all of what she brought and crunched up the Mandrake leafs.

Arabella was about to tip what she had into her cauldron when Slughorn called, 'Two minutes left, everyone!' She hastily dropped everything she had into the cauldron and stirred her cauldron until it turned into a more appealing green colour.

'Time's… UP!' called Slughorn genially. 'Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise… what have you got for me?'

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining that various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Hermione was trying to cram a few more ingredients into her bottle before Slughorn reached her. Ron had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the fumes issuing from his cauldron. Harry stood there with something clutched into his hand.

Slughorn reach their table last. He passed Ron's cauldron with a grimace, not lingering over it but backing away swiftly. He peered over Arabella's with a slight smile.

'What did you use, Miss Black?' he asked kindly.

'Er – unicorn hair, mistletoe berries, some standard ingredients and leafs from a Mandrake,' she replied.

'That's good start,' he said, smiling at her with a small pat on the shoulders. 'And you, Harry, what have you got to show me?'

Harry held out his hand, a bezoar sitting on his palm. Slughorn looked down at it for a full minute before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter.

'You're got nerve, boy!' he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. 'Oh, you're like your mother… Well, I can't fault you… A bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!'

Hermione, who was sweaty-faced, and had dirt on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising of fifty-two ingredients, including a chunk of her own hair, bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Harry.

'That's the individual spirit a real potion maker needs!' said Slughorn happily. 'Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he get it… Yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick… although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's worth knowing how to mix antidotes…'

The bell rang and Harry dawdled behind, taking a huge amount of time to do up his bag. Neither Ron nor Hermione had wished him luck as they both looked very annoyed. Arabella gave the thumbs up before leaving as well, holding no grudge because, well for one, she did try, and she didn't have any high expectations for the outcome.

Arabella did feel slight bad for Harry when she heard the dungeon door slam at Harry's face, but she was the only one. Hermione was still seething at the way Harry had triumphed without doing the work properly while Ron was resentful that Harry hadn't slipped him a bezoar too. Infuriated by his failure and Ron and Hermione's attitudes, Harry brooded for the next few days while Hermione dragged Arabella along to the library, which seemed to have failed Hermione for the first time in living memory.

'I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!' she told Harry, forgetting that she was mad at him and that Arabella helped her. 'Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they them you how to brew the most gruesome potions – nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to Magick Moste Evile – listen – 'Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give directions…' I mean, why mention it them?' she said impatiently, slamming the old book shut.

The snow melted around the school as February arrived to be replaced with constant chilly rain that made the lawns muddy. The only good thing about this was that the sixth years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no lesson would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

When Arabella and Hermione arrived in the Hall (Harry and Ron had come down later with Lavender tagging along), they found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high widows as they assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout – the Heads of Houses – and a small wizard whom Arabella took to be the Apparition instructor from the Ministry. Harry stood beside Arabella, looking irritated as Lavender gave a high-pitched laugh behind them.

'Not one word,' Harry whispered towards Arabella, who was trying not to laugh.

'Good morning,' said the Ministry wizard, when all the student had arrived and the Heads of Houses had called for quiet. 'My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Test in this time –'

'Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!' barked Professor McGonagall.

Everybody looked around. Malfoy had turned a light shade of pink. He looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument.

' – by the time, many of you may be ready to take your tests,' Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption. 'As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you.'

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other and ordered others out of their space.

Harry had gone over to stand behind Malfoy, listening in on his conversation while Arabella and Hermione prepared themselves when the four Heads of House shouted, 'Quiet!' and silence fell again.

'Thank you,' said Twycross. 'Now then…'

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student.

'The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!' said Twycross. 'Destination, Determination, Deliberation! Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this care, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate on that destination now.'

Arabella gazed at the centre of her hoop, not thinking of anything else.

'Step two,' said Twycross, 'focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body! Step three and only when I give the command… Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation! On my command, now… one –'

Arabella glanced at Hermione, who was staring deeply into her empty hoop.

' –two –'

Arabella turned back to her hoop, knowing that she could do this. Remus had always taken her Side-Along Apparition whenever they went somewhere. This should be a piece of cake.

' –THREE!'

Arabella spun on the spot and managed to land inside her hoop, trying not to wobble over.

'Excellent job, Black,' commented Professor McGonagall, appearing out of nowhere and holding her arm so that she wouldn't fall over. 'Remus taught you?'

'He always took me Side-Along Apparition,' commented Arabella, glancing along. 'Fourteen years of practice.'

Hermione and Neville were flat on their backs and nobody else fared better. Arabella was the only one that managed to get inside the hoop at all and was standing up.

'Never mind, never mind,' said Twycross dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. 'Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions…'

The second attempt was no better than the first for everyone and the third was just as bad. Arabella managed to get in the hoops both times and by the fourth, she didn't topple over. But there was a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified to see Susan Bones from Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away from where she had started.

The Heads of House converged on her. There was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

'Splinching, or the separation of random body parts,' said Twycross dispassionately, 'occurs when the mind if insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continuously upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation… thus.'

Twycross stepped forward, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched, and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall.

'Remember the three D's,' he said, 'and try again… one – two – three –'

But on hour later, Arabella was still the only one who was able to Apparate and was silently thanking Remus for taking her everywhere like that.

Twycross was not discouraged. He merely said, 'Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination, Determination, Deliberation.'

With that, he waved his wand, Vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving toward the entrance hall. Arabella met up with Harry and Ron, though Hermione stalked off without her.

'How did you do?' asked Ron. 'I think I felt something the last time I tried – a kind of tingling in my feet.'

'I did good,' said Arabella, smiling.

'We know,' Ron and Harry said together.

'I didn't feel anything,' said Harry. 'But I don't care about that now –'

'What d'you mean, you don't care? Don't you want to learn to Apparate?' said Ron incredulously.

'I'm not fussed, really, I prefer flying,' said Harry, glancing over his shoulder before speeding up as they came to the entrance hall. 'Look, hurry up, will you, there's something I want to do…'

Glancing at each other, Arabella and Ron followed Harry back to the Gryffindor Tower at a run. Within five minutes, they were climbing through the portrait hole.

'Are you going to tell us what we're doing, then?' asked Ron, panting slightly.

'Arabella, I need you to go and get the map,' said Harry, looking at her, 'and meet us in our dormitory.'

Before she could reply, Harry had already taken Ron to the dormitory and Arabella had grudgingly went up to her empty dormitory and took out the blank parchment and went to the boys' dormitory where only Harry and Ron were there.

'Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts,' Harry said at once when Arabella closed the door behind her. 'He was arguing with Crabbe just now.'

Arabella laid the blank parchment on an empty bed and tapped the tip of her wand on it.

'_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.'

At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface.

'Help me find, Malfoy,' said Harry urgently, bending down to get a closer look as the three of them searched.

'There!' said Ron, after a minute or so. 'He's in the Slytherin common room, look… with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle…'

'I need to borrow this map,' he said firmly to Arabella, who nodded. 'I need to keep an eye on him from now on and the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's –'

He broke off as Neville entered the dormitory, bringing with him a strong smell of singed material, and began rummaging in his trunk for a fresh pair of pants.

Despite his determination to catch Malfoy, Harry had no luck over the next couple of weeks. He had sometimes passed the map over to Arabella, asking her to keep an eye out. She did it half-heartedly, feeling as though she had forgotten something. It was on one stormy morning when she remembered what.

'Happy birthday!' said Hermione, coming over and giving Arabella a big hug, who was still trying to get more sleep. 'You have to get up soon, though. It may be your birthday, but there are still classes going on.'

'Right,' Arabella mumbled into her pillow. Then she snapped her head up as though hearing Hermione for the first time. 'It's my birthday?'

'Um, yeah, it is,' said Hermione, trying not to laugh at her. 'Here,' she tossed over her present. 'Thought you might like it.'

Arabella unwrapped the present to find two books. No surprise there. The Rise and Fall of Department of Magical Law Enforcement Heads and Famous Aurors of the Century.

'Apparently we've never really had any good Department Heads,' said Hermione, shrugging. 'Now you can learn from them.

'Remus already got me a book like this,' said Arabella, holding Famous Aurors of the Century.

'I know,' said Hermione. 'This one came out a couple months ago and they got all the information right. It's new and there's a couple pages of your Mum, Dad and grandfather in there.'

Arabella's eyes grew wider as she flipped through the thick book, trying to find it in the two hundred something pages.

'Page sixty seven through seventy,' replied Hermione, smiling at her. 'Happy Birthday, Arabella.'

She gave her another hug before heading downstairs to breakfast.

There was just one page of a big picture of her mother on the left side. It was black and white and she was looking over some piece of paper with Mad-Eye standing beside her, nodding his head, and then she smiled, looking proud of herself.

Arabella blinked a couple time before reading the small biography they had.

_Kassandra Anastas (Black) was an Auror during the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She's widely known for acting as a double spy and the only reportedly one known at the moment for the good side. Born to Isaak Anastas and Hekabe Christos, Anastas has trained under Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (see pages forty five to fifth four), who was a long-time friend of Isaak Anastas, renowned Auror as well and activist against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (see pages fifty five to fifty eight). Anastas continued to work against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named even after the deaths of her sister, Arabella Torell and her parents and the then wrongfully imprisonment of her husband Sirius Black (see pages sixty four to sixty six). Even after the end of the First Wizarding War, Anastas continued to work in the Auror Department alongside Moody, rounding up all the Death Eaters they could catch. This turned out to be their downfall as Anastas was murdered in her home on the night of August 11th, 1983, shortly after the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom (see pages seventy one to seventy six). Anastas was tortured along with her three year old daughter, Arabella (in honor of her sister) by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, brother-in-law Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. The accused have spent thirteen years in Azkaban, but have unfortunately broken out of Azkaban the previous year. Anastas is buried alongside her family in Godric's Hollow while her daughter is reportedly living with her godparent. _

Then it goes on to list the number of people Kassandra has faced in a battle-like environment. One being Rabastan Lestrange, and then it shows some newspaper clips featuring Kassandra in them. 

Then Arabella turned to page sixty four to see a picture of Sirius in his younger days with his arms crossed and looking at some far away with a hard look on his face.

_Sirius Black was an Auror during the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He's widely known for being wrongly convicted of murdering his friend, Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. Born in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, he was always regarded as the outside of the family, revealing his views on blood status compared to those of his family's. He was wrongly convicted after the night of his best friend's death and the death of his ex-friend, Peter Pettigrew, who framed Black. Black has been in Azkaban for twelve years before being the first one to break out of the tightly secured prison. Black went into hiding for two years before meeting his end in the hands of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, who also murdered his wife, Kassandra Anastas (see pages sixty seven to seventy). He leaves behind his only daughter and child, Arabella Black._

Then there were a couple picture of Sirius training and a couple news articles of him during his time as a convict.

Finally, Arabella turned to page fifty five. There was a big picture of Isaak Anastas demonstrating some sort of movement with his wand to a group pf people.

_Isaak Anastas was an Auror during the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the times before. He is widely known for speaking against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during his reign. Born to Daniél and Callidora Anastas and middle child to an older and younger brother, Anastas has fought through a hugh health defect. His mother died of Familial Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy (see your local Healer for more information) when he was four and his older brother, Stefanos, died when Anastas was seven. Anastas was also diagnosed with this disease when he was a baby and, reportedly, barely survived. Surviving the slim odds, Anastas has spent most of his life working alongside partner and Hogwarts school friend, Alastor Moody (see pages forty five to fifth four) until his ultimate death on the night of December 1st, 1980 with his lover, Hekabe Christos. The only remaining surviving member of his family is his granddaughter, Arabella Black, daughter of Kassandra Anastas (see pages sixty seven to seventy) and Sirius Black (see pages sixty four to sixty six). _

Then there were pictures of Isaak and many with Mad-Eye. There were also a couple articles based on him and one with Hekabe's name attached to it.

Arabella closed the book and placed it on her trunk and headed down to breakfast slowly. She should have been happy receiving that gift, but there was a part of her that… wanted to chuck it against the wall and stomp on it. Instead, Arabella put on a small smile as people wished her happy birthday and waited for the day to be over.

Harry and Ron went together on a present and got her a scarf and a beanie while Andromeda and Ted got her a pirate teddy bear and with Remus's gift attached to it. Opening the small box, Remus had gotten, well given her, Kassandra's old watch. It's a custom for a witch of wizard to receive a watch when they come of age. This was actually nice. The band was black and simple with the hands of the watch gold. Mr and Mrs Weasley also sent her a gift of freshly made brownies and a box of products from Fred and George. The last gift came from Nymph, who just sent her a card.

The day went by quickly as February turned into March, and with March came Ron's birthday, though it was not generally a happy day.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think, and if you didn't already know, I posted a one-shot of Arabella and Harry's night together in the classroom. Also, it seemed as though Arabella would get through Apparation since she's been doing that with Remus for all her life. **


	15. Birthday Surprise and Quidditch

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nah, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

Birthday Surprise and Quidditch

February moved toward March with no change in the weather, except with more wind. The bad thing was that the next Hogsmeade trip had been canceled, making Ron furious as it was on his birthday. It was not really surprised considering Katie still had not returned from St. Mungo's.

Also, Apparition lessons were not going to well. Three lessons in and a few more people had managed to Splinch themselves. Frustration was running high and Wilkie Twycross was gaining ill feelings from students along with his three D', which had inspired a number of nicknames for him.

Arabella woke up late on March the first, but early enough to catch some leftover breakfast. She changed slowly, all by herself in the dormitory as Hermione and Lavender couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other, the former more than the latter. They were either in the common room or in the Great Hall. She grabbed Ron's gift, a compass for his broomstick and headed downstairs where she was met with a frantic Hermione.

'Ron's in the hospital,' she gasped out. 'He's been poisoned.'

* * *

'So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?' said Fred.

It was evening. The hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Arabella, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him. They had spent all day waiting outside the double doors, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past.

'This isn't how we imagined handing over our present,' said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

'Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious,' said Fred.

'There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him –' said George.

'You were in Hogsmeade?' asked Ginny, looking up.

'We were thinking of buying Zonko's,' said Fred gloomily. 'A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore… But never mind that now.'

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

Harry retold the story he had already recounted to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, Ginny and Arabella.

'… and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so… keep taking essence of rue…'

'Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar,' said George in a low voice.

'Lucky there was one in the room,' said Harry.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet all day, except for when she got Arabella. Arabella has never seen Hermione look like a mess before then. The two of them turned up to Harry outside the hospital wing and demanded to know exactly what had happened, but Hermione had taken no part in Arabella, Harry and Ginny's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside them, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until at last they had been allowed in to see him.

'Do Mum and Dad know?' Fred asked Ginny.

'They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago – they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon…'

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

'So the poison was in the drink?' said Fred quietly.

'Yes,' said Harry at once. 'Slughorn poured it out –'

'Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?'

'Probably,' said Harry, 'but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?'

'No idea,' said Fred, frowning. 'You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?'

'Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?' asked Ginny.

'I dunno,' said Fred, 'but there must be loads of people who'd like tp poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?'

'So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?' said Ginny.

Anything's possible,' said Fred darkly.

'He could be under the Imperius Curse,' said George.

'Or he could be innocent,' said Arabella, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'The poison might have been in the bottle, which means that it was either meant for Slughorn or the person Slughorn was going to give it to, Dumbledore.'

'Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well,' said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad cold. 'Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself.'

'Er-my-nee,' croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them.

They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding toward them with a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy footprints all over the floor.

'Bin in the forest all day!' he panted. 'Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?'

'Not bad,' said Harry. 'They say he'll be okay.'

'No more than seven visitors at a time!' said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

'Hagrid makes seven,' George pointed out.

'Oh… yes…' said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several due to his size. To cover her confusion, she hurried off to clear up his footprints with her wand.

'I don't believe this,' said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as she started down at Ron. 'Jus' don' believe it… Look at him lyin' there… Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?'

'That's just what we were discussing,' said Harry. 'We don't know.'

'Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?' said Hagrid anxiously. 'Firs' Katie, now Ron…'

'I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team,' said George.

Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it,' said Fred fairly.

'Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks,' said Hermione quietly.

'How d'you work that out?' asked Fred.

Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course, that makes the person behind his even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim.'

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr and Mrs Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward. Now Mrs Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly. 'Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar,' she sobbed. 'Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny… you saved Arthur… now you've saved Ron…'

'Don't be… I didn't…' muttered Harry awkwardly.

'Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it,' Mr Weasley said in a constricted voice. 'Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry.'

Harry looked uncomfortable and didn't know what to say, but luckily, Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there was a limit of visitors around Ron's bed. Arabella, Harry, Hermione and Hagrid decided to leave Ron with his family.

'It's terrible,' growled Hagrid, as the four of them walked back along the corridor to the marble staircase. 'All this new security, an' kids are still gettin' hurt… Dumbledore's worried sick… He don' say much, but I can tell…'

'Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?' asked Hermione desperately.

'I 'spect he's got hundreds of idead, brain like his,' said Hagrid. 'But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'd've bin caught, wouldn' they? Wha' worries me,' said Hagrid, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder, 'is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin' their kids outta school, an' nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors'll be talkin' about shuttin' us up fer good.'

'Surely not?' said Hermione, looking worried.

'Gotta see it from their point o' view,' said Hagrid heavily. 'I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it?' Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but apptempted murder, tha's diff'rent. 'S'no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn –'

Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on his visible face.

'What?' said Harry quickly. 'Dumbledore's angry with Snape?'

'I never said tha',' said Hagrid, through his look of panic could not have been a bigger giveaway. 'Look at the time, it's getting' on fer midnight, I need ter –'

'Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?' Harry asked loudly.

'Shhhh!' said Hagrid, looking nervous and angry. 'Don't shout stuff like that, Harry, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job? Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag –'

'Don't try and make me feel guilty, it won't work!' said Harry forcefully. 'What's Snape done?'

'I dunno, Harry, I shouldn'ta heard it at all! I – well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking – well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorts skulled an' tried not ter listen, but it was a – well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out.'

'Well?' Harry urged him, as Hagrid shuffled his enormous feet uneasily.

'Well – I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he – Snape – didn' wan' ter do it anymore –'

'Do what?'

'I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit over-worked, tha's all – anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' than he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!' Hagrid added hastily as Harry, Arabella and Hermione exchanged looked full of meaning. 'All th Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business –'

'Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?' said Harry.

'Look,' said Hagrid, twisting his crossbow uncomfortably in his hands, 'I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is.'

'Look out,' said Hermione tersely.

They turned just in time to see the shadow of Argus Filch looming over the wall behind them before the man himself turned the corner.

'Oho!' he wheezed. 'Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!'

'No it won't, Filch,' said Hagrid shortly. 'They're with me, aren' they?'

'And what difference does that make?' asked Filch obnoxiously.

'I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!' said Hagrid, firing up at once.

There was a nasty hissing noise as Filch swelled with fury. Mrs Norris had arrived, unseen, and was twisting herself around Filch's skinny ankles.

'Get goin',' said Hagrid out of the corner of his mouth.

Arabella, Harry and Hermione hurried off. Hagrid's and Filch's raised voices echoed behind them as they ran. The Fat Lady was snoozing and not pleased to be woken, but swung forward grumpily to allow them to clamber into the empty common room. It did not seem as though people knew about Ron yet and Arabella was silently pleased about that. She and Hermione bid Harry goodnight before heading to the girls' dormitory.

Arabella really should have stayed behind because the next day she heard some dreadful news from Harry: McLaggen was the new (temporarily) Gryffindor Keeper.

'Have you gone mad?' asked Arabella, grinding her teeth and resisting the urge to throw her pumpkin juice at him.

Harry didn't say anything expect bend his slightly red face.

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly the next day, but there wasn't the same sensation there was when Katie got attacked. It seemed as though most people thought it was an accident, given that it took place in the Potion mater's room at the time, and that Ron was given the antidote immediately, there was no harm. In fact, the Gryffindors were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith (Hufflepuff Chaser) punished for his commentary during the opening match against Slytherin.

Arabella has never met anyone quite annoying as Cormac McLaggen in her life. He kept up a constant stream of hints that he would make a better permanent Keeper for the team than Ron and he was also keen to criticize the other plates. He provided Harry with detailed training schemes, so that more than once Harry was forced to remind him who was Captain.

Meanwhile, Lavender kept creeping up on Harry to discuss Ron. At first, Lavender had been annoyed that Harry (and Hermione and Arabella) knew about the attack before her, but unfortunately she now decided to forgive Harry and was keen on having lots of in-depth chats with him about Ron's feelings. Arabella couldn't stop laughing, especially when she heard Ron was pretending to sleep every time Lavender got there.

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Arabella headed down to the Quidditch pitch after having a short breakfast, this was apparently the wrong thing to do since McLaggen caught up with her and decided to accompany her. There was little wind and the clouds were patchy with a flash bright of sunlight appearing every now and then.

'Tricky conditions, tricky conditions,' said McLaggen boastfully. Arabella took a couple deep breaths, wondering what she did to deserve this. 'Now, Black, you would want to fly away from the sun –'

'Arabella!' called someone behind her and Arabella was thanking whoever listened to her silent prayers. Ginny was running towards Arabella and grabbed her shoulders, stirring her away from McLaggen, who didn't seem fazed.

'Thank you so much,' Arabella breathed out gratefully. 'You have no idea how much I love you right now.'

'He's a prat,' said Ginny as they entered the changing rooms. 'No idea why Harry would make him the Keeper.'

One by one, the team entered the changing rooms, all except Harry. They were all changed and waiting for their missing Captain and he managed to swing in just in the nick of time.

'Where have you been?' whispered Arabella as Harry quickly changed into his uniform.

'I met Malfoy,' he told her quietly as he pulled his robes over his head.

'Tell me about it later,' said Arabella as Harry seized his Firebolt.

'Come on then!' he called out to the rest of the team and they marched out onto the pitch to deafening cheers and boos.

Arabella clutched her Firebolt tightly as McLaggen began to talk again.

'Tricky condition!' he said bracingly to the team. Arabella rolled her eyes. 'Cootes, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming –'

'I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions,' said Harry angrily. 'Just get up by the goal posts!'

Once Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, Madam Hooch's whistle blew and they were off.

'And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle,' said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. 'He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them – oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice but that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble – no, Buggins –'

'It's Cadwallader!' said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

Arabella shook her head, trying not to laugh as she sped by Cadwallader at the same time as Demelza. He got confused and dropped the ball hastily and Arabella grabbed it, dodging two other Chaser (one being Smith) before passing it to Ginny –

'And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper,' said Luna while the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below cheer and jeer. 'I don't think that'll help him find the Smith, but maybe it's a clever ruse –'

Ginny passed it back to Arabella as Cadwallader tried to catch Ginny, making up for his mistake, but Arabella caught it, dodged Smith as she scored against the Keeper.

'Oh, Arabella Black has scored, making it ten to nil for Gryffindor. I like her as well…'

Ginny and Demelza scored as well, giving the Gryffindor supporters something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored two times, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed. She kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things like the shaped clouds and Smith, who could not hold a Quaffle ball for more than a minute.

'Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!' barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

'Is it, already?' said Luna vaguely. 'Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats.'

Arabella passed the Quaffle to Demelza and turned around to see Harry from his broomstick and with McLaggen holding Peake's bat.

Then there was a whistle and the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the Snitch. Three hundred and twenty to sixty.

Arabella saw teachers gathering around Harry and a stretcher being drawn out from thin air. She saw Harry being levitated away with Professor McGonagall leading the way.

Arabella blinked a couple time, trying to understand what just happened and understand that sinking feeling in her chest. _He's not dead. Harry can't be dead. Can't he_? But she saw his chest raising and falling while his left foot was slightly twitching.

The crowd was cheering and they were booing. She was vaguely aware of walking into the changing rooms and only snapped out of her daze when she laid eyes on McLaggen.

'I've met stupid people,' said Arabella slowly, drawing the attention of everyone in the changing room, 'and I've met foolish people. But I don't think I've ever met a stupid, foolish, blithering arse before in my life. Congratulations! Not only have you lost the match for you, you possible gave the Captain a cracked skull. Tell me, how proud do you feel?'

Arabella was clearly patronizing him.

'It was not my fault,' said McLaggen, standing up and puffing his chest in front of Arabella. 'Potter should have been keeping his eyes open, that's what I would have done. He was clearly not paying attention to his surroundings, which is essential in a great Seeker, and –'

'Shut up!' everybody yelled at him.

Arabella grabbed Peake's Beater bat from him and he seemed happy to let Arabella have it for a while. She bumped the end of the bat at McLaggen's chin, making him take a step back.

'Get out of here and never come back,' she snarled at him. 'I never want to see your ugly, condescending, smug face in these locker rooms every again in my life or I swear to you, I will hurt you so bad that your own _grandmother_ will feel it. Do I make myself clear?'

'You cannot threaten me, Black,' said McLaggen, scowling at her. 'Your threats are empty.'

'Trust me, I don't make empty threats,' said Arabella, shaking her head. 'I make promises. Isn't that right, Ginny?'

'I heard you almost choked that Bulgarian bloke with soap during the Yule Ball,' said Ginny, getting a kick out of this.

'I heard she threatened that vile Umbridge woman and managed to get a nasty burn on her neck,' said Demelza excitedly.

'I heard she punched Malfoy in the face,' said Peakes, standing behind Arabella.

'I heard she helped Potter fight those Dementors that year they guarded Hogwarts,' said Cootes.

Arabella was twirling the bat in her hands now, grateful for the help her teammates were giving her in getting rid of McLaggen. Plus, she had a lot of practice over the summer with a bat, this should be easy.

'Now, do I look like a girl who makes idle threats, McLaggen?' said Arabella, smiling at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'I'll tell McGonagall and she'll suspend you for all of this. There are witnesses everywhere.'

'Really?' asked Arabella, faking realization dawning upon her. 'Demelza, did you hear me make a threat?'

'No,' she said, shaking her head. 'No threat whatsoever.'

'Ginny, did you hear me make a threat?'

'No,' said Ginny, crossing her arms with a shake of the head. 'All I saw was you asking him to leave politely and him make a fuss about it. Quite rude if you ask me.'

'It is rude, isn't it?' asked Arabella, faking it as she turned to McLaggen with a smirk. 'You were saying?'

McLaggen just glared at her, looking as though he wanted to hit her (she was ready for that), before stalking out of the changing rooms with his clothes and broom. Ginny was the first one to laugh before they all followed suit.

'That was fun,' said Arabella, returning the bat to Peakes.

'Honestly, what was Harry thinking when he got McLaggen on the team?' Ginny asked as the two of them left the changing rooms to go to the hospital wing.

'I have no idea,' said Arabella, shrugging.

Entering the hospital wing, they saw Harry lying on the bed next to Ron, who gave them a lazy smile. his head was bandaged heavily as Madam Pomfrey told them that he had a cracked skull and they she was going to keep him overnight. Ginny went to go take a shower while Arabella stayed back a bit. Ron was turned away, pretending to sleep so that he could give Arabella and an unconscious Harry some space.

She sat on the edge of his bed for a moment, smiling at his peaceful looking face. Peaceful for now, he'll be mad at McLaggen later no matter what and would want to strangle him later. Arabella leaned forward before kissing his chin, whispering, 'This is why,' before walking out of the hospital wing, intending on getting a shower.

Arabella still thinks Harry's better off without her and that he deserves better, but she also realized something. She's in love with Harry. And that scares the hell out of her.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! **


	16. The Unknowable Room

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

The Unknowable Room

Arabella and Hermione escorted Harry and Ron to breakfast the next day after being resorted to full health by Madam Pomfrey. They brought good news (well, good to Arabella) that Ginny had argued with Dean.

'What did they row about?' Harry asked s they turned onto a seventh-floor corridor that was deserted by for a very small girl who had been examining a tapestry of trolls. She looked terrified at the sight of four sixth years and dropped the heavy brass scales she was carrying.

'It's all right!' said Hermione kindly, hurrying forward to help her. 'Here…'

She tapped the broken scales with her wand and said, 'Reparo.' The girl did not say thank you, but remained rooted to the spot as they passed and watched them out of sight. Ron glanced back at her.

'I swear they're getting smaller,' he said. 'Anyway, what did Ginny and Dean row about?'

'Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at Harry,' said Arabella with a smile.

'Why are you looking so happy about that?' Harry asked, looking irritated at the look on her face.

'Nothing,' Arabella said innocently, sharing a meaningful look with Hermione.

'Well, there's no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it,' said Harry. 'Or are they still together?'

'They're still together,' said Hermione.

'Not for long,' muttered Arabella.

Harry continued to look suspiciously at Arabella when a voice behind them called, 'Harry!' causing him to turn his back on her.

'Oh, hi, Luna.'

'I went to the hospital wing to find you,' said Luna, rummaging in her bag. 'But they said you'd left…'

She thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, and a considerable amount of what appeared to look like cat litter in Ron's hands, finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry.

'… I've been told to give you this.'

It was a small roll of parchment that was another invitation to a lesson with Dumbledore.

'Tonight,' he told them once he had unrolled it.

'Nice commentary last match!' said Ron to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool and the cat litter. Luna smiled vaguely.

'You're making fun of me, aren't you?' she said. 'Everybody says I was dreadful.'

'No, I'm serious!' said Ron earnestly. 'I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?' he added, holding the onion object to eye level.

'Oh, it's a Gurdyroot,' she said, stuffing the cat litter and the toadstool into her bag. 'You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies.'

'You know, she's grown on me, Luna,' he said, as they set off again for the Great Hall. 'I know she's insane, but it's in a good –'

He stopped talking very suddenly. Lavender was standing at the foot of the marble staircase looking thunderous.

'Hi,' said Ron nervously.

'C'mon,' Harry muttered to Arabella and Hermione, and they sped past though not before they had heard Lavender say, 'Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was _she _with you?'

Ron looked both sulky and annoyed when he appeared at breakfast half an hour later, and though he sat with Lavender, they did not exchange a word all the time they were together. Hermione was acting as though she was quite oblivious to all of this, but once or twice Arabella caught her smirking at herself. All that day she seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

Once Harry had left for his lesson with Dumbledore, Arabella pulled Neville to sit with her and Hermione, or at least she tried.

'No, I'm not going this again with you,' he said, struggling against her.

'But I' trying to help,' said Arabella, trying to pull him down next to her, but he wretched his arm from her and walked away. 'I'm really bored!' she called after him desperately.

'You _really_ need a hobby,' Hermione told her, not looking up from her homework.

* * *

They were sitting in the common room a couple weeks later when they saw the new sign on the notice board announcing the date for their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place in Hogsmeade.

Ron had panicked on reading this notice. He had still not managed to Apparate and feared he would not be ready for the test. Hermione managed to Apparate twice and was feeling a little more confident. Arabella was the only one was could consistently Apparate and knew she was going to ace the test.

Having wasted a lot of time worrying aloud about Apparition, Ron was not struggling to finish a difficult essay for Snape that Arabella, Harry and Hermione already completed. Arabella knew she was going to get a low grade on it since she disagreed with Snape on the best way to tackle Dementors. Harry didn't seem to care either; all he wanted was Slughorn's memory and kept flipping through his potions book for the answer.

'I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!' said Hermione, loudly. 'There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal –'

'Yeah, I know that, thanks,' said Harry, not looking up from the book. 'That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell…'

'You're approaching this the wrong way,' said Arabella. 'You have to persuade Slughorn into giving you the memory. You have to do something other people haven't, so you can't just slip him a potion or –'

'How d'you spell 'belligerent'?' said Ron, shaking his quill very hard while staring at his parchment. 'It can't be B – U – M –'

'No, it isn't,' said Hermione, pulling Ron's essay toward her. 'And 'augury' doesn't being O – R – G either. What kind of quill are you using?'

'It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones… but I think the charm must be wearing off…'

'Yes, it must be,' said Hermione, pointing at the title of his essay, 'because we were asked how we'd deal with Dementors, not 'Dugbogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either.'

'Ah no!' said Ron, staring horror-struck at the parchment. 'Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!'

'It's okay, we can fix it,' said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.

'I love you, Hermione,' said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing her eyes wearily.

Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, 'Don't let Lavender hear you saying that.'

'I won't,' said Ron into his hands. 'Or maybe I will… then she'll ditch me…'

'Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?' asked Harry.

'The more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on,' said Ron gloomily, watching Hermione silently tapping each of his misspelled words with the end of her wand, so that they corrected themselves on the page. 'It's like going out with the giant squid.'

'There,' said Hermione, some twenty minutes later, handing back Ron's essay.

'Thanks a million,' said Ron. 'Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?'

Arabella looked around, noticing that the four of them were now the only ones left in the common room. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and Ron scratching out one last paragraph on Dementors using Hermione's quill when –

_Crack. _

Hermione let out a little shriek, Ron spilled ink all over his freshly completely essay and Arabella said, 'Kreacher!'

The house-elf bowed low with another _Crack. _

Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher.

'Mistress,' drawled Kreacher, addressing Arabella before turning to Harry. 'Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give –'

'Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!' Dobby squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look. 'And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!'

'What is this?' asked Hermione, still shocked by these sudden appearances. 'What's going on, Harry?'

Harry hesitated for a minutes, glancing at Arabella, before saying, 'Well… they've been following Malfoy for me.'

'Night and day,' croaked Kreacher.

'Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!' said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood.

Hermione looked indignant.

'You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to –'

'No, of course I didn't,' said Harry quickly. 'Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?'

'Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood,' croaked Kreacher at once. 'His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are those of –'

'Enough, Kreacher,' snapped Arabella. 'Just tell us where he's been going. We don't need to hear about you being in love with him.'

Kreacher bowed again, looking furious, and then said, 'Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of –'

'Dobby, you tell me,' said Harry, cutting across Kreacher. 'Has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?'

'Harry Potter, sir,' squeaked Dobby, 'the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but his is still keen to avoid detention. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters –'

'The Room of Requirement!' said Harry, smacking himself hard on the forehead with his potions book. Hermione and Ron stared at him. 'That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing… whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map – come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirements on there!'

'Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there,' said Ron.

'Isn't the room Unplottable?' asked Arabella. 'It's probably part of the magic of the room.'

'Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?' said Harry eagerly.

'No, Harry Potter, that is impossible,' sad Dobby.

'No, it's not,' said Harry at once. 'Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem.'

'But I don't think you will, Harry,' said Hermione slowly. 'Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the DA, so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into.'

'There'll be a way around that,' said Harry dismissively. 'You've done brilliantly, Dobby.'

'Kreacher's done well too,' said Hermione kindly. But far from looking grateful, Kreacher averted his eyes and croaked at the ceiling, 'The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear –'

'Go away, Kreacher,' Arabella said harshly at him, and Kreacher made one last deep bow and Disapparated.

'You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby,' said Harry.

'Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!' squeaked Dobby happily, and he too vanished.

'How good's this?' said Harry enthusiastically, turning to them the moment the room was elf-free again. 'We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!'

'Yeah, it's great,' said Ron glumly, who was attempting to mop up the sodden mass of ink that had recently been an almost complete essay. Hermione pulled it toward her and began siphoning the ink off with her wand.

'But what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of student'?' said Hermione. 'How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing…'

'Yeah, that is weird,' said Harry, frowning. 'I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't he business what he was doing… so what's he telling all these… all these…'

Harry's voice tailed away. He was staring at the fire.

'God, I've been stupid,' he said quietly. 'It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon… He could've nicked some any time during that lesson…'

'Nicked what?' said Ron.

'Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potions lesson… There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy… it's just Crabbe and Goyle are usual… Yeah, it all fits!' said Harry, jumping up and starting to pace in front of the fire. 'They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to… but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people… Those two girls I saw him with when he missed Quidditch – ha! Crabbe and Goyle!'

'Do you mean to say,' said Hermione in a hushed voice, 'that little girl whose scales I repaired –?'

'Yeah, of course!' said Harry loudly, staring at her. 'Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she – what am I talking about? – he dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there! And there was that girl who dropped the toadspawn too! We've been walking past him all the time and not realizing it!'

'He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?' chortled Ron. 'Blimey… No wonder they don't look too happy these days… I'm surprised they don't tell them to stuff it…'

'Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?' said Harry.

'Hmmm… the Dark Mark we don't know exists,' said Hermione skeptically, rolling up Ron's dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to him.

'We'll see,' said Harry confidently.

'Yes, we will,' Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. 'But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget that what you're supposed to be concentration on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Good night.'

Arabella watched her go from her seat lazily before waving towards Harry and Ron and following Hermione up the stairs.

Arabella slept like a log but had to listen to Harry's anticipated whisperings the next morning over breakfast as he was planning on forcing his way into the room. They had breakfast in (almost) silence, in which they learned that Mundungus was arrested, and when they finished, Hermione set off immediately for Ancient Runes, Ron for the common room and Harry dragged Arabella to the corridor on the seventh floor.

'I hate you,' muttered Arabella.

'Yeah, yeah, I hate you too,' said Harry as he slipped on his Invisibility Cloak on them once he had found an empty passage, but there was no point. When they had reached their designated corridor, it was deserted.

Harry immediately closed his eyes and muttered quietly under his breath so that Arabella couldn't hear. He began to pace and Arabella sat against the opposite wall, watching him. He paced against the wall three times before looking back at it in disappointment.

He pushed against it before turning to Arabella. 'You could help, you know.'

'Nah, I'm good,' said Arabella, shrugging.

'Fine,' said Harry, irritated. 'Fine… I just thought the wrong thing then…'

Arabella didn't bother asking him anything as he began pacing again. After another three walks, Harry turned to the wall with no door.

'Oh, come off it,' he said, even more irritated. 'That was a clear instruction… Fine…'

He stood there for several minutes before pacing again. When he opened his eyes again, there was still no door.

Arabella almost pitied him, but was having too much fun just watching him. She stood up when she heard a couple first years laughing around the corner, stretching.

'Almost done?' she asked.

'No,' he said shortly before pacing again.

By the end of the hour, all Harry did was pace and all Arabella did was find different ways of sitting on the ground, one included her sitting on her head.

Frustrated, annoyed, and slightly amused, Harry and Arabella set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

'Late again, Potter,' said Snape coldly, not noticing Arabella just yet. 'And Black as well, I see. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Fix your hair, Black. It's an utter mess.'

Arabella scowled at Snape as she sat in the empty seat beside Hermione. Half the class was still on its feet, taking out books and organizing their things. They were no later than the others.

'Before we start, I want your Dementors essays,' said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. 'And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page – what is it, Mr Finnigan?'

'Sir,' said Seamus, 'I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius –'

'No, there wasn't,' said Snape in a bored voice.

'But sir, I heard people talking –'

'If you had actually read the article in question, Mr Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher.'

'I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side,' muttered Harry to Arabella, Ron and Hermione. 'Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest –'

'But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject,' said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Harry. 'Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost.'

The whole class looked around at Harry.

'Er – well – ghosts are transparent –'

'Oh, very good,' interrupted Snape, his lips curling. 'Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. '_Ghosts are transparent'_.'

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle and several other people were smirking.

'If you wanted an answer you should have let him finished,' snapped Arabella, 'instead of interrupting Harry with pointless comments. _Professor.'_

There was a cold silence as Hermione cursed under her breath while Dean and Seamus (sitting at the front) gave Arabella the thumbs up sign. Snape walked slowly to Arabella, standing a few feet away from her and staring down at her in a cold manner.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor,' said Snape. 'I would expect nothing more from you, Arabella Black, the girl who can't even go through one school year without having a nervous breakdown. How long has it been? Couple months at most, I believe. The longest you've lasted. But if you're so determined to have Potter continue, then he's all the more free to do so.'

Everybody turned back to Harry, who took a deep breath before saying, 'Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid –'

'A five year old could have told us as much,' sneered Snape. 'The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark Wizard's spell. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth… and of course, as Potter so wisely tells is, _transparent_.'

'Well, what Harry said is the most useful of we're trying to tell them apart!' said Ron. 'When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?''

There was a ripple of laughter, instantly quelled by the look Snape gave the class.

'Another twenty points from Gryffindor,' said Snape. 'I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he canned Apparate half an inch across the room.'

Arabella wanted to roll her eyes at his lack of originality.

'Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen,' Snape added with a smirk at the look on Harry and Arabella's faces, 'and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse, something you should be familiar with, Black…'

Ron was very subdued all through the class. When the bell sounded at the end of the lesson, Lavender caught up with Ron, Harry and Arabella (Hermione mysteriously melted out of sight as she approached) and abused Snape hotly for his jibe about Ron's Apparition, but this seemed to merely irritate Ron, and he shook her off by making a detour into the boys' bathroom with Harry, leaving Arabella outside while Lavender stalked off.

When they came out, Harry had told her about the conversation with Moaning Myrtle about some boy in there crying, but Arabella didn't care.

The following weekend came and the sixth years that would turn seventeen in time left to take the test. Arabella, Hermione and Ron stood in the queue waiting to be checked off by Filch while Hermione berated Harry into making him trying to get the memory from Slughorn.

Once they had gotten past Filch, Harry had wished them luck before walking away.

Their practice went rather well. They were all divided into their houses and the Gryffindors were stuck with a tall man named Hertz that reminded Arabella of Dumbledore. They were all given a distinct place to Apparate to and Arabella was supposed to Apparate just outside of the Three Broomsticks while Ron got outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and Hermione just to the side of Zonko's Joke Shop. Arabella and Hermione did good with perfect destination, determination, and deliberation while Ron did as well, though he did miss his mark a little, but he moved.

They all got a drink in the Three Broomsticks after and went with the rest of the Gryffindor house up to the castle for lunch, where they were all talking happily about their practice.

Arabella, Ron and Hermione were halfway through their lunch when Harry joined them.

'I did it – well, kind of!' Ron told harry enthusiastically when he caught sight of him. 'I was supposed to be Apparating to outside of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit, ended up near Scrivenshaft's, but at least I moved!'

'Good one,' said Harry. 'How did you two do?' he asked Arabella and Hermione.

'Oh, they were perfect, obviously,' said Ron, before either of them could answer. 'Perfect deliberation, divination and desperation or whatever the hell it is – anyways, what about you? Have you been in the Room of Requirements all this time?'

'Yep,' said Harry. 'And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!'

'Tonks?' repeated Arabella, Ron and Hermione together, looking surprised.

'Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore…'

He them went on to explain his awkward conversation with Nymph.

'If you ask me,' said Ron at once, 'she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after –'

'If you finish that sentence, I will shove this knife up your arse,' said Arabella threateningly.

'I thought you two were mad at each other?' asked Harry.

'She's still family,' said Arabella grimly. 'And she can do whatever she wants.'

'It's a bit odd though,' said Hermione. 'She's supposed to be guarding the school, why's she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?'

'I had a thought,' said Harry tentatively, looking at Arabella mostly. 'You don't think she can have been... you know… in love with Sirius?'

Arabella stared at him for a moment. 'Oh, are you asking me?'

'Well… yeah.'

Arabella snorted before putting her heads in her hands and laughing. 'You think she's in love with Sirius?' She continued to laugh.

'Well, if she's not then what is it?' asked Harry. 'She was nearly crying when I mentioned his name… and her Patronus is a big four legged thing now… It could have become… you know… him.'

Arabella was still laughing. 'Trust me, she's not in love with Sirius.'

'How do you know?' asked Ron, shoving mashed potatoes into his mouth. 'She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve, that one.'

'She's not in love with Sirius, just… just trust me on this one,' said Arabella, smiling at the thought of her Patronus changing.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think :)**


	17. Apparition Test

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

**If you guys don't already know, I posted the first chapter to CAT, the book about Hekabe, Isaak, Abel, Kassandra, and (other) Arabella. Tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue that story! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

Apparition Test

Arabella, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner of the courtyard after lunch. Arabella, Hermione and Ron were clutching a Ministry of Magic pamphlet – Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them – for they were taking their tests that very afternoon, but the pamphlets had not soothed their nerves and neither did the bright blue sky.

Ron gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner.

'It isn't Lavender,' said Hermione wearily.

'Oh, good,' said Ron, relaxing.

'Harry Potter?' said the girl. 'I was asked to give you this.'

'Thanks…'

Once the girl was out of earshot, Harry said, 'Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!'

'Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?' suggested Hermione, as Harry unrolled the parchment. He quickly scanned the note before handing it to Arabella.

'Look at this,' he said, a tad be annoyed.

Arabella was wondering why he was giving her his letter from Dumbledore. Instead of seeing Dumbledore's long, slanted writing, she saw Hagrid's untidy sprawl that was very difficult to read with the presence of large tear stains on it as well.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione, _

_Aragog died last night. Harry, Ron, Arabella, you met him, and you knew how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favourite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone. _

_Hagrid_

'You've got to me kidding me,' said Arabella, letting out a hollow chuckle. She passed the note to Hermione.

'Oh, for heaven's sake,' she scanned it quickly and passed it on to Ron, who read it through looking increasingly disbelieving.

'He's mental!' he said furiously. 'That thing told its mate to eat us! Told them to help themselves! And not Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible body!'

'It's not just that,' said Hermione. 'He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught.'

'We've been down to see him by night before,' said Harry.

'Yes, but for something like this?' said Hermione. 'We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all – Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him –'

' – we'd want to go even less,' said Arabella. 'You didn't meet him, Hermione. Trust me, he's better off dead.'

Harry took the note back and stared down at all the inky blotches all over it.

'Harry, you can't be thinking of going,' said Hermione. 'It's such a pointless thing to get detention for.'

Harry sighed. 'Yeah, I know,' he said. 'I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us.'

'Yes, he will,' said Hermione, looking relieved. 'Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests… Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!'

'Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?' said Harry bitterly.

'Lucky,' said Ron suddenly. 'Harry, that's it – get lucky!'

'What d'you mean?'

'Use your lucky potion!'

'Ron, that's – that's it!' said Hermione, sounding stunned. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of it?'

'But why waste it on Slughorn?' said Arabella. 'You could use it on Voldemort and win against him in a battle.'

'But this could help defeat Voldemort,' said Hermione. 'Stop that Ron,' she added when he flinched at the name.

Harry stared at them both. 'Felix Felicis?' he said. 'I dunno… I was sort of saving it…'

'What for?' demanded Ron incredulously.

'What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?' asked Hermione.

Harry hesitated to answer. 'Well… okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening.'

'That's decided, then,' said Hermione briskly, getting to her feet. 'Destination… determination… deliberation…' she murmured.

'Oh, stop that,' Ron begged her, 'I feel sick enough as it is – quick, hide me!'

'It isn't Lavender,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard and Ron dived behind Hermione.

'Cool,' said Ron, peering over Hermione's shoulder to check. 'Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?'

'They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?' said Hermione.

'I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest,' said Ron.

'Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him.'

'He died?' repeated Harry, shocked. 'But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?'

'They kill sometimes,' said Arabella gravely. 'It happens when a werewolf gets carried away.'

'What was the werewolf's name?' said Harry quickly.

'Well, the rumor is that it was that Fenrir Greyback,' said Hermione.

'I knew it – the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Remus told me about!' said Harry angrily.

Hermione looked at him bleakly.

'Harry, you've got to get that memory,' she said. 'It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him…'

The bell rang overhead in the castle and Arabella, Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, Hermione and Ron looking terrified.

'You'll do fine,' Harry told them as they headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. 'Good luck.'

'And you too!' said Hermione with a significant look, as Harry headed off to the dungeons.

Everyone was standing around muttering, 'Destination… determination… deliberation…' under their breaths, like Hermione, and spinning on the spot, like Ron. Arabella was the only one who looked calm while staring off into space and twirling her wand with her fingers.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone paused to turn to it. Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, peering at the closely through her square spectacles, as though daring them to fail.

'When I call your name, you will step forward to begin your examination,' she said in a loud booming voice. She looked down at her clipboard and read, 'Abbott, Hannah – Black, Arabella – Bones, Susan – Boot, Terry – Brown, Lavender.'

Ron hid behind Hermione when Lavender's name was called out. Hermione rolled her eyes and wished Arabella good luck.

The five students entered the Great Hall that was free from the House tables. In front of the teacher's table stood the Head of Houses with the Apparition instructor, Wilkie Twycross. There were five old-fashioned wooden hoops placed in front of them and the students stood a good ten feet away from them. Arabella stood at the end, facing Snape as that was the only spot left.

'Well, good evening,' said Twycross, smiling at the students encouragingly. 'We will begin the tests soon, but we first just need to fix something… Professors, if you'd please help me…'

Each Head of House took out their wand and placed the wooden hoop in different places of the Great Hall. Twycross placed his towards the right, next to the window. Professor McGonagall had placed her in the corner of the room, next to the entrance door. Professor Flitwick placed his left of the teacher's table, close to the other door. Professor Sprout placed hers next to Professor McGonagall's while Snape placed his on top of the teacher's table.

'Now,' said Twycross, looking pleased at the placements, 'Miss Abbot, you will Apparate to the place I have placed the hoop while Miss Brown will go to Professor Sprout's, Mr Boot to Professor Flitwick, Miss Bones to Professor McGonagall's and Miss Black to Professor Snape's.'

Arabella groaned inwardly but prepared herself. Honestly, did she really have to get paired up with Snape?

'On my command, one –'

Arabella concentrate hard on the teacher's table and visualizing a hoop on it.

' – two –'

She gripped her wand tightly and closed her eyes.

' –THREE!'

Arabella spun on the spot and when she opened her eyes, she was standing on top of the teacher's table, high above everyone else. Everyone seemed to have landed alright, though Hannah Abbott looked a bit shaky where she stood.

'Excellent!' commented Twycross, looking around. 'Let's see…'

Twycross walked around, checking the places where they Apparated from. He waved his wand a couple times before moving on to the next spot. Snape scowled towards Arabella, who gave him a big smile in return.

'Excellent!' Twycross said again, cheerfully. 'Really good, all of you! You all have passed Apparition Tests! Congratulations!'

The five of them cheered, completely annoying Snape, who looked as though he wanted to tell them to shut up, but stopped at the look on Professor McGonagall's face.

Arabella walked out of the Great Hall with a big smile on her face.

'I passed!' she yelled towards Hermione and Ron, who smiled, though still looking worried. People were crowding around her and the other students that just finished, asking them how it was.

'What did you have to do?' Seamus asked.

'They placed the hoops around the Great Hall and you have to Apparate there,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'It was okay.'

'How did he examine you?' Hermione asked.

'Twycross just walked around to check if you left anything behind,' said Arabella quietly as Professor McGonagall stood in front of them once again.

One by one, all of the students went for their test. It was almost as though they were taking their O.W.L.s again, but there was more excitement more than before.

Most of them had passed, like Hermione, with no problem. Other failed miserably as Crabbe had left behind a part of his arm. The Heads of Houses managed to put that back in place. And then others failed by a stupid point, like Ron. He failed because he left behind half an eyebrow. What the hell was up with that?

The three of them returned to the common room late in the afternoon.

'Harry!' cried Hermione as she climbed through the portrait hole. 'Harry, I passed!'

'Well, I passed too,' said Arabella, smiling.

'Well done!' said Harry. 'And Ron?'

'He – he _just_ failed,' whispered Hermione, as Ron slouching into the room looking miserable. 'It was really unlucky, a tiny thing, the examiner spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind… How did it go with Slughorn?'

'No joy,' said Harry as Ron joined them. 'Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time – we can take it together.'

'Yeah, I s'pose,' said Ron grumpily. 'But _half an eyebrow_! Like that matters!'

'I know,' said Hermione soothingly, 'it does seem really harsh…' they spent most of their dinner roundly abusing Twycross, and Ron looked a fraction more cheerful by the time they sat off back to the common room, now discussing the continuing problem of Slughorn and the memory.

'So, Harry – you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?' Ron demanded.

'Yeah, I s'pose I'd better,' said Harry. 'I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twelve hours' worth, it can't take all night… I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it.'

'It's a great feeling when you take it,' said Ron reminiscently. 'Like you can't do anything wrong.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Arabella incredulously. 'You didn't even take any!'

'Yeah, but I thought I had, didn't I?' said Ron, as though explaining the obvious. 'Same difference really…'

As they had only just seen Slughorn enter the Great Hall and knew that he liked to take time over meals, they lingered for a while in the common room, the plan being that Harry should go to Slughorn's office once the teacher had time to get back there. When the sun had sunk to the level of the treetops and dusk was approaching, they had decided that the moment had come. After checking that Neville, Dean and Seamus were all in the common room, sneaked up to the boys' dormitory.

Harry took out the rolled-up socks at the bottom of his trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle.

'Well, here goes,' said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp.

'What does it feel like?' whispered Hermione.

They three of them were sitting on the edge of Ron's bed, eagerly waiting for Harry's response.

Harry didn't answer for a moment. Then he suddenly got to his feet, smiling, brimming with confidence.

'Excellent,' he said. 'Really excellent. Right… I'm going down to Hagrid's.'

'What?' Arabella, Ron and Hermione said together, looking horrified.

'No, Harry – you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?' said Hermione.

'No,' said Harry confidently. 'I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's.'

'You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?' asked Ron, looking stunned.

'Yeah,' said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. 'I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?'

'No,' the three of them said together, looking alarmed.

'Well, this is Felix Felicis, right?' said Arabella anxiously, standing up and holding the tiny bottle to the light. 'It's not as though you have a bottle of –'

'Essence of Insanity?' suggested Ron, as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Harry laughed, and they looked even more alarmed now.

'Trust me,' he said. 'I know what I'm doing… or at least' – he strolled confidently to the door –'Felix does.'

He was about to push open the door and walked out, but decided to do something else first. He turned around sharply, took a couple steps forward, placed his hand around Arabella's neck and kissed her.

The kiss last for about a second. Hermione and Ron stood there, gapping at them while Arabella's eyes widened like saucers.

'We have to talk about that,' Harry said briskly. 'Not when I'm about to bury a giant spider, but later. All right? _All right_.'

He pulled his Invisibility Cloak over his head and set of down the stairs. Arabella, Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment, temporarily shocked before hurrying along behind the invisible Harry.

'What were you going up there with _her_?' shrieked Lavender, staring right at Ron, Hermione and Arabella emerging together from the boys' dormitories, completely ignoring Arabella.

She heard Ron spluttering behind her as she darted across the room away from them. She sat down next to Neville as they watched Ginny and Dean enter through the portrait hole, looking as though they were arguing about something.

'What are you smiling about?' Arabella asked Neville as he tried to cover it up.

'Nothing,' said Neville quietly, getting back to his Charms homework.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think and tell me what you think about the other story! **


	18. Captain Arabella Black

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nah, just Arabella. Hope you like this and check out my other story that ties in with this universe called CAT: Christos, Anastas and Torell. **

Captain Arabella Black

Harry told Arabella, Ron and Hermione everything that happened to him the night before next morning's Charms lesson. The three of them were impressed by the way Harry had wheedled the memory out of Slughorn and was in awe when he told them about Voldemort's Horcruxes and Dumbledore's promise to take Harry along, should he find one.

'Wow,' said Ron, when Harry had finally finished telling them everything. Ron was waving his wand very vaguely in the direction of the ceiling without paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was doing 'Wow. You're going to go with Dumbledore… and try and destroy… wow.'

'Ron, you're making it snow,' said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender glared at Hermione from a nearby table through red eyes, and Hermione immediately let go of Ron's arm.

'Oh yeah,' said Ron, looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise. 'Sorry… looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now…'

He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder. Lavender burst out into tears. Ron looked immensely guilty and turned his back on her.

'We spilt up,' he told Harry out of the corner of his mouth. 'Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she ignored Arabella.'

'Ah,' said Harry. 'Well – you don't mind it's over, do you?'

'No,' Ron admitted. 'It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it.'

'Coward,' said Hermione, though she looked amused.

'Well, it was a bad night of romance all around,' said Arabella with a smile. 'Ginny and Dean split up too.'

'Why are you smiling?' Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes.

'Nothing,' Arabella said innocently as she and Hermione shared a look.

'Flitwick,' said Ron in a warning tone. The little charms master was bobbing his way toward them, and Hermione and Arabella were the only ones who had managed to turn vinegar into wine. Their glasses were full of deep crimson liquid, whereas the contents of Harry's and Ron's were still a murky brown.

'Now, now, boys,' squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully. 'A little less talk, a little more action… Let me see you try…'

Together they raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks, Harry's vinegar turned to ice and Ron's exploded.

'Yes… for homework,' said Professor Flitwick, re-emerging from under the desk, _'practice_.'

They had one of their rare joint free periods after Charms and walked back to the common room together, though Arabella spotted Neville a little ahead and went up to him with Hermione.

'Hello, Neville dear,' she said cheerfully.

'I'll do it later,' he mumbled.

'Really?' Arabella and Hermione asked, a bit shocked.

'Yeah,' Neville said, turning red. 'Well, not now, but later. I just don't know when, though.'

Arabella looked like a proud mother hen as she, Neville, and Hermione climbed though the portrait hole into the common room with Ron and Harry trailing behind them. There was a small group pf clustered seventh years together there and Hermione cried, 'Katie! You're back! Are you okay?'

It was indeed Katie Bell, looking healthy and surrounded by her friends.

'I'm really well!' she said happily. 'They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry…'

'Yeah,' said Harry, 'well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of trashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the cup. Listen, Katie…'

He dropped his voice as Katei's friends started gathering up their things and Neville walked away.

'… that necklace… can you remember who gave it to you now?'

'No,' said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. 'Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks.'

'You definitely went into the bathroom, then?' said Hermione.

'Well, I know I pushed open the door,' said Katie, 'so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back…'

She caught her bag and books and hurried after her friends, leaving Arabella, Harry, Ron and Hermione to sit down at a window table and ponder what she had told them.

'So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace,' said Hermione, 'to be in the ladies' bathroom.'

'Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman,' said Harry. 'Don't forget, there was a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen… I think I'm going to take another swig of Felix and have a go at the Room of Requirement again.'

'Don't waste it,' said Arabella, throwing him a vexed look. 'Don't go wasting the rest of that potion. You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him…'

'Couldn't we make some more?' Ron asked Harry. 'It'd be great to have a stock of it… Have a look in the book…'

Harry pulled out of copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and looked up Felix Felicis.

'Blimey, it's seriously complicated,' he said, running an eye down the list of ingredients. 'And it takes six months… You've got to let it stew…'

'Typical,' said Ron.

The following fortnight saw the best Quidditch practices Arabella has been a part of. The team was so pleased to get rid of McLaggen, so glad to have Katie back at last, that they were flying extremely well.

Arabella and Harry still did not talk about that kiss, but neither of them seemed to make the effort to do so. They were so busy with the upcoming Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match that they barely noticed May arrive.

Interest in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match game was running extremely high throughout the school, for the match would decide the Championship, which was still wide open. If Gryffindor bat Ravenclaw by three hundred points then they would win the Championship. If they won by less than three hundred points they would be third behind Hufflepuff and if they lost by more than a hundred, they would be in fourth place.

A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Arabella and Harry were walking down to dinner alone from the common room as Ron rushed to go throw up again and Hermione having dashed off to see Professor Vector about some mistake she thought she made during her last Arithmancy essay. Out of habit, Harry kept checking the Marauder's Map as they went along.

He stopped and walked into a suit of armor, the crash making Arabella turn to him questionably.

'Go,' he told her. 'I've got to go check something. Save me a seat, will yeah?'

Arabella continued to stare at Harry as he turned around and hurried towards the other corridor. She shrugged before walking towards the Great Hall and ate some chicken. She really didn't feel like eating much because the noise of Ron throwing up was still in her head.

Tentatively putting her fork down, Arabella got up from her seat and walked back to the common room where she met Ron on the way.

'Done puking yet?' she asked him, smiling as he continued to look sick.

'Shut up,' he muttered.

They had just entered the common room when they saw Harry running towards them, covered in blood.

'Harry, you're covered in blood!' exclaimed Arabella, looking bewildered.

'I need your book,' Harry panted, his schoolbag in one hand and the Prince's book in the other. 'Your Potions book. Quick… give it to me…'

'But what about the Half-Blood –'Ron began.

'I'll explain later!'

Ron got his bag from the corner of the room and handed his copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Harry seized it and passed his copy to Arabella.

'I need you to hide this for me,' he said. 'Don't tell me where you did it, just hide it. Promise me you'll do it?'

'Of course,' Arabella said instantly. 'But Harry, what's –?'

'I'll explain later!'

Ignoring the look of amazement on several people, Harry sprinted out of the portrait hole, leaving Arabella and Ron gaping at each other.

'I… I guess I should go and hide this,' said Arabella, staring at the potions book.

They both just stared at each other before Ron held onto Arabella's arm and walked out of the common room and hurried off towards the seventh floor corridor.

'Whatever happens, we don't speak of this again,' Arabella whispered towards him. 'This book obviously did something bad and we have to get rid of it.'

'Got it,' Ron replied as the two of them walked up and down the tapestry of dancing trolls, concentration as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared.

Ron wretched the door open, pushed Arabella inside and slammed it shut.

'Bloody hell,' he whispered as Arabella gasped.

They were standing in a room the size of a large cathedral, the insides built by hidden generations of Hogwarts residents. There were alleyways and roads and piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffiti or stolen. There were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks, what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles that still shimmered, several rusting swords, and a heavy, bloodstained axe.

'Cool,' said Ron, grabbing the rusting sword, sizing it up and walking with Arabella into one of the many alleyways. 'Put the book in there.'

He pointed the sword towards a large cupboard beside a Vanishing Cabinet. Ron opened one of the creaking doors with the sword and Arabella stuffed the book inside it before slamming the door. She put the sword on top of the cupboard, ignoring Ron's protests, before making their way through the junk as fast as they could and back out onto the corridor, slamming the door and watching it turn back into stone.

It didn't take long for Arabella and Ron to figure out what had happened. Moaning Myrtle had taken it upon herself to pop up in every bathroom in the castle to tell the story. Pansy Parkinson had no problem vilifying Harry and Snape had told the staff precisely what had happened. Professor McGonagall had given Harry a fifteen minute unpleasant lecture in which she told him that he was lucky not to have been expelled and that she supported Snape's punishment of detention every Saturday until the end of tern.

The worst was probably telling the Gryffindor Quidditch team that he was unable to play on Saturday. Ginny was to play Seeker, Demelza will be brought back as Chaser and Arabella (to her surprise) was the acting Captain.

'I won't say 'I told you so',' said Hermione.

'Leave it, Hermione,' said Ron angrily.

'I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person,' Hermione said, unable to stop herself. 'And I was right, wasn't I?'

'No, I don't think you were,' said Harry stubbornly.

'Harry,' said Hermione, 'how can you still stick up for that book when that spell –'

'Will you stop harping on about the book!' snapped Harry. 'The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!'

'I don't believe this,' said Hermione. 'You're actually defending –'

'I'm not defending what I did!' said Harry quickly. 'I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written, 'try this out, it's really good' – he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else…'

'Are you tell me,' said Hermione, 'that you're going to go back –?'

'And get the book? Yeah I am,' said Harry forcefully. 'Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have –'

' –got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve,' said Hermione nastily.

'Oh, shut up, Hermione,' snapped Arabella. 'Didn't you hear what Harry said? Malfoy was about to use an Unforgivable Curse. You should at least be glad that Harry had something up his sleeve.'

She was still not happy about the curse he used, but at least he was safe.

'Well, of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!' said Hermione. 'But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Arabella, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this had done to your chances in the match –'

'Oh, please don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch,' Arabella snorted harshly. 'You're just going to embarrass yourself.'

They glared at each other with their arms crossed before turning away.

Arabella was mad and yet happy towards Harry. She was mad – no – _furious _that he had used that spell on Malfoy, but it did sound as though Malfoy was about to use an Unforgivable, so she was sort of happy that he was alive.

By Saturday morning, the animosity between Arabella and Hermione burned away as they were all getting ready for the final match of the season.

'Acting captain,' Arabella muttered under her breath. 'Acting captain… who would make me the captain of anything?'

'I'm sure you'll do fine,' Hermione reassured her from her bed. Lavender and Parvati had already gone down to breakfast, not before throwing Hermione a dirty look.

'Yes, yes,' mumbled Arabella, running around getting her things. When she picked up her Firebolt from the top of her trunk, it knocked down the books that were already there. 'Damn it!' she cussed under her breath.

Hermione helped her gather up the books and placed them on her night table, but was wearing a frown on her face.

'The books I got your for your birthday,' Hermione said, 'did you read them?'

'What?' said Arabella, turning around after checking her broomstick. 'Yeah, I read some of it.'

'Some of it,' Hermione repeated. There was a slight pause in which Arabella polished her broom again. 'Did you like them? Your presents, did you like them?'

'I do, I do,' said Arabella in a quick reassuring voice. 'It's just…'

'Just what?' Hermione pressed on.

'Nothing.' Arabella waved it away with a hand. 'It's nothing.'

'Well, it's obviously not nothing,' said Hermione, sounding offended that Arabella didn't like the books she picked out for her. 'What is it?'

Arabella took a deep breath and slumped down on her bed. 'I'm learning about my family from a book.'

'So?' Hermione said, clearly not getting it.

Arabella decided to take a different approach. 'What's your grandmother's name, Hermione? Your favorite grandmother's name?'

'Charlotte,' said Hermione, clearly confused.

'How did she and your grandfather meet?'

'Well, actually, they met in a library,' said Hermione, smiling. 'They were both reaching for the same Shakespeare book.'

Arabella smiled at her. 'And how did your parents meet?'

'They went to the same dental conference and met during one of their presentations,' said Hermione. 'Why are you asking me this?'

Arabella ignored that question. 'And how do you know all of this? How do you know when your parents met or how your grandparents got together?'

'I asked them,' said Hermione, a look of realization dawning on her face. 'Oh…'

'Yeah,' Arabella breathed out. 'Everything I learned about my parents came from some piece of paper. I learned that I had grandparents from a piece of paper. I learned that I had an aunt from a piece of paper. I share the same name as her _and _Remus was in love with her. I learned that my mother was a double agent from a piece of paper.'

'Arabella, I'm –' Hermione began, but Arabella kept going.

'It just sucks you know,' she said quietly. 'I never got to ask my mother all those things. I barely got time with dad and Moony doesn't like to talk about the past that much. He gets this faraway look and when he snaps out of it, there's a look of pain on his face. I try to not bring it up again. I really do. But… I never got to sit on my grandparent's lap and ask them questions of how they met and I never got to even see my aunt for that matter. I probably saw my grandparents when I was a baby, but that doesn't really count. Never my aunt though. Did I mention I was named after her?'

Arabella asked Hermione, who was biting her lips, looking guilty.

'I didn't know myself, but I learned that from a piece of paper, at least two years ago. Probably less. I also learned that my grandmother was in an abusive relationship with my mother's stepfather, but I didn't learn that from a piece of paper. Mad-Eye told me. Mad-Eye, of all people, knows more about my family than me. Amazing, isn't it? But here's the real kicker. I met that abusive step-grandfather or whatever else he is to me. Summer before fifth, me and Moony went to a grocery store and he thought I was his daughter and he yelled at Moony. So instead of meeting my grandmother, I met the guy that used to hit her.'

Arabella snorted, but there was nothing humorous about it. She stood up from her bed and grabbed her wand and her broomstick.

'Quidditch game about to start soon,' she said quietly. 'I'd better get going.'

Arabella walked out of the girls' dormitory. She had just stepped out of the portrait hole when Hermione showed up beside her. They walked to the Quidditch pitch silently, though Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something as she kept twisting her Gryffindor scarf.

They stopped just outside the changing rooms as awkward silence passed between them, though there was a buzz that surrounded them coming from the stands.

'Good luck,' Hermione said.

'Thanks,' Arabella replied back, monotone.

Hermione let go of her scarf and wrapped her arms around Arabella's shoulders. A tad bit shocked, Arabella patted Hermione's back.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said, still hugging her.

'It's fine,' said Arabella. 'I have a game to go to, Hermione.'

Hermione let go of her and gave an encouraging smile. 'Where ever they are, I'm sure they're proud of you.'

Arabella managed the smallest of smiles. 'Thank you.'

With one last look, Hermione hurried off to get a seat in the stands and Arabella entered the changing rooms, pushing the thought of her family as far away as she could in her mind. Nothing can bring back the dead.

The sun was streaming into the changing rooms as everyone prepared themselves.

Arabella turned to the team she was supposed to be leading today. Acting Quidditch Captain? Who would make her that?

The atmosphere among the players was solemn. Everyone looked down at that thought of Harry, the _actual_ Captain, not being there for the last game.

'Well, good luck, everyone,' said Arabella nervously standing in front of them. 'You'll all do great.'

Ginny, Cootes and Peakes snorted, clearly not buying what she said.

'No, really,' Arabella said more confidently at them. 'You will. All of you. This is by far the best Quidditch team Hogwarts has to offer. We have two of the best Beaters right there.' She pointed towards Cootes and Peakes, who managed to smile at her. They were no Fred and George, but they were good enough.

'We have a brilliant Seeker.'

Ginny gave a sort of salute towards Arabella with a smirk.

'We have two amazing Chaser, and the other one, whose not that bad,' Arabella continued. They laughed when she pointed at herself being the 'not that bad' one.

'And,' Arabella turned towards Ron, who looked grey and as though he was about to puke, 'we have the greatest Keeper Gryffindor has had the pleasure of calling their own.'

She stared determinedly at Ron, who grinned back at her wearily.

'We are going to win,' Arabella said with even more confidence as she stared at the others. 'We may not have Harry with us, but we can still do this. With or without him. Who's with me?'

It felt as though this was some cheesy sports movie in which the captain brought everyone's spirits up with an inspirational speech and brought everyone in with some sort of group hug or something like that.

Well, in her opinion, Arabella's speech was okay, and there wasn't a group hug. Everyone sort of came together, put their hands together and shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Yeah, pretty close to a cheesy sports movie.

Carrying their brooms on their shoulders, the Gryffindor team walked out onto the field to a gushing wave of noise. Half of the stadium was sporting scarlet flags, while the other blue. The Gryffindors were screaming from the top of their lungs while Ravenclaw was trying to do the same. Hufflepuff seemed to have been divided while the Slytherins were all in for Ravenclaw, or at least some of them were. Other just wore silver and green.

Thankfully, Zacharias Smith was not doing commentary the match. Instead it was Ernie Macmillan, who was a complete improvement, as he was partial to the whole thing.

'And here are the Gryffindors!' yelled Ernie. 'Black, Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Robins, Peakes, and Cootes!'

There was an immediate increase of the volume coming from Gryffindor's end, almost shocking Arabella.

'And here comes the Ravenclaw team: Davies, Chambers, Bradley, Chang, Baker, Simmions and Jones!'

More cheering from Ravenclaw side.

'Captains, shake hands!' said Madam Hooch.

Arabella and Roger Davies approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly, each trying to break the other's fingers.

'Good luck,' said Arabella, with the smallest of smirks. 'You're gonna need it.'

'We'll just see about that,' said Davies. 'Someone's going back to bed sad tonight.'

'Mount your brooms!' said Madam Hooch. 'Three… two… one…'

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar of the crows as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

'And it's Gryffindor in possession, Bell with the Quaffle heading straight for the Slytherin goal post, not bad for someone who just got out of St. Mungo's. Oh – Quaffle intercepted by Bradley of Ravenclaw, heading towards Weasley at the end – WOAH! – nice Bludger there by Cootes. Bradley drops the Quaffle, it's caught by acting Captain Black – nice little swerve around Davies there – but can she make it past Jones – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Arabella punched the air, smirking towards Davies.

'Yeah, someone's going to bed sad tonight, and that's you,' she gave him an even bigger smirk. 'OUCH!'

Baker had smashed into her, nearly throwing her off her broom with his club. When Peakes saw that, he hit Baker's nose with the handles of his Beater's club, which began to bleed.

'That's enough!' roared Madam Hooch, zooming in between them. 'Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Ravenclaw for deliberate damage to their Beater!'

She blew her whistle and Demelza flew forward to take the penalty.

Silence had descended on the crowd as everyone's eyes were focused on Demelza.

'Jones is a very good Keeper,' Ernie said in a hushed voice into the microphone. 'But can Robins get the Quaffle past – AND SHE CAN! SHE'S DONE IT! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Davies had flown forward to take the Ravenclaw penalty. Ron was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal post with his jaws clenched.

''Course, Weasley's always been a hit and a miss sot of Keeper!' Ernie told the crowd as everyone waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. 'Has his moments of brilliance – I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!'

There was a huge uproar of 'Weasley Is Our King' coming from the Gryffindors, making Arabella's hear soar, but she blocked them out for now.

An hour into the game, it was one of the nastiest Arabella has ever been in. The Gryffindors had taken an early lead which stayed that way for the longest amount of time. Ron had made spectacular saves, only letting in fourteen of Ravenclaw's many, _many_ attempts. Baker and Simmions hit Arabella on both sides of her hips at the same time. Ginny retaliated by kicking Baker's head and Arabella banged into Simmions and he hit the goal post on Ravenclaw's side.

The score was three hundred to a hundred and forty.

'Bell in possession – Davies in possession – Bell takes it back, Chambers trying to intersects, but she already passed it to Black, now to Robins, back to Black – Did Weasley spot something on the ground? SHE DID! Weasley and Chang neck in neck diving towards the field, both arms stretched out – who's going to get there first? Will it be Weasley or Chang – AND IT'S WEASLEY! SHE DID IT! UNBELIEVABLE! FOUR HUNDRED AND FIFTY-A HUNDRED AND FORTY! GRYFFINDOR WINS!'

Arabella couldn't believe it. She quickly sped towards the ground, ran at Ginny and flung her arms around her.

'We won! We won! We won!' they yelled at each other happily.

But their voices were drowned out by their supporters in the stands. There were cheers coming from everywhere. Loud stomping, shouts of 'GRYFFINDOR!' hugging, crying, yelling. It was beautiful.

Katie and Demelza flung themselves on Arabella and Ginny and the four of them tumbled on the ground, laughing as Ron, Cootes and Peakes helped them up. Arabella grabbed Ron and pulled him into a hug.

'You were brilliant!' she yelled towards him, holding him out in arm's length. 'Absolutely brilliant, Ron! We did it!'

They hugged each other again, laughing and cheering with the rest of the team and the Gryffindors in the stand. When they let go of each other, Ginny pulled her closer to say something.

'They're waiting for you!'

She pointed towards the stands. Professor McGonagall was wiping her tears on an enormous Gryffindor flag, looking proud and happy. Dumbledore stood there next to the enormous Quidditch Cup, waiting for her.

Arabella nearly ran towards the stands, sweating, panting, and energetic with a smile radiating her face. Professor McGonagall clapped and Dumbledore beamed at her.

'Congratulations, Miss Black,' said Dumbledore, shaking her hand. He stepped aside and gestured towards the Cup. Choking back a sob, Arabella grabbed onto the handles and lifted the Cup into the air as the crowd cheered around her.

The part in the common room was at full swing. Everyone was having the time of their lives as they ate, drank and cheered at the oddest moments. Arabella, still sweating with bits of hair sticking to her face, was wearing a long sleeves black shirt with black track pants and still holding the Quidditch Cup.

Ginny was standing in the corner of the common room, talking to Katie about something when Neville stood beside Arabella.

'I'm going to do it,' he said nervously. 'I should do it, right?'

Arabella didn't answer, she merely smiled.

'Okay, I'll do it,' he said, even more nervously. 'She's in a good mood, right? She won't hex me, right?'

Still no response from Arabella, but she kept smiling at him.

Neville had taken a step forward, but there was no need. Ginny was walking towards him with a hard look on his face. They looked at each other for a moment before Ginny cupped both his cheeks. Arabella was sure they weren't thinking when they both leaned in and kissed each other.

For the longest amount of time, they stood there kissing each other. Neville had his hands on her hips while Ginny's hands were making its way into Neville's blond hair, gripping it tightly as though it was supporting her.

They room had grown silent. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Arabella looked around the room to see Dean holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane, to Arabella's confusion, looked as though she might throw something. Arabella locked eyes with Hermione and they both smiled at each other widely before she looked at Ron. Ron and Neville looked at each other briefly before Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head.

Neville and Ginny grinned at each other before sitting down next to the table with all the snacks and began talking in hushed whispers to each other.

Arabella couldn't help but laugh. She was really happy for the two of them and couldn't wait to tell Harry. She thrust the Cup into Ron's hands and walked out of the common room, intended on finding Harry before he saw it for himself.

She only saw him when she went past the closest classroom to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Harry!' she said before she jumped on him with an impactful hug, making him stagger back a couple steps. 'Harry! We won! We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won! And Neville and Ginny! You wouldn't believe it, Harry! They're together! They're finally together! They kissed each other in the middle of the common room and it was so sweet and –'

Harry kissed her.

Arabella pushed him away slightly when it happened. She could feel her lower eyelids twitching, as though she wanted to cry, and she could feel a lump in her throat forming. She grabbed Harry's hand and walked to the closest classroom and shut the door behind her. Her back was touching the door handle when she faced Harry, who was grinning at her.

'We can't be together,' she said, shaking her head.

Harry looked at her for a moment before saying, 'Okay.'

Arabella looked at him in amazement. 'Okay? Okay? You're not mad at me? C'mon, why aren't you mad at me? You were before, you should still be mad at me. I'm mad at me.'

'Who said I'm not mad at you?' Harry asked in amusement with a smile.

'Harry,' Arabella said in a serious tone.

He took a deep breath. 'You know, there are things I could say to you right now that can break you. Scary, isn't it? I know the things you hate about yourself. I know what you're scared off, but I know all about the things you love. Thing is, you're not one of them. You get more mad at yourself than I ever could. You are so hard on yourself and you've tortured yourself more than anybody ever should. You have no idea how good of a person you are.'

They were in the same classroom they were in before. Harry kissed her and Arabella melted into it. In the same classroom Arabella clutched onto the collar of his shirt.

'I love you,' she whispered, barely an inch away from him.

In a perfect world, a weight would have been lifted off Arabella's shoulders. Harry would have said that he loved her as well. In a perfect world, they would get back together. In a perfect world, he would kiss her and keep kissing her until she forgot her own name.

But in her perfect world, her parents would be alive. In a perfect world, Bellatrix Lestrange would have never killed Kassandra Anastas. In a perfect world, Bellatrix Lestrange would have never have killed Sirius Black. In a perfect world, Arabella would have a family. A mother, a father, a brother and a sister. She could have had a family. She could have had grandparents. She could have had an aunt.

In a perfect world, Arabella Black could have had that. She could have had it all.

But this isn't a perfect world, and Arabella had to stop hoping that it would be a perfect world.

'Sirius is dead,' Arabella breathed out. 'Kassandra is dead. And I love you. You have no idea how much that scares me. It scares me to death because if I go through one more personal damage, it's going to kill me. And I'm not exaggerating. If something happened to you or to Remus or to Hermione or to Ron, I – I – I don't know what's going to happen to me. All I know is that it's going to kill me.'

Harry had a sort of sad smile on his face, as though understanding what she was talking about. When she began to breathe loudly and quickly, Harry cupped her face with both his hands, making sure she was looking at him. She began to calm down and held his right hand as though her life depended on it, to her it did.

'Can I say something now?' he asked, still holding on to her. 'Because I'm going to either way. Have you noticed how we're not a couple, but we're a couple. I got angry and sad when you said you didn't want to be together anymore, but we are, aren't we? The reason why I'm bringing this up is because I think you've forgotten something. You think you're too dangerous to be around? You couldn't stay away from me and I couldn't stay away from you. You think you're not worth it? Then you're the world daftest person if you think I hang around you for any other reason than because I like who you are. Thing is… you're just so ridiculous and so wonderful. I could list all things that you are and all the things I love about you, but we would be here all night. So I've come to a conclusion and I've been thinking about this for some time. We're not together right now because it's not the right time for you. And that's okay. You don't need a boyfriend; you don't need some complicated love… thing. You just need someone to be there for you. Sirius is dead. Kassandra is dead. But I'm here. Hermione's here. Ron's here. Remus is here.'

'You're here?' Arabella asked, her voice cracking.

'I'm here,' he said, his voice much stronger. 'And I'll wait because you're worth it. You're worth the effort. Let's go back to the party.'

Arabella was so astonished that she barely reacted for a moment. She stood there, taking in everything Harry said. He looked at her, a bit worried that she wasn't responding.

'Holy crap,' Arabella said after a while. 'Wow.'

It was Arabella's turn to kiss him. She kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck. She peppered kisses all over his face. Harry smiled, almost laughing as he kissed her back.

'I love you,' Arabella said. Their foreheads were touching and Arabella's hands were on his neck.

'I know,' Harry said smugly. 'So, are we –?'

'No,' said Arabella, smiling. 'Not now. There's so much going on right now, it's just not the right time. You've got all those detentions with Snape and the lessons with Dumbledore and he might take you to destroy one of those Horcruxes. We will, soon. I promise. Just not now. We can wait until everything has settled a bit. Then we can talk.'

'Okay,' said Harry with another kiss. 'I like the sound of that.'

After several long moments (it could have been hours, days even) they finally went back to the common room.

They party was still at its peak. A roar of celebration erupted from the common room as they entered. Harry was grabbed by a couple people, but he stayed by Arabella's side.

'We won!' yelled Ron, bounding into sight and he thrust the Cup at Harry. 'We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!'

Harry grinned at the Cup before holding it firmly in his hands, weighing it.

'Oh, and Neville and Ginny got together,' Ron added as an afterthought. 'They're in the corner over there.'

He jerked his thumb at the far corner of the room where Neville and Ginny had their heads close together, whispering with smiles on their faces.

'Seems like a good day, isn't it?' Hermione asked Arabella, appearing by her side.

'Yeah, not that bad of a day,' Arabella said, smiling as Ron began to retell the match to Harry, minute by minute.

'Are you and Harry okay?' Hermione asked. 'You and Harry were gone for a long time. I'm assuming you met him on the way and talked.'

'Yeah,' said Arabella, watching Ron and Harry. 'Sirius is dead. Kassandra is dead. But I have Harry. I mean, I have you and Ron and Remus. But –'

'You have Harry,' said Hermione with a smile. 'And everything's going to be okay.'

**Regarding Neville's hair colour, I wasn't sure it was black like in the movie so I searched it up and apparently it was mentioned in an interview by J.K. Rowling that he was blond, so I'm going with that. ****And tell me what you think of Ginny and Neville. Do you guys like them? If Ginny didn't end up with Harry, I always pictured them together in the end. **

**Also I hope you all like the things Harry said to Arabella because I couldn't wait to write that whole bit. Tell me what you think! Don't worry, it's still called 'Potter and Black' so they're bound to get back together very soon. Things are just chaotic at the moment. **

**As for Arabella being the acting Captain, well, Harry's the Captain and Hermione and Ron are prefects. Arabella kind of needs some sort of title. **


	19. Dark Mark in the Sky

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it! Check out CAT, my other story (shameless plug, isn't it?)**

Dark Mark in the Sky

The fact that Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom were going out seemed to interest a great number of people, most of them girls, yet Ginny and Neville didn't seem to care. They were blissfully happy together.

'You'd think people had better things to gossip about,' said Ginny a couple weeks later as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Neville's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. 'Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest.'

Arabella, Ron, Hermione and Harry roared with laughter. Neville ignored them.

'What did you tell her?'

'I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail,' said Ginny. 'Much more macho.'

'Thanks,' said Neville, grinning. 'And what did you tell her Ron and Harry's got?'

'I told her Harry's got a Cornish pixie and Ron's got a Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where.'

Ron and Harry scowled as Arabella and Hermione rolled around laughing.

'Watch it,' Ron said, pointing warningly at Ginny and Neville. 'Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it –'

''_Your permission_',' scoffed Ginny. 'Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said you'd rather it was Neville than Michael or Dean.'

'Yeah, I would,' said Ron reluctantly. 'And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public –'

'You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?' demanded Ginny.

But Ron's tolerance was not to be tested much as they moved into June, for Neville and Ginny's time together was becoming increasingly restricted as Ginny's O.W.L.s were approaching.

Arabella and Harry were spending more time together, though doing nothing spectacular. They just enjoyed being in each other's company right now and didn't do anything that might damage that. Though there were times when Arabella just wanted to lean over and kiss him, she tried to restrain herself until later. Though she didn't know when later was.

On one such evening, they were sitting beside the window in the common room, trying to finish up their Herbology homework when Hermione dropped into the seat between Harry and Ron with an unpleasantly purposeful look on her face.

'I want to talk to you, Harry.'

'What about?'

'The so-called Half-Blood Prince.'

'Oh, not again,' Harry groaned. 'Will you please drop it?'

He did not ask Arabella or Ron to retrieve the book and they just left it there in the Room of Requirements. Harry's performance in Potions was suffering accordingly, but Slughorn didn't seem to mind. He had just figured that Harry was still gushing over Arabella, making both her and Ron laugh. Slughorn had figured that working beside your ex-girlfriend/friend was finally getting to Harry.

'I'm not dropping it,' said Hermione firmly, 'until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells –'

'He didn't make a hobby of it –'

'He, he – who says it's a he?'

'We've been through this,' said Harry crossly. 'Prince, Hermione, Prince!'

'Right!' said Hermione, as she pulled out a very old piece of newsprint out of her pocket and slammed it down on the table in front of Harry. 'Look at that! Look at the picture!'

Arabella and Ron leaned over to look at the crumbling piece of paper and stared at the moving photograph, yellowed with age. The picture showed a skinny girl around fifteen. She was not pretty and looked cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pale face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: EILEEN PRINCE, CAPTAIN OF THE HOGWARTS GOBSTONES TEAM.

'So?' said Harry.

'Her name was Eileen Prince. Prince, Harry.'

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry burst out laughing.

'No way.'

'What?'

'You think she was the Half-Blood…? Oh, come on.'

'Well, why not? Harry, there aren't any real princes in the Wizarding world! It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, of it could be their actual name, couldn't it? No, listen! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was Prince, and her mother was a Muggle, then it would make her a 'half-blood Prince'!'

'Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione…'

'But it would! Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!'

'Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl. I can just tell.'

'The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough,' said Hermione angrily.

'How can I have hung around with you for five years and not think girls are clever?' said Harry, stung by this. 'It's the way he writes, I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. The girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this anyway?'

'The library,' said Hermione. 'There's a whole collection of old Prophets up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can.'

'Enjoy yourself,' said Harry irritably.

'I will,' said Hermione. 'And the first place I'll look,' she shot at him, as she reached the portrait hole, 'is records of old Potions awards!'

Arabella returned to her work with a tiny snort, while Ron did the same and Harry just stared out the window. Peakes suddenly appeared, holding out a scroll of parchment. Arabella kicked Harry's leg.

'What? Oh… thanks, Jimmy,' said, Harry. He unrolled it and said, excitedly, 'It's from Dumbledore! He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!'

The three of them stared at each other.

'Blimey,' whispered Ron. 'You don't reckon… he hasn't found…?'

'Better go and see, hadn't I?' said Harry, jumping to his feet and hurried out of the common room.

'Oh, my god,' whispered Arabella excitedly. 'This is amazing. It's actually happening. It's actually happening. Harry and Dumbledore are going to – wow…'

Arabella and Ron grinned at each other before Arabella let out a small squeal, which caught the attention of a couple people around them.

'Nothing to see here,' Ron told them, trying on his prefect voice. 'Haven't you lot seen a happy person?'

They all turned away but kept shooting glances at Arabella and Ron.

'I'm sorry,' Arabella whispered towards him. 'It's just so exciting! I mean, it's actually going to happen. They're going to –'

'I know,' Ron told her, smiling. 'All we can do now is to wait for Harry.'

And they did. Arabella and Ron tried to get back to their Herbology homework, trying to copy of Harry's, which was already done. Hermione came back ten minutes later, looking somewhat satisfied and sat down next to Arabella.

'You wouldn't believe what happened?' Arabella said quickly.

'What?' said Hermione.

Ron then told her about the letter from Dumbledore and what they thought it meant. Hermione did not share their enthusiasm as she looked anxious and worried.

'But how would they destroy it?' Hermione asked. 'It's bound to be some difficult piece of magic since it's an actual person's soul –'

Arabella and Ron snorted at that.

'Well, it's part of him,' said Hermione, correcting herself. 'Or at least it was. To destroy a piece of one's self is bound to be difficult and there are no books in the library for something like this. It's probably dangerous and could harm Harry or Dumbledore in the process…'

They contemplated for a while on Hermione's words. There are no books on Horcruxes in the library that they knew off, but there could be somewhere else. There might be some in Grimmauld Place. Walburga was a vile twisted creature that might have a couple books or two. But what if there wasn't? Did anybody in the world know how to destroy one?

Dumbledore might. He's a smart man; he might have some sort of special book or once saw someone destroy one years ago. But, what would the cost be to destroy one? Would you lose a piece of your soul in the process?

The three of them kept talking until the door to the common room opened and Harry came dashing inside.

'What does he want?' Hermione said at once, anxiously. 'Harry, are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' said Harry shortly as he ran past them and up into the boys' dormitory and came down a second later with the Marauder's Map and a balled-up pair of socks.

'I've got to be quick,' Harry panted. 'Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen…'

He had quickly told them everything he knew. Malfoy was most likely having a party, he and Dumbledore were going to go to a cave to retrieve the Horcrux and destroy it, leaving the castle protected, but without its Headmaster.

'… so you see what this mean?' Harry finished. 'Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. _No, listen to me_!' he hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione slowed every sign of interrupting. 'I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here –' He shoved the Marauder's Map into Arabella's hands. 'You've got to watch him ad you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it – but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?'

'Harry –' began Arabella, her face covered with fear.

'I haven't got time to argue,' said Harry curtly. 'Take this as well –'

He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

'Thanks,' said Ron. 'Er – why do I need socks?'

'You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves. Stay safe. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting –'

'No!' said Hermione as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. 'We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?'

'I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'I want to know you lot are okay… Don't look like that… I'll see you later…'

And he was off, hurrying through the portrait hole and toward the entrance hall.

Arabella, Hermione and Ron sat there, shocked and still letting Harry's words sink into them.

Arabella took out her wand and muttered, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.' There used to be a rush of excitement whenever she uttered those words. Now, not so much.

'Hermione, use the Galleon coin and see if you can gather enough DA members. Contact them now and see if anyone responds.'

Hermione, looking a bit bleak, nodded and headed up the girls' dormitory.

'Ron, you and me will keep an eye out from Malfoy and Snape until Hermione comes back.'

They had found Snape in his office easily, but had search every inch of the parchment of Malfoy.

'He's probably in the Room of Requirements,' muttered Arabella.

Hermione came hurrying down just as Neville, Ginny, and Luna came through the portrait hole. Arabella was a little shocked that Luna managed to get inside the Gryffindor common room, but didn't care at this point.

'What happened?' Neville asked quickly. 'What's wrong?'

Ron had explained to them what happened and what needed to be done. Neville, Ginny and Luna listened with blank faces before setting it with hard looks, as though ready for a battle. Arabella felt a shiver go through her spine at the look on their faces.

'What's the plan?' Neville asked, taking his wand out.

Hermione and Ron looked at Arabella.

'We need to keep an eye out for Malfoy and Snape,' Arabella said slowly, trying to keep up with her brain as it was working overtime. 'We definitely know where Snape is' – gesturing towards the Map –'but we have an idea where Malfoy is. He might be in the Room of Requirements since Harry heard him having some sort of party there earlier and he's not showing up on the Map.'

'So, what are we going to do right now?' asked Ginny.

Arabella swallowed and picked up the tiny little bottle of Felix Felicis.

'All of you are going to take a small gulp of Felix Felicis,' said Arabella, passing the bottle to Hermione. 'We don't know what we're facing but we might as well have some luck on our side.'

Arabella sat down on her chair and looked at the Map again. She spotted Remus, Nymph and Bill's dot. They were probably the extra security that Dumbledore placed for the school. Snape could get past them if the Death Eaters were to arrive.

'Here you go,' Luna said, passing her what little was left of Felix. Arabella just shook her head, not wanting it. 'I don't want it. Save it for later.'

'But, Arabella,' said Hermione, 'you need to take some too. Like you said, we need a bit of luck on your side if we're going to be facing Death Eaters.'

'You guys take it,' said Arabella, her eyes focusing on Remus's dot. 'I don't want –'

She broke off as her eyes gazed over the school grounds. They had forgotten something.

'Shit,' she whispered, her hands covering her face. 'We forgot about the Shrieking Shack.'

'What about it?' Ron asked.

'If there are Death Eaters coming, it's better to be prepared,' said Arabella. 'They might come through from there.'

'They might not –'

'But they might,' snapped Arabella. 'We don't know where they're going to come from, but they're going to get into the castle anyways. You think they care how? They'd crawl through sewers if they'd wanted to. Death Eaters, they're cunning and ambitious. They know how to get what they want and they don't care who they have to step on to do it. We have to cover all our bases and protect this school. We have to protect Hogwarts.'

There was a small silence that followed. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other while Neville and Ginny nodded, understanding. Luna just looked at Arabella as though she was the single most spectacular Nargle in the world.

'Okay,' said Ron, his jaw fixed. 'What do we do?'

Arabella still couldn't believe that they were all looking at her for the answer. It was a sense of pride mixed with immense fear. Pride that they looked at her; fear that they could all get injured, or worse, die.

'Okay,' said Arabella, nodding, 'well, there are six of us. One person can go and seal the doors to the Shrieking Shack. Two or three of us have to be stationed outside of the Room of Requirements and the others will be outside of Snape's office. I'll go and seal up the Shrieking Shack –'

'I'll stand outside the Room of Requirements,' said Ron, crossing his arms and nodding.

'Me too,' said Neville and Ginny.

'Then Hermione and Luna'll take outside of Snape's office,' Arabella concluded. 'Ron, take the Map just in case something happens. Keep an eye out for Malfoy, he'll probably be the one brining in the brigade, since he's been partying.'

Ron took the Map wordlessly and the six of them looked at each other for the longest amount of time. Outside, the sun had already set and the sky was completely dark. There was no full moon or any sort of little light source coming from the sky.

'Okay, then,' said Ginny in a small voice. 'Let's get to it, then.'

Arabella was the first one to walk out the portrait hole, trying not to look back. If she looked back, she's wouldn't be able to move forward.

As she moved towards the entrance hall, she saw Remus standing guard in front of the doors, hands behind his back, no doubt his wand already drawn out.

Arabella stood in a dark corner of the hallway, trying to think of what to do next. The entrance hall was dark with the door open. She could easily sneak past Remus and quickly check on the Shrieking Shack. Concentrating, Arabella changed into her Animagus form, Alala. How fitting was it that her Animagus name meant war when they were possible going to be facing one?

She crept along the edges of the hallways, making sure she made no noise and that Remus could not see her.

To some sort of miracle, Bill Weasley appeared at the end of the hallways where Arabella was.

'Everything alright?' Bill asked Remus.

'So far so good,' replied Remus.

'If you need anything –'

For the smallest fraction of a moment, Remus and Bill were both distracted and Arabella saw her chance. There was an opening between Remus and the door and Arabella quickly, but carefully, snuck her way through it. She tried her best not to brush against Remus's leg, and she hoped to Merlin she didn't.

Arabella –Alala, really – broke out into a run. There was light coming from the castle, so she used it to help guide her to the Whomping Willow.

CRACK!

A branch whipped in front of her, barely missing her by an inch. A bit shaken, she pressed her paws on the branch and took the opportunity to run into the secret passage and changed back into herself quickly.

If she was scared before, Arabella was positively terrified now. The tunnel leading to the house was dark and scary looking. Odd creaks and mice noises almost made Arabella wet her pants.

She first went to the front of the shack and cast all the security spells she could remember. Her voice was trembling and she felt as though someone was going to sneak up on her. She made her way through the house, checking every window, door, crack and little holes on the floor. Satisfied that she covered all the bases, Arabella made her way out of the tunnel quickly.

Arabella changed into her Animagus form and broke into a run, sneaking back into the castle as Remus was still standing in his original spot. She was about to go to Snape's office to help Hermione and Luna, but saw three shadows heading her way.

Ron, Neville and Ginny were running towards Remus and Arabella changed back. The three of them were wearing identical looks of horror.

'What happened?' Arabella asked as the skidded into a halt. Remus jumped a little when Arabella spoke and was about to open his mouth, but Ron had beaten him to it.

'Malfoy got past us,' he said, breathing heavily. 'We couldn't see anything. He used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder – Fred and George's products – he used the Hand of Glory to get past us.'

'We heard a couple people rush past us, but we didn't use any sort of spell or curse –' said Ginny.

'Where are they now?' Arabella asked quickly. 'The Map. Did you check the Map?'

'Astronomy Tower,' said Neville shortly.

Remus, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Arabella broke into a run, gathering Bill and Nymph on the way as they headed towards the Astronomy Tower. Remus had quickly shouted to them what happened and what they needed to do.

They arrived at the corridor heading towards the Astronomy Tower. Arabella recognised some of them either personally or by posters: Malfoy, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle, Gibbon, Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange.

A fight broke out immediately and they were losing. Arabella was vaguely aware of whom she was fighting, but it was too dark to tell. She was pretty sure it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

There were so many curses flying back and forth, Arabella was sure she had dodged a number of Killing Curses aimed towards them. Neville looked really hurt and Bill was trying to fend off Greyback, who looked ready for the kill. Arabella was somewhat aware of the Astronomy Tower being opened and closed, but couldn't see it properly.

Arabella could hear Bellatrix's wicked laughter.

'Did itsy, bitsy little Black come to play?'

Arabella blocked another spell.

'_She knows how to play_!' Bellatrix said in a shrilling voice.

There was a scream and then all the spells stopped. There was a bang and all the Death Eaters were gone, except for two. One of them, Gibbon, was already dead.

Big, tall, massive, that Death Eater kept firing curses everywhere. It kept bouncing off the walls and the windows, barely missing them. Remus, Bill, Nymph, Arabella and Ron tried to hold him off while Neville and Ginny snuck around the massive Death Eater, trying to get past him.

Neville ran at the room, about to barge in, but was thrown into the air.

Then there was Snape. And Professor McGonagall. Snape appeared out of nowhere, running towards the barrier as though it wasn't there. Remus tried to follow, but was thrown back just like Neville.

Then, the massive Death Eater cast a spell that caused half the ceiling to fall in. Ron, Ginny, Arabella, Bill, Nymph, Remus and Professor McGonagall backed away as much as they could so that they wouldn't get hit by anything.

They all ran forward and saw Snape and Malfoy emerge out of the dust, but the other Death Eaters came out as well. Greyback pounced on the closest person to him, fighting in hand to hand combat.

Ginny was immediately locked into combat with Amycus Carrow. Remus, Ron and Professor McGonagall were fighting their own Death Eater while Arabella was trading spells with a laughing Bellatrix Lestrange.

'You think you can beat me?' Bellatrix asked, laughing as Arabella dodged another torturing curse. 'Pathetic. You can't dance forever. Just make it easier for the two of us and just –'

Nymph was fighting an enormous wizard, who was sending curses flying all over the place, so that they bounced off the walls, shattering the nearest windows. Arabella glimpsed out and saw the Dark Mark hanging in the dark sky.

Bellatrix took that time to fire another Cruciatus Curse and it hit Arabella in the chest. She back, screaming, but someone caught her. She didn't see who it was, but once she saw Bellatrix sprinting away, Arabella broke out into a run and the chase began.

She sprinted towards Bellatrix and the Death Eaters in front of her. Arabella could see the Carrow twins, and heard someone behind her. She leaped over Neville and kept heading towards Bellatrix, not taking her eyes off the target. She ignored the spells from behind her and kept running.

But then she heard a shrilling scream and looked back just as Harry ran past her.

Fenrir Greyback was tearing Bill's face apart. Boiling inside, Arabella quickly changed into her Animagus form and threw Greyback off of Bill.

She bared her teeth and made a snapping noise with her jaw while trying to protect Bill, who looked unconscious. At that moment, Remus came out of nowhere and cried, 'Impedimenta!'

The jinx hit Greyback on the face. He gave a shout of pain and was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall and tried to make an escape. Arabella tried to run after him, but Greyback was too big and too fast for her. She got lucky before because adrenaline. She had lost him when she ran around the corner.

There were no more Death Eaters in their corridor and everyone else had gone off to check the rest of the school. Remus and Nymph were looking after Bill while Arabella went outside. There was a Dark Mark that appeared in the sky and Arabella needed to know what happened.

The front doors were wide open as people were filing out, looking nervously around for anymore Death Eaters. They were all heading towards the foot of the Astronomy Tower. A small crowd gathered around something, but Arabella couldn't see anything. As she moved towards the heart of the crowd, she saw just how dumbstruck the student and teacher s looked and –

Arabella let out a gasp. Her eyes widened, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Lying underneath the dark sky where the bright Dark Mark flew over them was the body of Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard in the world was lying on the grass as though he was sleeping.

She heard Hagrid's moan of pain and shock from her left and saw Harry approaching the body. He seemed to be straightening out Dumbledore's spectacles before gazing down at the wise old face.

The crowd was murmuring around them and Arabella went to Harry.

'Harry,' she whispered in a choked voice.

He didn't turn towards her. He was bent over something before looking at Dumbledore's face again.

'Nothing,' he whispered at last. 'It was all for nothing.'

Harry had placed his hand upon Dumbledore's chest as tears spilled down his cheeks. Arabella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he buried his face in her shoulders, as his began to shake.

Automatically, without thinking about it, Arabella took the piece of paper from Harry's hands and, due to the light of the many wands around them, read:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

Nothing. Harry was right, Dumbledore had died for nothing. Behind them, Fang began to howl.

**Thank you for reading! This chapter was really hard to write because much of the battle was told to Harry and I had to try and make sure all the details were there. Hope it wasn't too bad. Tell me what you think! We're almost done this book!**


	20. The Phoenix Lament

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it!**

The Phoenix Lament

'C'mere, Harry…'

'No.'

'Yeh can' stay here, Harry… Come on, now…'

'No.'

Harry did not want to leave Dumbledore's side. He did not want to move anywhere. Hagrid's hand on his shoulders was trembling. Arabella applied a little pressure to his back, saying, 'Harry, come on.'

She then wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled his upward. He obeyed the little pressure she was putting on him. Arabella put her arms around his shoulder and led him through the crowd. There were sobs and shouts and wails, but Arabella and Harry walked on, back up the steps into the entrance hall where they saw Ginny.

'We're going to the hospital wing,' said Ginny.

'I'm not hurt,' said Harry.

'It's McGonagall's orders,' said Ginny. 'Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Remus and everyone –'

'Ginny, who else is dead?'

'Don't worry, none of us.'

'But the Dark Mark –'

'No one's dead, Harry,' Araballa said quietly. 'The Dark Mark was just a distraction.' She hesitated for a moment before saying, 'How's Bill?'

'He's alive,' said Ginny, sounding a little ill.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure… he's a – a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't – won't look the same anymore… Thank you, by the way. Remus told us what happened, about how you threw him off of Bill… Thank you.'

Ginny's voice trembled a little and Arabella merely nodded.

'The others,' Harry said. 'But happened to them?'

'Neville and Professor Flitwick were both hurt, but Madam Pomfrey says they'll be all right. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge one was firing off everywhere – Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything seemed to just miss us –'

They had reached the hospital wing. Pushing open the doors, Arabella saw Neville lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Nymph and Remus were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. Ron went to Arabella, wrapping his arms around her, and whispered, 'Thank you.' Remus moved forward as well, looking anxious.

'Are you alright?'

'Fine,' mumbled Harry. 'How's Bill? Really.'

Nobody answered. Ron had let go of Arabella and she saw an unrecognizable face lying on Bill's pillow, so badly slashed and ripped that he looked grotesque.

Arabella gulped. She should have been faster. She should have gotten to Bill and Greyback sooner.

'Don't,' whispered Ron towards her. 'Don't do that to yourself.'

Arabella nodded appreciatively towards him.

Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

'Can't you fix them with a charm or something?' Harry asked her.

'No charm will work on these,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites.'

'But he wasn't bitten at the full moon,' said Ron, who was gazing down at his brother's face. 'Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a – a real –?'

He looked uncertainly at Remus.

'No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf,' said Remus, 'but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and – and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on.'

'Dumbledore might know something that's work, though,' Ron said. 'Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in his state –'

'Ron – Dumbledore's dead,' said Arabella.

'No!' Remus looked wildly from Arabella to Harry, as though hoping the latter might contradict her, but when Harry did not, Remus collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face.

'How did he die?' whispered Nymph. 'How did it happen?'

'Snape killed him,' said Harry. 'I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was… Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak – and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him –'

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

' –more Death Eaters arrived – and then Snape – and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra.'

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention except Ginny, who whispered, 'Shh! Listen!'

Gulping, Madam Pomfrey pressed her fingers to her mouth, her eyes wide. Somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing a lament of terrible beauty.

They stood there, listening, for a long time. Arabella didn't know how long or how a song of morning seemed to ease their pain, but it felt like a long time later that the hospital door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: There were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

'Molly and Arthur are on their way,' she said, and the spell of the music was broken. 'Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he – when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some –'

'Snape killed Dumbledore,' said Harry.

She stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly. Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

'Snape,' repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. 'We all wondered… but he trusted… always… Snape… I can't believe…'

'Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens,' said Remus, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. 'We always knew that.'

'But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!' whispered Nymph. 'I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't…'

'He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape,' muttered McGonagall. 'I mean… with Snape's history… of course people were bound to wonder… but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine… Wouldn't hear a word against him!'

'I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him,' said Nymph.

'I know,' said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. 'Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead.'

They all stared at him.

'And Dumbledore believed that?' said Remus incredulously. 'Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape _hated_ James…'

'And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either,' said Harry, 'because she was Muggle-born… 'Mudblood,' he called her…'

Nobody asked how Harry knew all of this. All of them seemed to be lost in horrified shock, trying to digest the monstrous truth of what had happened.

'This is all my fault,' said McGonagall suddenly, looking disoriented. 'My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help is! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming.'

'It isn't your fault, Minerva,' said Remus firmly. 'We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way…'

'So when he arrived at the fight, he joined the Death Eater's side?' said Harry.

'I don't know exactly how it happened,' said McGonagall distractedly. 'It's all so confusing… Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case… Remus, Bill and Nymphadora were to join us… and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered…'

'I do,' said Harry, and he explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. 'So they got in through the Room of Requirements.'

He glanced from Arabella to Ron to Hermione, all looked devastated.

'I messed up, Harry,' said Ron bleakly. 'We did like you told us: We checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it… but Malfoy got past us.'

'He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch,' said Ginny. 'He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm –'

'His Hand of Glory,' said Ron. 'Gives light only to the holder, remember?'

'Anyway,' Ginny went on, 'he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch black –'

' –Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder,' said Ron bitterly. 'Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products.'

'We tried everything, Lumos, Incedio,' said Ginny. 'Nothing would penetrate the darkness. All we could do was grope out way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case he hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone.'

'Luckily,' said Remus hoarsely, 'Ron, Ginny and Neville ran into us and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs –'

'To set off the Mark?' asked Harry.

'He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement,' said Remus. 'But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me.'

'So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirements with Ginny and Neville,' said Harry, turning to Hermione, 'were you –?'

'Outside Snape's office, yes,' whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, 'with Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened...We didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map...It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and — and —'

'What?' Harry urged her.

'I was so stupid, Harry!' said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. 'He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he – while he went to help fight the Death Eaters –' She covered her face in shame and continued to talk into her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. 'We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor… and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realize, Harry, we didn't realize, we just let Snape go!'

'It's not your fault,' said Remus firmly. 'Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, be probably would have killed you and Luna.'

'So, Hermione and Luna were outside of Snape's office; Ron, Ginny and Neville were keeping a watch on the Room of Requirements,' said Harry, turning to Arabella, 'where were you?'

Remus looked at her expectantly as well, likely not forgetting her appearing out of thin air beside him earlier that night. Arabella looked at the ground, guilty for everything she had done that night.

'I went to the Shrieking Shack,' she mumbled.

'What?!' Harry and Remus said at the same time. Remus had arisen from his chair, looking pale while Harry rounded on Arabella.

'How did you – what were you – what?' said Remus, unable to properly form a sentence.

'We didn't know whether or not the Shrieking Shack was protected or not, so I had to go make sure,' Arabella said quietly. 'The Death Eaters could have come through there. Not all of them, but some at least. I had to go make sure that all our bases were covered.'

'How did you even get there?' Remus asked, looking shocked.

'I slipped right past you in my,' she looked around at them, 'Animagus form. It was too dark for you to see the corners and Bill had arrived to see if you were okay and there was a small opening in between you and the doors. I ran towards the Whomping Willow, narrowly missing it –'

'You should have taken the potion,' said Ron.

'You didn't take the potion?' said Harry, looking angry at her.

'I didn't want it,' said Arabella, shaking her head. 'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville or Luna could have taken it. I didn't want any of it. I was fine in the end anyways. I went into the passage from the Whomping Willow and added protective spells around the whole place, making sure that everything was locked and no Death Eater could get inside. And I slipped back inside and saw Ron, Ginny and Neville running towards Remus. We headed for the seventh floor immediately.'

'That was an incredible stupid thing to do, Black,' said McGonagall, looking slightly horrified, but mostly furious at Arabella. 'You should not have snuck out of Hogwarts at that time of night and you most certainly should not have gone to the Shrieking Shack when there were perfectly capable and trained wizards to do that for you!'

'Would any of you have listened to me?' Arabella asked, challenging her, Remus and Nymph. 'Would you have gone to there if I had asked you?'

None of them answered her.

'Yeah, that's what I thought,' Arabella said to herself mostly, looking sad at that thought.

'So, Snape found the place where you were all fighting,' said Harry, looking at all of them.

'We were in trouble, we were losing,' said Nymph in a low voice. 'Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to death… It was all dark… curses flying everywhere… The Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs… then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stair behind them with some kind of curse… Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air...'

'We couldn't break through,' said Ron, 'and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us…'

'And then Snape was there,' said Nymph, 'and then he wasn't –'

'I saw him running towards us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things,' said Ginny.

'I saw him running straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there,' said Remus. 'I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville…'

'He must have known a spell we didn't,' whispered McGonagall. 'After all – he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… I just assumed he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower…'

'He was,' said Harry savagely, 'but to help them, not to stop them… and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier – so what happened when he came back down?'

'Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs,' said Remus. 'We all ran forward and Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust – obviously, none of us attacked them –'

'We were fighting the other Death Eaters,' Arabella said in a hollow voice. 'They immediately attacked us again. Greyback ambushed the closest person and I was fighting off Bellatrix. She seemed intended on torturing me again. When I got distracted, she threw another Cruciatus Curse at me and ran. I began to follow her until I heard Bill screaming. I threw Greyback off of him and that's when –'

' – I threw him off of you,' said Remus. 'But I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what –'

'He shouted, 'It's over',' said Harry. 'He'd done what he'd meant to do.'

They all fell silent. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark ground outside. As the music echoed through the grounds, more unwelcoming thoughts invaded Arabella's mind. She shouldn't have been caught up with Bellatrix Lestrange. She should have seen Bill and Greyback earlier. She should have stopped it.

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr and Mrs Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

'Molly – Arthur –' said McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. 'I am so sorry –'

'Bill,' whispered Mrs Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. 'Oh, Bill!'

Remus and Nymph retreated so that Mr and Mrs Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

'You said Greyback attacked him?' Mr Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. 'But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?'

'We don't yet know,' said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Remus.

'There will probably be some contamination, Arthur,' said Remus. 'It is an odd case, possibly unique… We don't know what his behaviour might be like when he awakens…'

Mrs Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

'And Dumbledore…' said Mr Weasley. 'Minerva, is it true… Is he really…?'

Professor McGonagall nodded.

'Dumbledore gone,' whispered Mr Weasley, but Mrs Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son. She began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

'Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks… It's not r-really important… but he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… and he was g-going to be married!'

'And what do you mean by zat?' said Fleur suddenly and loudly. 'What do you mean, ''e was going to be married?''

Mrs Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. 'Well – only that –'

'You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?' demanded Fleur. 'You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?'

'No, that's not what I –'

'Because 'e will!' said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. 'It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!'

'Well, yes, I'm sure,' said Mrs Weasley, 'but I thought perhaps – given how – how he –'

'You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?' said Fleur. 'What do I care how he looks? I am good looking enough for both if us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!' she added fiercely, pushing Mrs Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression on her face. Nobody said anything. Arabella didn't dare to move as she was waiting for the explosion.

'Our Great-Auntie Muriel,' said Mrs Weasley after a long pause, 'has a very beautiful tiara – goblin-made – which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair.'

'Thank you,' said Fleur stiffly. 'I'm sure zat will be lovely.'

And then, Arabella was wracking her brain over this, both women were crying and hugging each other. Arabella was completely bewildered. She exchanged looks with Harry, who looked stunned.

'You see!' said a strained voice. Nymph was glaring at Remus. 'She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!'

'It's different,' said Remus, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. 'Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely –'

'But I don't care either, I don't care!' said Nymph, seizing the front of Remus's robes and shaking them. 'I've told you a million times…'

'And I've told you a million time,' said Remus, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, 'that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…'

Arabella frowned at the words, realizing that they sounded all too familiar. Remus was not dangerous. She caught Harry's eye and he shrugged towards her.

'I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus,' said Mrs Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

'I'm not being ridiculous,' said Remus steadily. 'Tonks deserves somebody young and whole.'

'But she wants you,' said Mr Weasley, with a small smile. 'And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so.'

He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

'This is… not the moment to discuss it,' said Remus, avoiding everybody'd eyes as he looked around distractedly. 'Dumbledore is dead…'

'Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world,' said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked it.

The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen. He was shaking with tears with a large handkerchief in his hand.

'I've… I've done it, Professor,' he choked. 'M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed.'

'Thank you, Hagrid,' said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. 'I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses – Slughorn can represent Slytherin – that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too.'

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry. 'Before I meet then I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me…'

Harry stood up, murmured 'See you in a bit' and followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward.

Arabella turned to look towards Remus, who was looking at her as well. She tilted her head towards the right and he nodded. They both got up from their seats and walked to the right. The others didn't seem to mind, though Nymph kept looking at them.

'You deserve to be happy, Moony,' Arabella said quietly, as he looked at the ground. 'You, of all people, deserve to be happy.'

'Nymphadora deserves someone –'

'Just stop,' Arabella said, raising her right hand. 'Let me tell you something: I don't care how you do it, but I want you to be happy. If Nymph makes you happy, then you should be with her. If she doesn't, then don't force yourself. And if this is about my aunt, then there's something seriously wrong with you because she's been dead for Merlin knows how long and I doubt she would want you to deny yourself the pleasure of being happy.'

Remus looked up at her and blinked a couple times.

'Whether you're with Nymph or not, I want you to be happy,' Arabella repeated. 'You can't keep… you should be happy, Moony.'

Arabella looked at Nymph and felt tears whelm up in her eyes. It seemed as though they were both thinking the same thing as they met in the middle and hugged each other tightly.

'I'm so sorry,' Nymph mumbled into Arabella's shoulders as her right hand was just behind Arabella's head. 'Everything I said – I'm so –'

'You were right,' said Arabella, gripping Nymph's clothes and pulling them closer. 'You were right about everything – I'm not the same –'

'You don't have to be –'

'I don't want to be –'

'I know you don't –'

'You were right –'

They continued to mumble nonsense while still hugging each other.

'_You_ deserve to be happy,' Nymph whispered to Arabella. 'I hope you know that. Make room for the things that'll make you happy. Make room for the things –'

' –worth fighting for,' Arabella finished.

Nymph gave a shaky laugh. 'And don't change who you are now. That girl before, the one that went into the Ministry to save her dad, she was –'

'She was easy to kill,' Arabella finished for her again, though she was not sure what Nymph actually wanted to say.

Nymph didn't say anything for a while. 'She was.'

They continued to hug each other while Remus looked at the floor, trying not to smile, though there was the tiniest of one appearing on his face, but he still looked sad. Ron and Ginny were telling Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fleur something, though Arabella couldn't hear what.

Arabella and Nymph finally let go of each other, smiling and wiping the tears of each other. Arabella was then pulled into another hug, taking her by surprise. Nymph and Remus walked away while Mrs Weasley squeezed the life out of Arabella with Fleur waiting for her turn.

'Thank you,' Mrs Weasley sobbed, giving Arabella a tight squeeze. 'Ron and Ginny just told us… thank you… you saved his life…'

'It's fine, Mrs Weasley,' said Arabella, patting her back tentatively. 'It was nothing, honestly…'

'You threw that Greyback fellow off of my son,' Mrs Weasley said, sobbing. 'That was not nothing… You saved his life… who knows what that maniac would have done to Bill if you weren't…'

Her voice trailed off and Mrs Weasley gave her one more squeeze before pulling away and allowing Fleur and Mr Weasley to hug and thank her. They then went back to tend to Bill and all the guilt came rushing back to her.

Arabella should have gotten there earlier. She shouldn't have gotten sidetracked by Bellatrix Lestrange. She could have stopped it.

Remus and Nymph had already left the hospital wing and Arabella followed in suit. She didn't go back to the common room, knowing that nobody was asleep and most likely talking about Dumbledore's death and who had done it.

She made her way to the entrance hall and walked through the already open doors. She sat on the stony steps, staring out into the grounds. The grounds were silent. Fawkes had stopped singing. He had left Hogwarts for good, just as Dumbledore had left the school, the world, and everyone.

There were small tiny footsteps approaching her and Hermione took the seat next to Arabella, not saying anything and staring at the grounds as well.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be the last for this book. **


	21. The White Tomb

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. This is the last chapter for the Half-Blood Prince. Thank you all for reviewing, following and putting this story as your favourite. I really, really, really appreciate it, you guys have no idea how happy you make me feel. I really thought I wouldn't have gotten this far and to be finishing the sixth book and starting the seventh is surreal. **

**What an amazing ride, wasn't it? Between Arabella and Harry's relationship, then Hermione and Ron's and Ginny and Neville's and just everything else in between, I thought I was going to pull my hair with all the love in this book! And then Arabella and Harry having sex. That was not originally planned, it just sort of happened when I was writing that chapter. *shrugs* But I'm so glad you guys liked that and Ginny and Neville's relationship. **

**Anyways, enough of me, hope you like this chapter! **

The White Tomb

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days.

People had a hard time finding a bed in Hogsmeade as witches and wizards were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore. Madame Maxime arrived as well, throwing herself into Hagrid's arms, tears pouring down her face.

Arabella, Hermione, Ron and Harry were spending all of their time together. They had visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever – in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye, though with both eyes and legs – but in personality, he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks.

'Remus likes them that way too,' said Arabella, sitting beside his bed as Bill said he wanted to talk to her. 'But he also likes them a bit spicy as well, so I doubt I'll cook for you in the future.'

'Yeah, I'm not into spicy food,' said Bill, smiling at her. Arabella has not been able to look him in the eyes since that night. 'Thank you. For everything you did. You could have run after Bellatrix Lestrange and finished her, but you stayed behind and got that beast off me. Thank you.'

'You would have done it for me,' said Arabella, staring determinedly at his folded socks at the end of his hospital bed.

'I would have had to beat Harry to it, but I would have,' said Bill. There was a slight pause as they listened to the wind outside with the birds chirping away. 'I know you feel guilty for what happened. Every time you and the others come to visit, you can never look me in the eyes. It's not your fault Greyback attacked me. You probably think you should have gotten to me earlier, but you were fighting someone else. And you did save me. Greyback would have killed me if you didn't push him off me. It's not your fault I'm here.'

'Yeah, right, thank you,' said Arabella, still not looking him in the eyes as she got up and left the hospital wing. Bill's words were still ringing in her ears, but she didn't believe them. It was her fault.

She entered the Gryffindor common room and took the seat next to Hermione, leaning on her arm as she read the Daily Prophet.

'Signs of Snape?' Arabella asked.

'No, they're still looking for him though,' said Hermione. 'But I've found something this morning in the library.' It sounded as though she was waiting for Arabella to get back to say this.

'R.A.B.?' said Harry, sitting up straight.

It would have been good news to know who R.A.B. was. Arabella didn't recognise the initials, but felt as though she should have…

'No,' Hermione said sadly, 'I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything… There are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials – Rosalind Antigone Bungs… Rupert 'Axebanger' Brookstanton… but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him… No, actually, it's about… well, Snape…'

She looked nervous saying the name.

'What about him?' asked Harry heavily, slumping back in his chair.

'Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business,' she said tentatively.

'D'you have to rub it in, Hermione? How d'you think I feel about that now?'

'No – no – Harry, I didn't mean that!' she said hastily, looking around to check that they were not being overheard. 'It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see… she was Snape's mother!'

'I thought she wasn't much of a looker,' said Ron. Hermione ignored him.

'I was going through the rest of the old Prophets and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a –'

' –murderer,' spat Harry.

'Well… yes,' said Hermione. 'So… I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being 'half a Prince,' you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the Prophet.'

'Yeah, that fits,' said Harry. 'He'd play up the pureblood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them… He's just like Voldemort. Pureblood mother, Muggle father… ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name – Lord Voldemort – the Half-Blood Prince – how could Dumbledore have missed –?'

He broke off, looking out the window.

'I still don't get why he didn't turn you in for using that book,' said Ron. 'He must've known where you were getting it all from.'

'He knew,' said Harry bitterly. 'He knew when I used Sectumsempra. He didn't really need Legilimency… He might even have known before then, with Slughorn talking about how brilliant I was at Potions… Shouldn't have left his old book in the bottom of that cupboard, should he?'

'But why didn't he turn you in?'

'He probably didn't want to associate himself with that book,' said Arabella. If he turned Harry in, they would look at the book and realise who wrote it. Slughorn would have recognised the handwriting at once. The book was left in Snape's old classroom and Dumbledore probably knew his mother was called 'Prince'.'

'I should've shown the book to Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, I had proof Snape was too –'

''Evil' is a strong word,' said Hermione quietly.

'Evil is the perfect word for the person who killed Dumbledore,' snapped Arabella.

Silence fell between them, each of them lost in their own thoughts, but Arabella was sure they were all thinking about the following morning, when Dumbledore's body would be laid to rest. She's attended two funerals in her life time. The first was Kassandra's then Sirius's. The death of Dumbledore's would become more real when they see his body once again.

Arabella rose early to pack the next day with Hermione. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Downstairs, the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. The throne-like chair in the middle of the staff table was empty.

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet and the mournful hum in the Great Hall died away at once.

'It is nearly time,' she said. 'Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me.'

The filed out from behind their benches in near silence. They were heading towards the lake. They followed Professor McGonagall in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: There was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. it was the most beautiful summer's day.

An assortment of people had already settled into half the chairs. Arabella recognised a few of them. She saw Remus and Nymph sitting next each other and holding hands, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur, followed by Fred and George. There was Madam Maxime, who took you two and a half chairs by herself, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Donaghan Tremlett, the bass player from Weird Sisters, the barman from the Hog's head and the witch who pushed around the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there as well, but barely visible in the bright sunlight.

Arabella, Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake. People were whispering to each other. The crowd continued to grow. Arabella saw Ginny and Luna help Neville into a seat. Cornelius Fudge walked past toward the front row, looking miserable and Rita Skeeter had a notebook clutched in her hands. Dolores Umbridge was there as well, wearing an unconvincing look of grief upon her toad like face.

The staff was seated at last and Arabella saw Rufus Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall.

A strange, otherworldly music was playing from somewhere. Arabella turned her head to search for the source of it, turning to the lake at last. A chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language she did not understand, but it wasn't unpleasant. It spoke clearly of loss and despair. Then Harry nudged her and she looked around.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was Dumbledore's body. Tears were falling thick and fast down Arabella's face at the sight of Dumbledore's body. Hermione didn't seem to be doing any better than Arabella. It looked as though pain had shot through Harry while Ron looked white and shocked.

They could not see what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises. The music stopped and a little man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Arabella could not hear what he was saying.

There was a soft splashing noise to her left and she saw that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen too. Beyond the lake and towards the forest was movement among the trees. The centaurs had come to pay their respects as well. They did not move into the open, but Arabella saw them standing quite still, watching the wizards with their bow heads hanging at their sides.

The little man in the black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Arabella waited for somebody else to get to their feet, expecting more speeches, one even from the Minister, but nobody moved.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: Higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes. Arabella thought she saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was the centaur's tribute. They turned tail and disappeared back into the tree. Likewise, the merpeople sand slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight was blinding him. Hermione's face was glazed with tears and Arabella and Harry looked at each other. He's face was set, trying his best not to cry. They looked at each other before Harry wiped Arabella's shiny face with the edge of his sleeves. They understood each other perfectly and no words needed to pass between them.

Harry kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his shoulders. Ron was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose. Harry had gotten up when he saw Scrimgeour walking towards them and walked away.

Arabella looked towards Ron and Hermione, then Remus and Nymph. Nymph had her head on his shoulders while Remus's head was on top of hers. She got up from her seat and headed towards where Harry was, with Ron and Hermione right behind her.

They passed by a sour looking Minister and the four of them stopped in a shade of a tree they used to sit under during happier times.

'What did Scrimgeour want?' whispered Hermione.

'Same as he wanted at Christmas,' shrugged Harry. 'Wanted me to give him inside information in Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy.'

Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then he said loudly to Hermione, 'Look, let me go back and hit Percy!'

'No,' she said firmly, grabbing his arm.

'It'll make me feel better!'

Harry laughed and Arabella and Hermione grinned a little, though Hermione's faded as she looked up at the castle.

'I can't bear the idea that we might never come back,' she said softly. 'How can Hogwarts close?'

'Maybe it won't,' said Ron. 'We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Every where's the same now, I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?'

Arabella nodded while Ron gaped at him. Hermione said sadly, 'I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?'

'I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to,' said Harry. 'But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good.'

'But where will you go if you don't come back to school?'

'I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow,' Harry muttered. 'For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that.'

'And then what?' said Ron.

'Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?' said Harry. 'That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right – and I'm sure he was – there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him.'

There was a long silence.

'We'll be there, Harry,' said Ron.

'What?'

'At your aunt and uncle's house,' said Ron. 'And then we'll go with you wherever you're going.'

'No –' said Harry quickly.

'You said to us once before,' said Hermione quietly, 'that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?'

'We're with you, no matter what happens,' said Arabella.

'But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we don anything else, even Godric's Hollow,' said Ron.

'Why?'

'Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?'

Harry looked at him, startled, as though the idea of a wedding still existing seemed incredible but wonderful.

'Yeah, we shouldn't miss that,' he said finally.

Arabella looked at Harry, then Hermione and Ron. Her heart seemed to have lifted at the idea of one last peaceful day left with them.

* * *

Arabella and Hermione went back to the girls' dormitory for the last time to get their trunks. They looked around, letting the sensation of not being back for a whole year sink inside. Hermione sat down on the bed while Arabella gently ran her hands on the wood of the poster-bed.

'Strange, isn't it?' Arabella asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, though she didn't seem to be thinking what Arabella was. Arabella looked around the room one last time before using the washroom one last time. When she got out, Hermione said, 'Dumbledore wouldn't destroy books, would he?'

'Probably not, why?'

'Well, I was thinking,' Hermione began, looking nervous, 'if the library doesn't have any books on Horcruxes and if Dumbledore didn't destroy them, then he might have them…'

Her voice trailed off, as though not confident with what she was saying.

'So, what? You think Dumbledore still has those books?' asked Arabella, thinking about it.

'Maybe…'

'Then they're probably in his study.'

'They're still library books,' said Hermione.

'We'd be borrowing them.'

'Yes, of course, and return it later.'

'Exactly.'

They looked at each other, signalling to the other person to do the deed. Arabella rolled her eyes, knowing that no matter how much she'd try, Hermione would never steal from the library or Dumbledore's study.

She opened the window that was next to her bed, took out her wand and said, 'Accio Horcrux Books!'

Nothing happened for a while, leaving Arabella and Hermione disappointed. Arabella moved away from the window, ready to just leave the girls' dormitory with several large volumes, bound in faded black leather, flew through the window and landed neatly on Arabella's bed.

'It worked,' said Hermione, her eyes widening.

They looked through the books carefully, the realization that they were going on a mission to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes settling in. They were running out of time as they were just called to board Hogwarts Express.

'Listen,' said Arabella quickly and urgently, 'I'll take half and you take half. Do you know how to perform an undetectable Extension Charm?' Hermione nodded. 'Good, we'll need two of those for what we're going to do, then. And we'll meet up at the Weasley's over the summer, okay?'

'Okay,' said Hermione quietly as they opened their trunks and stuffed the books inside and hastily went downstairs to the entrance hall and hurried to catch the Hogwarts Express.

The train ride back to King's Cross was long and quiet as nobody had anything cheerful to say. Hermione quietly read the Daily Prophet while Ron absentmindedly picked his nails. Harry stared determinedly outside the window while Arabella contemplated what she was going to do over the short break they were getting.

She was going to get ready that was for sure. There was a library in Grimmauld Place and she could prepare herself. Read up on anything and everything to make sure that she was ready for battle.

All that went away when she saw Remus and Mad-Eye waiting for her at the station.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think. I'm going to try and get the next book up soon, but I have exams coming up this week, so the next one will be posted next week, some time after 18th. In the meantime, you could read my other book, CAT (shameless plug, I know). **


End file.
